What did I do to Deserve This?
by Varmint
Summary: "Mom! Why do we even let her stay here!" Wally yelled, his mother crying, not even noticing the sad eyes looking at the exchange. "Wally, please!" His mother pleaded, but he wouldn't listen. "No, mom! That man hurt you, and she's the result!" He yelled, pure anger in his eyes. "She's a mistake!" He yelled, making the eyes start crying. "She shouldn't be!"
1. Chapter 1

_"Rudy, what are we going to do?" A crying Mary West asked her husband._

_They had just returned from the doctors office, not really having to worry about their one year old son, Wally, because he was with his uncle and aunt. She had just recieved what could possibly be the worst news she would ever want to hear._

_"You're not thinking of..." Rudy started, worried about the answer. "Abortion..." He gagged out the word, hating the very sound of it. "Right?"_

_Mary gasped at him and shook her head rapidly. "Of course not!" She yelled, then succumbed to more sobs._

_Rudy hugged his wife from behind, rubbing circles onto her back, hoping it would comfort her._

_"Rudy, we can't possibly keep this baby. There's no way it will look like you!" Mary cried, shoving her hands into her face, to cover her eyes._

_Her husband just rubbed comforting circles into her back, not really knowing what he could say to make her feel better. She had always been one to get attached quickly, even if the person was made by a bad person. Like her newest pregnancy._

_"Mary, I know this is all bad... And with Wally, and the financial problems... And I know people will wonder who the father is because we would look nothing like... but," He said, trying to say it the nicest way possible. "How about we put it up for adoption?" He asked tentatively, knowing how unpredictable Mary was at the moment._

_His words sunk in, and then she nodded slowly, tears still falling. "You... You're right... I-it's better this way." She admitted, trying to tell herself more than Rudy._

_Rudy smiled sadly at her, then nodded slowly. "It's for the better." Even he didn't believe that little lie._

* * *

**_Fourteen years later:_**

A man in a police outfit, with a young, dark skinned girl by his side, was standing on the front porch of the West household. The man was giving the girl an apologetic look, while she looked down at the floor. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, giving the look that she had recently gotten in trouble with the law. The man knocked on the door, then turned to the girl.

"You do know you are going back to your family since you were born, right?" He asked.

"I do..." She answered in barely a whisper. "But, look at me..." She said, hissing 'me' as if it were poison. "Meeting my biological family because I was arrested." She finished, not even trying to look up.

The man sighed, grabbed the keys for the hands cuffs, and unlocked them. She sighed in appreciation, but didn't do anything but let her arms lie limp against her sides.

"Look, I believe you when you say those diamonds were not in your backpack before." He told her, trying to cheer her up. "And, the owners dropped all charges when they heard your story, and now you're meeting your family for the first time! You should be happy!"

But, she just let her head stay down, not really wanting to hear anything else. Before he could try anything else, the door opened to show a shocked Wally West.

"Uh, hey, officer..." He said, giving a nervous smile. "What's the problem?" He asked, already worrying about the results of his most recent prank.

The man chuckled, already having an idea of what Wally thought. "Don't worry, Walls, you're not in trouble. May we enter?" He asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

Wally's eyes flitted from him to the girl, then nodded and opened the door more. "Sure, come on in." He said, stepping inside to let them pass.

The man nudged the girl, then she started walking inside, followed by the man. Wally led them to the living room, where his mom was watching TV while sewing, and his dad was reading the newspaper. Seeing the new people in the room, they got up, not knowing what was happening. But, Mary had an idea. It's not like a mother ever forget the eyes of their child.

"Rudolph and Mary West?" The officer asked, looking at Mary more intently.

"Yes, officer, what is wrong?" Mary asked, looking from the girl to him.

"Well, Mrs. West, I hope you're okay with meeting your daughter." He said, breaking the news.

All was silent in the house, the words of the man sinking in. The girl only shifted from foot to foot, not liking the gazes that were fixed on her. Mary was the first to react, and it shocked the girl the most.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed, and ran to the girl, enveloping her in a hug.

Rudy reacted next, then also engulfed both of them in his arms, Mary crying with the girl's eyes tearing up. Wally only looked on in shock. He had a sister? The man decided it was his time to leave, and quietly did so, not wanting to interrupt the reunion. Wally then reacted too, and ran at the hug. Hugging them also.

Hey, if he had a sister, he might as well enjoy it... Right? After the group hug was over, they all sat down in the living room, the West's smiling happily, with the girl looking a little uncomfortable, but still happy.

"So, what's your name?" Wally asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Mary glared at him for being so un courteous, but the girl smiled shyly.

"M-my name's Danielle." She answered, stuttering out of shear fear. She had never been so accepted before. Her life wasn't exactly lollipops and rainbows, you know?

Wally hummed in thought, then smiled at her. "I like it. Danielle West." He told her, making his parents laugh, and Danielle smile.

"Th-thank you!" She exclaimed, then hugged her brother from the side. They had been sitting on the same couch, making it her easier.

Wally laughed along with her, and their parents smiled. Wally was going to ask his parents how she came to be, and if she really was his sister, but that was for later. For now, their family had been reunited with their long lost member; which most of the family didn't even know exist; and they were going to act like it for the time being.

"So, Danielle, where do you come from?" Ruddy asked, smiling at how his two kids were already bonding.

Wally had his arm slung over her shoulders, smiling at Danielle. "Well, what do you mean? From what orphanage or where was my last house?" She asked, not really knowing how to answer.

Mary and Rudy looked dumbfounded, then they smiled kindly. "Let's start with your latest house." Mary answered calmly.

"Well, my last house was in Central City, then they came here on vacation, and well... Left me." She answered, slowing down at the end.

The three people were shocked to hear this, and then Wally hugged her tighter. "Never again will you be left behind." He promised, making her feel special.

She smiled at him, then hugged back tightly. Mary and Rudy smiled at the two kids, holding hands, and Mary couldn't help but have a fullfilled feeling in her. She has had a feeling that something was missing ever since she gave away her second child to an orphanage, with only four of her family members knowing the truth.

She started tearing up, then got up. "I'm sorry, I have to make a call." She said, voice cracking at the end, as she walked to the kitchen to call the two other people that knew about her second pregnancy.

She dialed the number, then the phone rang two, then a kind male voice spoke.

"Allen residence, who is it?" He asked, making Mary smile.

"Hello Barry, you think you and Iris can come to Blue Valley as soon as possible?" She asked, while smiling at the scene of Wally interrogating Danielle at a very fast speed, making the girl seem a little uncomfortable, yet happy.

"What's wrong Mary?" Barry's voice turned into one of worry, but he got confused when he heard Mary chuckle.

"Barry, you have to come here. Don't ask, just get over here." Mary answered, then hung up.

Barry looked at the phone in his hand, then sped over to his wife, already made up to go to Blue Valley.

**First chapter done! Please review, this is my first story and all, and I want to know what I should fix and what I'm doing good. **

**P.S, this will be set in the first season, but Tim will be Robin, and you'll see why in later chapters. Also, the dialogue in the summary will be explained later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will be updated weekly, but if I get more than three reviews, I'll update the next day.**

When Barry and Iris arrived at the West household, Danielle had Wally in a headlock, while Wally was trying to get out without hurting her, and their parents were laughing and smiling. They walked inside, only to be met by that sight, and wonder who the girl was. Iris couldn't figure it out, but Barry did.

"No way." He breathed, making the family look at him.

Danielle quickly released Wally, who ran up to him and hugged his uncle. But, Barry didn't return it, and only looked at Danielle, who looked down at the floor in shyness. When Wally released him, Barry ran at Danielle, almost using his speed, and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"I thought I would never see you again." He breathed, while Iris looked on in surprise, and Danielle looked shocked.

Her eyes were wide, but didn't try to move out of his grasp. Once he finally let go, he held her at arms length, smiling like a psycho.

"Uh, Barry, who is this?" Iris asked, more curious than anything.

He looked back at her, goofy smile still in place, then answered. "This, Iris, is your brother's daughter." He answered, then smiled back at Danielle.

Danielle smiled tentatively back at him, then felt her bones be crushed again by Barry. "This is the best news ever!" Iris cheered, running towards Rudy and hugging him.

Wally and Mary stood by the side, letting the hug fest continue. Once Barry let go of Danielle, Iris let go of her brother and she hugged Danielle. Right now, the whole family was happy. _Only ones missing are Grandpa and Grandma_, Wally thought to himself, smiling as his sister started squirming in the hug of both Barry and Iris. They had always been huggers.

After the hug fest was over, they had all sat down, Barry and Wally in the couch with Danielle in between, with Iris and Mary getting something to eat for everyone, and Rudy sitting on the other couch. Mary and Iris came in with drinks, and handed them. For Wally and Danielle, chocolate milk, and for the adults, coffee.

As they sat sipping their drinks, Barry couldn't help but smile like a psycho. He still remembered carrying the little girl for the time that Mary and Rudy argued if they should give her up for adoption, and even remembered the small smiled he got from the new born. Or, he at least he thought it was a smile.

"So, what's your name?" Iris broke the silence, sipping on her coffee and looking at Danielle.

Danielle looked up from the chocolate milk, eyes wide, making her look shy in Barry's eyes, and answered slowly. "My name's Danielle, Ma'am." She said curtly.

Iris laughed, and then shook her head. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

Danielle gave a small smile, then nodded. Then, Wally snapped his fingers and turned to her. "Danielle, you shall continue the tradition." He announced, smiling like a mad idiot.

All of the adults eyes widened, already thinking that he was talking about the speedster thing. "Whoah, buddy!" Barry announced, putting his hand up in a stop motion. "What are you talking about?" He asked, all the while glaring at him when Danielle turned to Wally for the answer.

Wally's eyes were wide at the threatning gaze, then answered slowly. "I was talking about the nickname thing."

All of the adults stopped right there, not getting what he was saying. Seeing the confused gazes, Wally sighed and rubbed a hand on his face. "I mean that, uh... Well..." He tried to explain. Then, he snapped his fingers together, and explained.

"You know that dad's name is Rudolph, but we call him Rudy, right? And thats Uncle B's is Bartholomew, but we call him Barry? And mine is _Wallace,_" He spit out, hating the name, "But you call me Wally?" He asked, then continued without getting an answer. "Well, because her name's Danielle, we can call her Dany. See, and continue the shortening of name and ending with a Y." He finished, smiling and happy he came up with all of this.

Everybody just stared at him, no one speaking. Surprisingly enough, Danielle was the one to speak up first. "But, uh, I like being called Danielle."

Wally gave her a look, then thought even more. Then, snapped his fingers again. "We can change your name to something embarassing, then we can continue."

Danielle shooke her head wildly, not wanting her name to be changed. "Don't worry, you can call me Danny, just don't change my name!" She yelled out, making the adults and Wally laugh.

She looked at the laughing people surprised, but then cracked a smile of her own. Wally wrapped an arm around her shoulder, then poked her in the shoulder.

"Ah, come on, Dee, I was just joking." He told her, lazy smile on his face.

Danielle gave him a look, then narrowed her eyes slightly. "You changed my name from Danielle, to Dany, and now to Dee?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Wally gave her a toothy grin, then nodded wildly. "Why of course, but if you like Dany more, we'll just call you that."

Danielle sighed and let her arms drop, then nodded. "Sure, as long as I'm not called Dee, I'll be okay." She said, her voice sounding heavier than before.

Wally didn't seem to notice it, because he went back to interrogating her, but Barry and the rest did. They shared worried glances, then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mary announced, and got up from her husband's side to pick it up.

Barry turned to Danielle and Wally, not thinking much of it, and he was trying to imprint a worship for Kid Flash and Flash in her mind.

"Come on, both of them are awesome! They can run really fast, and they takl to the public, and are there for so many things!" Wally announced, making sporadic hand movements to emphasize it.

Barry chuckled at the scared face that Danielle gave her, then shook his head. "Dany, who is _your _favorite hero?" He asked, then slapped a hand on Wally's mouth before he could answer.

Danielle looked at him, then at the wall in thought, then back at him. "I really think that Vigilante is a good hero." She answered in a quiet voice.

Wally and Barry gave her confused looks, then she sighed. "I once went to L.A to an orphanage, just to help out, and I was walking back to the orphanage when these two men cornered me in an alley. I was new, and didn't know my way around, so I got easily lost, and add that it was at night, and I was the perfect victim."

She frowned at the memory, then continued. "It happened a year ago, so I was thirteen. Anyways, these two thugs took out their knives and told me to give them my money or I was going to be in trouble. I didn't, because I didn't have anything to give them but the money I saved up for a girl that needed it, and they just advanced. Then, out of nowhere two gunshots were heard and the men fell."

Barry and Wally were disgusted to say the least. She idolized a hero that killed? "I checked the guys over, and they were breathing and everything, they were just knocked out. I fell back in relief, then a gloved hand came into view. I looked up to see him, and he offered me a ride to the orphanage. Since that day, we became pretty good friends, but I haven't heard from him since I arrived at Central." She told them, then gave Barry and Wally a small smile.

Wally smiled back, then tried to get even more information from her, while Barry just sighed and thought more about it. Danielle knew a hero personally, a hero that may not be a very good role model, but she still knew him. And she might know his secret ID, which she could keep secret. Which could mean that Wally and Barry could tell her their secret, but in their time.

"Danielle, it's for you." Mary yelled from the kitchen, making Danielle jump up from the couch and practically run into the kitchen.

Wally looked at her, then at Barry. "Was I that bad?" He asked.

Barry smiled, then nodded. "You sure were, champ."

"Vigilante?" They heard Danielle gasp, and they ran to the door of the kitchen, to see what's going on. "Wait, Vig, please talk slower." She said, her eyebrows mashing together as she tried to decipher whatever the man was saying.

It seems he did, because next thing that happened, Danielle's eyes widened in shock, and the phone fell from her hands.

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow. And please, if not three, at least one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dany moved her hands to cover her mouth, eyes wide in shock, but tears were in her eyes. Mary picked up the phone, and asked what had happened.

_"Ma'am, please let me talk ta Danielle."_ A western accent answered, almost pleadingly.

Dany now had tears falling, but not one sound came out of her. Mary moved to give her the phone, and Dany took it after a minute of it being there.

"How?" Was all she managed to choke out, worried about the answer.

Now the whole family was in the kitchen, wondering what was making her cry. But Barry had an idea.

_"Bugsy Siegel. This girl, Stacy, she an' Stuff fell in love, then she went missin', an' Ah went searchin'. Ah told Stuff ta stay still, but he wouldn't listen, an' went ta get the answers from Bugsy Siegel. Brained him."_ The man's voice was heavy with hurt, and if you did know him, you could tell he was kicking himself over it.

"Oh God. Vig, the jerk _brained_ _Stuff_?" She asked, never had she thought she would use those two words in the same sentence.

Now the family was completely intrigued. What did she mean by brained? Who was Stuff? And who was Vig?

_"Yeah, look, Danielle, Ah have ta start lookin' for the bastard now, Ah'll call yuh when Ah get the chance."_ Vig told her, ready to hang up.

"Wait, Vig, what do you mean?" She asked, scared for the answer.

Vig sighed, then answered, _"Ah'm gonna kill 'im."_ The the line went dead.

Danielle's eyes were wide, her hand covering her open mouth, tears falling. What was he doing? He's going to throw everything away just because of Stuff's killer! He shouldn't be this stupid!

Wally ran over to her, gingerly plucked the phone out of her hand, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He gave it to his mother, who put it on it's stand, then walked over to her other side and hugged her. Danielle didn't do anything, she was too numb to do something. Stuff was the equivalent of her older brother, and Vigilante her father, and now one is dead and the other is on the road to become just that.

She broke down crying, falling on her knees, but Wally and Mary catched her before any harm came to her. She cried on her mother's shoulder, finally breaking down. She consoled her the best she could, even though she didn't know what was the problem. Barry had a frown on his face, something very foreign to him, and was thinking.

"Danielle, what happened?" Iris asked, putting a her hand on Dany's, trying to comfort her.

Dany looked up at her, brown eyes wide in fear and sadness, then choked out. "Stuff's dead, and now Vigilante's on the road to die." She then cried again, again on Mary's shoulder.

Whatever warmth in the room left as soon as those words left her mouth, making a chill take it's place. The West's and Allen's looked at her in shock, but she only cried, feeling like she lost her family. Barry frowned even deeper, then snapped his fingers, and ran out of the kitchen, then came back with a sad smile.

"Hey, Dany, I got something for you." he told her, holding a piece of paper behind his back.

She hiccuped, and looked up, Mary and Wally looking at him in curiousity too. He smiled brightly, then 'Ta-da'ed, showing her her birth certificate, and a picture that a doctor had taken of the whole family before they gave her away. Barry and Iris were on Mary's right, Rudy on her left, with Mary on the bed, with a new born Dany, and a one year old in her lap.

"Just so you know you always a have a family with you." He told her cheerfully, then gave her the things.

She took them with wide eyes, the tears gone and replaced by curiousity, then looked at the picture and birth certificate, examining them. She looked at them, then at Mary, who was smiling but looked on the verge of tears.

"Y-you kept this?" She asked, shock showing.

Mary nodded, then smiled at her. "Of course I did. I always thought that you would come back to us." Then, Mary and Dany embraced, Dany feeling complete.

She thought it was kind of stupid, really. Finding her real family because she was arrested, then meeting her aunt and uncle, then finding out horrible news, and now feeling like she belonged because of two pieces of paper. She shouldn't feel like this, she has been let down too many times before, but maybe now... Maybe now she'll be able to find her own place.

* * *

A month after Dany came into their lives, the West's and Allen's lives seemed to have brightened up. She was now Danielle West, and she had found out about Kid Flash in a less than awesome way. Let's just say, Grandpa Jay's 60th birthday, Wally stealing all the ice cream, which made her chase him, which made her almost catch him, until he used his superspeed.

A lot of explaining and warnings later, she was allowed to meet the team. When she arrived at the mountain along with Wally and Barry, the other heroes were wondering if they had a new recruit, because she was dressed in a makeshift costume. She was wearing a red mask that only covered her mouth and nose, making her have a ninja kind of look, with a red shirt, and black pants.

She was not a speedster; which was something good in her point of view; and she really wasn't thinking of getting into the business. It's just that her parents were out, Aunt Iris was at her job, and Grandpa and Grandma were having their 'them' time, and it was either that or stay home alone.

That day ended with her going on an actual mission with the team, getting herself what Wally called a 'Superboy like pet', which just so happened to be a speedster horse, and befriending Robin, Artemis, and Superboy. She still thinks that Superboy only likes her because she managed to form a link with the horse while she was screaming her lungs off, hanging on to a horse going at the speed of sound.

When they arrived at the cave, instead of going to a debriefing with Batman, she, Superboy, and Kid Flash went outside, and raced until Flash and Superman were called to catch them.

"Wally, get back here with your sister!" Flash yelled, trying to catch the boy that had Danielle in his arms, Dany screaming her lungs off for the second time in the day.

"Never!" Wally yelled back, then threw Dany at the horse, which took off running, with Dany sitting backwards.

"WHY ME?" Dany yelled at the skies, as her horse ran around, her hanging on to its' back, seeing as if she didn't she would fall of and hurt herself.

Flash grabbed Kid Flash by the scruff of his costume, while Superman tried to catch the speedy horse, with Superboy only laughing at the curses that Dany spewed at Kid Flash. Wally scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

"Oops... Heh-heh." He said, then yelled when Flash dropped him on his bum.

"Wally, if your mom or Iris kill me because of this, you're _so _dead." Barry threatened, then ran behind Superman and the horse.

Wally sped over to Superboy, who now had popcorn in his hands, and was smiling at the trouble this caused Superman.

"Hey Supey." Wally greeted, plopping onto the ground next to him.

Superboy silently offered him the popcorn, which he took gratefully. Then, the boys turned as an explosion rang out. A giant cloud of dust appeared in front of them, which made them worry because that was where the three were running in. Then, out of the cloud ran the horse, Dany clutching his neck; now sitting in the right position; and the horse seeming to have a devilish smirk.

When they arrived where the two boys were, the whole team and the mentors had arrived, only to see two people sitting down lazily, a horse and a girl full of dust and ash, and two superheroes missing.

"Where are Flash and Superman?" Batman growled, directing his anger towards Wally.

He stuttered in fright, but didn't get to answer because Flash ran out of the smoke cloud at insane speeds, heading towards the horse. The horse neighed in fright, and took off running, poor Dany still on his back. And the chase continued. At the end of the day, Kid Flash and Superboy were given a punishment, the horse was put on punishment too, Dany was mentally scarred, and the two adults would never look at horses the same way again.

Dany finally felt like she belonged somewhere, especially with the way the team greeted her with open arms, and that Batman now is making her take classes with him so she would get better at hand to hand combat.

_"Too bad it will never last!"_

**_I know I posted this before, but I wanted to add something, and my little sister somehow erased this chapter from the public domain. So, I took that as something good, did a new ending, and now posted it. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay guys, just wanted you to know that my off days are Sundays, Mondays, and maybe Saturdays. Those two days I will not update. And, I have to say thank you to all the people that added this to their alerts and their story favorites, and especially the ones who reviewed. You are all awesome.**

It had been a long day for Dany, what with the neighborhood bullies, getting her horse to stop running around in the cave, getting Robin to stop trying to figure out her secret identity, and being worried about Vig, anyone would be tired. Thinking about him made her hands stop writing the answer for the math problem, and look out the window of her room.

It was Summer, sure, but that didn't mean that she didn't have to catch up to be able to go to ninth grade this year. She was going to turn fourteen in a couple of days, and after that they were supposed to go visit Vigilante; on her pleas; and see if he would listen. Of course, she would be going with only Flash and KF, but if she got the chance to see him again, she would be ecstatic.

The sky was clear blue, with birds tweeting and mocking her as they flew in circles in front of her window. Dany glared at the bluejays, then decided to get revenge. Taking out the portable water gun she had taken to carry when around Robin and Kid Flash, then opening her window, she took aim and shot at the birds. Missing them by mere inches on porpuse, they screeched in surprise, then flew away.

She smirked evilly, then sighed, let it drop on her bed, and flopped onto the floor, which was covered in papers, books, notebooks, pencils, and more school like things. As she wracked her brain for the answer of the second problem, a breeze passed her, making all of her papers fly around her. Already used to this, she glared up, to see Kid Flash giving her an apologetic smile.

"Kid Flash, what are you doing here?" She growled out, already knowing not to call him by his real name while in costume.

"Uh, Dany, we got a problem. Your horse, it somehow found a way to vibrate out of the cave, and is now looking for you." He told her, looking around nervously.

Dany sighed, then let her head drop into her arms. "Why me?" She groaned, then slowly got up after taking a deep breath.

"You really should name him something, you know that, right?" KF asked, then grabbed her under the knees and her shoulders, carrying her bridal style.

Dany sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, hating how they looked. They were brothers, yet if people saw them now they would think they were together. Yuck! "How come you can't carry me piggy back?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes.

Kid Flash looked down at her, trying to not let her win, then sighed. "Dany, I told you why."

"But I'm used to hanging on for dear life!" Dany whined, letting her kid side show.

KF chuckled, then shook his head. "No is no, D. Now let us go."

She frowned at the nickname, but didn't say anything as he started running. She closed her eyes, and a few seconds later they had stopped. She looked up, to see that they were in the middle of the street, where her horse was bucking up and down, Flash trying to refrain him.

She sighed, pulling up her mask as Kid Flash set her down, seeing that that was the only thing that kept her identity secret. She could wear whatever, because that was her usual costume. Then, taking a few steps back, she took a running start, and jumped a few feet away from her horse, landing roughly on his back, grabbing him by the neck and pulling back.

"Bad horsey!" She scolded, all the while thumping his right ear. "Bad horsey!"

_"Ow, this is abuse!"_ The whiny voice of her horse resounded in her head, but she didn't even flinch.

"How dare you do that to the cave! With all the things they've been giving you!" She scolded, standing up on his back and looking at his face, seeing as he had stopped bucking.

The black haired horse looked down, ashamed, then mumbled _"I'm sorry."_ In her head. Dany's eyes softened, then she sat down and pet his back. "Don't worry bout it, we'll just blame KF!" She smiled, eyes closed, while Kid Flash spluttered his say in the coversation.

Flash laughed at the three kids, then pet Kid Flash on the shoulder. "Come on, kids, let's go back to the cave and explain to the big bad bat."

This seemed to wipe the smiled off of both the horse and Dany's face, and they were taken over by fear. "Horse, yip yip!" Dany yelled, hitting her horse on the sides with both feet, steering him in the opposite direction of the cave.

"Hey!" Flash yelled, then took off running behind both of them.

Kid Flash ran after him, the four starting a chase, even if all of them were pretty happy about it. Too much seriousness and no fun will kill you. Ask Batman. Too bad that they didn't notice the curious eyes looking at them, or how they were already coming up with a story and how they would back it up. Oh yes, Barry would regret not going to her crocheting club.

* * *

"As you can see in the video behind me, it seems that Flash has a brand new sidekick." Iris Allen reported, with a video in a box showing Dany in costume, along with the Flashes and her horse, finishing up a fight with Captain Cold.

Barry stared open mouthed at the television screen, along with Dany and Wally. Iris had not just done this. She couldn't have!

"This is a bad dream!" Barry suddenly yelled out, jumping up and making the popcorn fly everywhere. The two kids looked at him with wide eyes, but then returned to normal seeing as this was their Uncle Barry. "Yeah! That fight with Captain Cold knocked me out, and now I'm having a weird hallucination.

Both kids looked at each other, giving the other 'the look', then shook their heads. This _was _Uncle Barry they were seeing do this. This is like hearing that Batman likes being moody and broody. Nothing but old news.

"What I would like to know," Iris's co-anchor continued, swiveling his chair to look at the video. "Is her name. From what I see here, it seems that she is rather reluctant to even _be there_." He says, getting a shot were Dany slapped Kid Flash on the head. "And that she must be very close to both heroes."

Iris nodded sagely, then smiled at the camera. Dany and Wally glared, while Barry turned around to sulk in the corner. "Bats wanted to make her a Bat." He moaned, then started talking about the different ways that Batman would kill him.

Dany sighed and turned off the TV, then got up and stretched. "Walls, wanna go with me and tell the horse he'll be out more often?" She asked her brother, smiling kindly, getting a super fast nod in return.

Wally carried her piggy back this time, seeing that they were only going to his closet, and pressed the digits for both of them to go in. She still didn't have a name, so the cave only announced her as 'Third Speedster', even though she didn't have any of that. Robin and Nightwing greeted them, Robin trying to take off her mask, and her side stepping him and smacking him in the head.

"Robin, no seeing my secret ID, what's wrong with you?" She scolded, the male on the crouched on the floor, rubbing his head.

"That hurt!" He whined, getting an eye role from the girl who walked away.

"Hey, Nighty!" She greeted Nightwing, who smiled and engulfed her in a hug. She grunted at the strength, then chuckled at his smile.

"What up, Jr?" he asked, setting her down.

She frowned at the nickname, then asked, "What's up with you people and that nickname?"

Nightwing shrugged, then they both started walking in the direction of the stables Martian Manhunter and Flash built for her horse. When they arrived, Kid Flash was already trying to get on it, failing miserably by either falling on his face, or his bum.

"You really should name him." Nightwing spoke up, getting a long sigh from her.

"I know, I just don't know what." She said, but only walked towards the horse. "C'mon horsey, stop throwing my brother and come here. I have good news."

The horse stopped biting at Wally, who hissed at it while cradling his bum, and trotted towards his rider. _"Seriously, almost a week with you and you still haven't given me a name?"_

"Man, you all are so pressing. I'm a procrastinator, okay?" She told them.

Then, the computer voice spoke up, telling them that Speedy had arrived. "Darn it, it's Red Arrow!" making Dany smile evilly.

"Horsey, I have a new name for you." She announced, making the horse take a step back in fright at her.

**Three reviews and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Roy! Please!" Dany pleaded on her hands and knees, while Red Arrow looked down at her with a raised brow. How did she even know his name?

"What, exactly, do you want?" He asked, clueless about what could be the answer.

"Can my horse adopt your name? Please?" She asked hopefully, eyes wide and pleading.

Roy looked down her, not knowing how to respond. She continued staring up at him, hopeful that he would let her.

"Uh... What name?" He asked.

He knew it sounded like a stupid question, but he was already known by two superhero names, countless nicknames, and his own name. She gave him a 'duh' look, then answered.

"Speedy, of course!"

Roy stared at her, only thing he could think about was that Wally's hyperactiveness had rubbed off on her. Even with his stares, she stayed hopefully staring at him, wanting an answer to her question.

"Why?" He asked slowly, getting an eyeroll from her.

"Because my horse is a speedy little guy, and everybody's bothering me about his name, and the computer just called you Speedy while I was visiting him, which got me thinking!" She announced, jumping up and making him take a step back.

She smiled at him, hoping to get an answer. Roy sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, then nodded. "Sure, your horse can be called Speedy."

She cheered in happiness, then abruptly stopped, making him look at her. She had a thoughtful look on her face, making him worry about what could be going on in her mind.

"Do you think you can help me with a favor?" She asked, now all serious.

Roy's eyes were wide with the mood swings, but he kind of expected it. Wally had explained that whenever she talked about her past, she would go serious.

"Depends on what it is." He answered tentatively.

"You'd be fullfilling a dying little girl's last wish." She spoke in barely a whisper, now looking down on the floor.

Roy's eyebrows shot up at the information, then nodded. "If I can, I will do it."

* * *

Turns out the favor was to visit a girl, no older than nine, in Star City's General Hospital, who was dying because of heart failure. She was too young to remove it and change it, and even if they did, she was going to die of an illness never before seen. Dany and Red Arrow went along with Speedy and Kaldur'ahm, seeing that little Britanie had also liked the atlantean.

When they arrived at the front desk, the nurse had put up a fight about the horse, but stopped when she heard who was the patient. The whole hospital knew of Britanie's problem, and they all hated it. Not once had she done something bad, and she was going to die even if the doctor's did something risky.

When they entered her room, the little blonde girl was completely alone, watching Ultimate Spiderman, a small smile on her lips. Her room was painted sky blue, and it was for her only. They didn't know if her second sickness was contagious, but they weren't going to take any chances. The room was only with her bed, with it designed for it to be her permanent bedroom.

"Hey, Bri." Dany spoke in a soft whisper, while walked up to her and strokin her hair.

Britanie looked up with the brightest blue eyes any of them had ever seen, and gave a huge smile. "Dany! What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to get up from the bed, then coughing in pain.

"Don't get up, Bri. You know it hurts." Dany told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, then looked at the other three to walk over.

Britanie followed her gaze, then gasped seeing her two favorite heroes in her room. "You're Red Arrow and Aqualad!"

Roy chuckled at her, then walked over to her, slowly taking her hand in his. "Yeah, that's us. And what's your name?" He asked, smiling kindly.

"My name's Britanie Anne!" She exclaimed, smiling in ecstasy.

Aqualad now stepped up, and spoke with her. "Hello, Britanie. That is a very lovely name you have." He told her, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

She giggled, then smiled at Dany. "How did you get them here?" She asked, eyes shining even with her sickness.

"Well, Bri, I met them when my horse, Speedy over there," She jabbed her thumb in his direction. "Tried to take me on a joy ride. They saved me." She answered, then motioned Speedy to trot over.

He did so, then smiled down at the girl, which smiled back. "Do you think I can get on?" She asked, eyes hopeful and big.

Dany looked from her to the horse, then the two older boys. "I... I don't know, Bri. It could be dangerous."

Britanie pouted, sad that she wouldn't. Roy, not liking the look, stepped up and answered. "Sure thing, squirt." He said, making her smile.

Dany sighed, then slowly put her hands under Britanie's armpits. "Remember, you have to be careful." She slowly eased the girl up, then slowly put her on the horse. "Speedy, you have to be very careful. Britanie's very fragile." She told him, and got a nod.

Speedy trotted around the hospital that day, Dany and the heroes right beside him to not let Britanie fall, with little kids looking at him in surprise. Doctors didn't like the horse in the ER, but they allowed it seeing that he put smiles on all of the kids faces. Britanie was taken back to her room later, along with Red Arrow and Aqualad, but Dany stayed behind to let the kids ride Speedy.

* * *

When Dany arrived at her home at twelve in the morning, she was happy that the day had gone so well. After Aqualad and Red Arrow left Britanie's room to let the doctor's check her over, they stayed with her and joked around with the kids. She was so sad that so many people were stuck there, but she was glad that she was able to put a smile on somebody's face.

But, she frowned when she heard yelling coming from the kitchen. She slowly tip toed to her room, seeing that her curfew was ten and she didn't want to get in trouble, but stopped when a particular yell caught her attention.

"What the fuck do you mean, mom!" That was Wally, Dany noted.

She slowly tiptoed to the door of the kitchen, deciding to listen to the conversation. Wally was with Mary in the kitchen, Mary crying, looking like she had just admitted to the worst crime ever, with Wally looking pissed off.

"I mean that... Even if she came like that, she's family!" Mary sobbed, not looking at him. "Yes, I might have been raped by that man, but she was the result, and she's one of the best things that has happened to me!"

"Mom, she's a bastard! An illegitimate child!" He yelled, trying to get it through her thick skull.

"I don't care! She's my flesh and blood and I love her!" Mary yelled, trying to sound strong but just falling into more sobs.

"Mom! Why do we even let her stay here!" Wally yelled, his mother crying, not even noticing the curious eyes looking at the exchange.

"Wally, please!" His mother pleaded, but he wouldn't listen.

"No, mom! That man hurt you, and she's the result!" He yelled, pure anger in his eyes. "She's a mistake!" He yelled, making the eyes start crying. "She shouldn't be!"

Dany's eyes widened, the tears falling before she even knew why. Then, she just put two and two together. Who else came into the West's life like a freaking punishment? She did. She didn't know who hurt Mary, or how she even came to be, now that she thought about it. But, what she did know was that someone bad hurt her, and she's the result. And she's the worst thing to ever happen to their family.

She slowly tiptoed away from the kitchen, tears falling but not one escaping her. This... This was all too familiar. She was already used to crying silently, but she just wasn't used to the pain that came with it. Wally was her brother, treated her like one of the family, and now he didn't want her. What did she do?

She reached her room, staring the walls. They were full of pictures of her and the team, family members, and some with the Justice League. She had even managed to snag one with Batman in it. But she didn't care about that now, she only cared to pack. She wasn't wanted here, just like she knew on the first day. If she had listened to her insticts and ran, maybe she wouldn't be so heartbroken.

She took her biggest backpack, and opened her drawers. She had fairly little clothing, which would make it easier to make sure she was erased from their lives. Taking all of her clothing from that drawer, she stuffed it in the backpack, and it still left her with a lot of space. She opened all her drawers, dumping all of the clothing inside. She then threw in her stash of chocolate, food, and water she had for emergencies.

Looking around the room, she ripped out all of the pictures from the walls, leaving them bare like the day she arrived. She stuffed them in her closet, where all of her nice clothing was. She took her Ipod from her nightstand, along with the charger, and stuffed them in the front pocket, seeing that nothing fit in the biggest one. Looking around the room, she gave a grim frown, then took out a piece of paper form her drawer. Taking her purse and slinging it over her shoulder criss-cross, she took out a pen and wrote a long letter for them.

Then, she walked towards the window and jumped out, leaving her new life after only a month and three weeks.

**I know I said Sunday's are off days, but I just couldn't stop writing. Please, three reviews, and I might also update tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I just wanted to ask you something really quick. I don't know how I should proceed the telling of the story. I know what to do, but I don't know if I should follow Dany, the West's and heroes, both of them in the same chapter, or alternating between stories in each chapter. I'll show you in this chapter how I would make it if you chose both in the same one.**

the next morning in the West household, it was sad and dark. After the argument with Mary, Wally left to stay at the mountain, feeling betrayed by his mother. And not one word from Dany. Mary had told Rudy to not bother her, fearing she had heard the argument and was mad at her.

But, after two hours and not even the opening of her door, Rudy went to investigate. What he saw; or what he didn't see, really; made him run out of the room, screaming for Mary.

"What's wrong Rudy?" she asked, running towards the stairs.

His eyes were wide in alarm, making his wife worry. "She's gone."

* * *

Calling Barry in, who in turn called Batman, the West hourse was soon filled with worried and scared superheroes. Even Wally was back, even if he was dragged by the Bat. Barry, Batman, and Green Lantern were searching her room, while the rest of the team was downstairs, being questioned by Iris, Mary, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter.

"Did any of you see her yesterday?" Iris asked, worried about the answers she would get.

Red Arrow and Aqualad exchanged a look, while the rest shook their heads.

"She passed by the cave about a week ago to tell Speedy that he would be out more, but she's been MIA since." Robin answered.

Nightwing looked at him, knowing the younger boy was happy he found her secret identity, but hating the reasons why he did. "Well, Mrs. Allen," He spoke up, getting her attention. "The cave's computer says she passed by two times yesterday. First she came at twelve in the afternoon, then left at twelve ten. Then, returned at eleven thirty five."

Iris' eyes narrowed, then she turned to Mary, who was sitting talking with Martian Manhunter. She tapped her shoulder, making the conversation stop and Mary's attention turn to her.

"Isn't Dany's bed time ten?" She asked, making Mary confused.

"Yes, it is, why?"

"Nightwing says she was at the cave at eleven thirty five at night." Iris told her, questions running through her mind. "Why didn't you know?"

Mary thought about it, then sighed. "Well, since she came here, whenever we checked on her at night, she was already asleep. So, we trusted her to be back at home by ten, and already asleep at that hour."

Now, Red Arrow and Aqualad were a little uncomfortable. Sure, when they found out Dany was fourteen, then started to get nervous, but now they were feeling guilty. They had left the hospital at six, and when Dany said she should be going hom, Red Arrow and Speedy conviced her to stay to party. Let's just say horses should not be on college grounds. Especially when there's a party. With alcohol.

Nightwing noticed their change of postures, to start fidgeting, even if slightly, and turned to them, questioning them. Red Arrow's eyes widened, making Nightwing's narrow.

"Red Arrow, what do you know?" He asked, slowly getting up.

Roy yelped, and turned to run, but before he could, Flash sped down, looking like he had just seen a ghost, a paper clutched in a death grip on his hands.

"Flash, what's wrong?" Iris asked, getting up cautiously.

His mouth opened and closed, but didn't say anything. Then, Batman put a hand on his shoulder, giving the man an understanding look, then turned to the kids and adults.

"Danielle West has run away." He spoke, but they couldn't understand his words.

Danielle West? Run away? Those words shouldn't be in the same sentence, and they could much less be real. But, Mary let out a heart wrenching scream and started to sob, Rudy running in to comfort her. Seeing the scene, the kids now believed it.

* * *

While the people in the West house mourned the loss, and some started to investigate ways to get her back, Dany was just trying to stay warm. She had gotten on the soonest bus to Garden City, Kansas. She didn't know why, but something told her to go to Colorado. Who knows, maybe she can find something to do to get some money there.

She was currently bus, which had already made about fourteen different stops, and Garden City was the last one. The ten other passengers were most probably wondering why a teenage girl, with a backpack and heavy blanket, was there on the bus, and she could swear one of the earlier ones called the police.

She turned around, looking out the window, seeing the highway pass by them. Soon enough, they reached the bus stop in Garden, and she got off. As she walked through the city, she found a bicycle left alone in front of a statue of some random guy. Even though she felt horrible for stealing, she coulnd't help but think that she needed to get to Colorado as soon as possible.

As she pedaled through the city, and got to the outskirts, she couldn't help but think about everything that has happened. She was close to tears just thinking about the pain Wally brought her, but she willed herself not to cry. She thought about Britanie Ann, who was smiling even though she was about ready to die. Thought about Red Arrow and Aqualad, and all the heroes, who continued fighting on, even when the bad things happened.

She sighed, feeling her legs getting heavier, and stopped at a diner on the side of the road. She didn't know how, but right now she was on a highway, with few cars whizzing by, and the heat was getting to her. She dropped the bike by the back, hiding it behind the dumpster along with her backpack, then walked back to the front.

The bell jingled as she entered, getting one of the server's attention. She looked to be barely sixteen, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing the blue customary dress, with the white apron, and a name tag that said her name was Kayla. Dany walked to the farthest booth, getting a good look at the TV's.

"Hello, hun, my name's Kayla and I'll be your server." The girl told Dany, making her look up and smile.

"Hi, Kayla. Uh, is there any chocolate milk here?" Dany asked.

Kayla pursed her lips at the question, then snapped her fingers and nodded. "Yep, I'll be right back."

Dany smiled at the attitude, then remembered Britanie again. The girl was so happy, even if she was dying, and here Dany was running away from her past because of Wally's words. She sighed, passing a hand through her short black hair, then looked up at the screen. And the news stunned her.

Britanie's smiling face was on a picture on the screen, on the news, which was reporting that the girl had recently passed away. Dany stared wide eyed at the screen, as the woman said that she had passed during the night, but she died with a smile. The reporters speculated why, but Dany knew the real answer. She died happy because her heroes visited her.

**So, it can be like this, one part talking about Dany and the other about the heroes, or it could be only focusing on one side, or on both, but in alternating chapters. What do you think? And, three reviews and I'll update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Silence was the only thing in the West house after Batman announced what had happened. Green Lantern; John Stewart, Hal Jordan was off world; left, saying that he was going to try to follow her tracks, and maybe, if they were lucky, she had just recently left and not gotten too far.

Her family; of course; was the worst to take the news. Rudy and Mary were crying on the sofa, J'onn having left the woman after she started sobing, with Flash and Iris hugging each other for comfort, but Wally didn't dare cry. He only sped away, leaving everyone but Mary surprised and baffled.

Nightwing quickly made a list of suspects that might know why she ran, and on the last was Speedy; who he heard Dany having an argument about some name; Red Arrow, Wally, her parents, and Robin. They stayed with the family for a few more minutes, but then left, seeing that they needed some time to think things through, and headed to the cave.

There, Red Arrow tried to run, but was stopped by Nightwing, who literally tackled to the floor as soon as they arrived.

"Get off me, you crazy bird!" Roy yelled, kicking and punching, trying to get him off.

But, Nightwing didn't oblige. Instead, he put his arms under Roy's, then moved them so his hands were on the back of his head, not letting him move. Seriously, how Roy let him, he didn't know.

"Roy, what do you know?" He hissed, then felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Aqualad giving him an apologetic look, then said. "My friend, me and Roy will explain, just please get off of him."

Nightwing gave him a suspicious look, then glared at the back of Roy's head, but got up. Sure, he and Roy were awesome friends, but right now he just wasn't acting like himself, and Nightwing was suspicious.

"What do you two know?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring.

The whole team had gone off to their rooms by now, or the training room in Superboy's case, which meant they could talk without any problems. Well, except for maybe Superboy's hearing, but that was unavoidable. Roy sighed, then scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, when we left at twelve something, we went to a hospital in Star City, where a friend of her's is staying. We went and entertained the kids there, then we left at about six." Roy started, knowing he was dead even with the amused look Nightwing was giving him.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well, Nightwing, you might not like what comes next." Roy told him, now giving a pleading look towards Kaldur for him to continue.

Kaldur sighed, then nodded and did so. "After we left the hospital, Dany was saying she should be going home, but Roy nor Speedy wanted her to leave just yet. So, she came along, and Roy took us to some party's that he was invited to."

Yep, now they were both so dead. Nightwing already had the batglare on, and had his arms crossed, but you could see the tension. Roy would never be able to see the daylight again.

"Dany didn't drink much, and neither did me or Roy, but Speedy somehow got a hold of a keg... and he... Well, he had a hangover this morning. And, Dany met some men there, we stopped them from trying anything, but anyone could tell she didn't like it. Maybe, she ran away because of that." Kaldur finished, showing his thoughts.

But, Nightwing didn't listen to that part. He only heard until "She met some men," and he exploded. He yelled so much, that the rest of the team ran to see what had happened, to find both Roy and Kaldur cowering behind the sofa, with Nightwing trying to get to them, with Batman (When did he get here?) holding him back.

* * *

Wally didn't know where he was going. After he had heard that Danielle had ran away, he couldn't help but feel guilty._ 'And that's how you should feel.'_ A very loud voice in his mind told him. If he hadn't exploded at his mom that night, he wouldn't have found out her origins, and he wouldn't have said so many harsh things.

_'You were having a bad day. You should be allowed to make mistakes.'_

He cursed at the voice, while running over the desert. He was allowed to make mistakes, but not something as big as making his sister run away from home. He could fell the tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't even try to clean them. He felt like crap for doing that to his sister. She didn't deserve that. It wasn't her fault that man raped his mother, and it's not her fault Mary still decided to have her.

He didn't even stop when he felt the rain drops hit his head. Maybe he would get a cold, that would get worse, and he would die like he deserved. But, before his thoughts could get anymore morbid, he tripped on a rock, rolling on the floor until he came to a halt almost ten feet away, in front of a man on a horse.

He didn't even notice the shadow, for he succumbed to his sobs, curling up into a ball, and just letting all of his pain flow out of his body in the form of tears.

Now, Greg Saunders didn't expect to ever see a speedster in his life, especially because he did things some heroes didn't. Yes, he was the hero Vigilante, but some people didn't agree with him. Yeah, he killed, but that was to bad people, not once had he hurt an innocent. Right now he was in the Vigilante persona, riding horseback back to his home.

He got down from his horse, making sure to not bother the boy, then crouched next to him. Putting a hand on his back, he frowned, knowing something really wrong must've happened.

"Hey there, little filly, what's wrong?" He asked, making the boy gasp.

Wally jumped away from the stranger, fearing for who it might be. But, he was surprised to see a cowboy, even though he couldn't see his face.

"Hey now, Ah ain't gonna hurt ya." Vigilante said, getting up slowly and taking a step back.

Wally eyed him carefully, then decided he looked harmless enough, and he could easily get away if he tried anything, then sat down on the sand, the tears falling but not a sound escaping.

"It's my fault she's gone. I feel so stupid." Wally told no one in particular, looking at the horizon.

It was starting to rain harder now, and Vigilante was getting worried. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the hero from the twin cities, which made it even harder to believe. Every time he saw him he was smiling and happy, and now he was crying and insulting himself.

"C'mon kid, don't want yuh gettin' anythin'." Vigilante told him, moving towards the boy, who didn't even flinch.

"Why? So I can keep hurting my family and friends?" He asked, now turning to Vigilante.

His eyes were so hollow and lost, making Vigilante stop walking to ponder why. Then, his mind drifted to the last time he saw eyes that green, but he quickly shun those thoughts. He had hurt her too much, and it was better that she thought he was dead, rather than giving her hope.

"Look kid, Ah don't know what happened with yuh, but Ah know as a hero, Ah got ta help anybody in need of it... And you are." He said, taking another step towards Wally.

The boy sighed, then, with the help of Vigilante, got up and got on the the horse. Vigilante opted to walk to the house, seeing that it wasn't too far away and he was pretty sure this city boy wouldn't like riding too close to an old man like him.

Once in the house, with Wally having a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot chocolate, and rain pounding on the roof, Vigilante decided to take off the bandana and let the boy see him. He figured it was only fair, seeing that he already knew the boy's hero name. Plus, he could trust him. Danielle hung around with the Flash's.

"Now, why exactly do yuh hate yerself?" Greg asked, sitting in front of Wally with his own mug.

Wally eyed him curiously, but didn't answer, and asked, "Why did you take of your mask?"

Greg smiled at him, then leaned back on the sofa. "Well, seein' that yuh hang around mah almost daughter, Ah think it would be okay. Plus, Ah already know yer Kid Flash."

Wally's eyes were huge at the explanation, making Greg chuckle. "Man, I need to get some lessons from the bats." He mumbled to himself, making Greg laugh, and that laugh got Wally to crack a small smile.

After his laughter was gone, Greg took a sip from his drink, then turned to Wally again. "Now that we had a laugh, how 'bout yuh tell me what's wrong little filly?"

Wally sighed, passing a hand through his wet hair, then said, "It's a long story."

Greg leaned back on the sofa, getting comfortable, then looked at Wally again. "Ah got time."

Wally gave him a small smile, then started telling the story from when Dany arrived in their lives.

**So, I decided to do one chapter the heroes, another Dany. Hope you like this, and please leave your thoughts, complaints, and questions in reviews. **

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This shows nasty-ness of almost rape. Nothing very graffic, but I'm just warning you to know.**

_'Why is this happening to me?'_ Dany asked herself, on the verge of tears as a strange man dragged her into a motel room. The man looked to be about mid-thirty's, with short black hair, strong jaw, and strong physique.

She didn't know how, but this man had found her in her little cocoon outside the motel, but he did, and now she didn't know what he was gonig to do to her. He had quickly bound her hands and feet, so she wouldn't be able to get out, then he had taped her mouth. Then, he hauled her up by her hair, successfully making some tears fall out along with a squeal, then threw her over his shoulder and moved her.

Half way on their trip, the man had gotten tired of carrying her, so he only resulted in pulling her by the arms, making her try scream in pain, thinking they would pop out, but only a muffled sound came out. He threw her on the bed, then locked the door behind him, making panic run through Dany's brain.

"Now, let's see if you'll learn not to loiter on _my_ grounds." He told her, turning to the young girl with predatory eyes.

Her eyes went wide as he licked his lips, then started squirming and screaming as the man got closer. Her eyes filled with tears, and they ran down as he touched her leg, running his hand up and down. He leaned over her, then ripped the tape off of her mouth, getting a yelp of pain from her.

"No screaming unless it's my name!" He yelled, slapping her in the left cheek.

She squeaked in pain, the tears now falling freely as she felt his hand crawl up her leg, up to her torso. She shook her head as his other hand cupped her face, and then felt his sloppy lips on her. She yelled out, which cost her yet another slap to the face.

"I told you no screaming!" He yelled, now getting spit on her face, making her cower back and try to dissapear.

But, the man didn't like it. He grabbed her by the leg, dragged her towards him, then punched her in the stomach. She yelled out in pain, which got her another slap. "Shut up, and you won't get hurt." He growled out, then started unbuttoning her shirt.

"HELP!" She yelled out, getting a much harder slap from him, making her head jolt to the right with the sheer force.

"Shut up, or you'll get much worse." Then, he undid the last buttons, letting her stomach and chest be seen. "Oh, not many young people have such _beautiful _bodies." He said, passing his hand over her torso, making her shiver in disgust.

"HELP! PLEASE!" She yelled, more tears falling as she knew what was going to happen next.

He now punched her in the face, getting her right in the left eye. She yelled out in pain, getting a slap from him. She whimpered, eyes closed shut to not continue seeing the rest, while the man started fumbling with her pants' button. Then, without warning, the door slammed open, and a gun-shot rang out.

Then, Dany felt something slump on top of her, and a liquid on her bare stomach. She slowly opened her eyes, to see the man that tried to take advantage of her, dead with blood seeping out of his head. She screamed in disgust, then pushed the dead body off of her. Then, she curled herself up in a ball, and sobbed violently.

If she hadn't left, this never would've happened to her. She wouldn't be starving, with no roof over her head, or without any kind of secureness. Her I-pod still had most of it's charge, but she didn't dare use it because of the Bat and Nightwing. Even if it was disconnected, who didn't know that they had connected it again and were tracking her?

And, oh God, what if the person hadn't shot the man? What if he had continued? What would she have done? She started crying harder just thinking of that, then jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey now, I'm not going to do anything." A kind voice told her, and she looked up in curiousity.

So, sue her. She was wondering who could shoot someone without a second thought, then acted so kindly towards her. The man was white skinned, looked to be in his late thirties, with black hair that was combed back. He had kind dark brown eyes, and his soft smiled was enough to comfort Dany.

"Come here, I won't do anything to you. I had to kill that man, because A) He owed me money, and B) he knows I don't like the idea of hurting kids." He told her, now sitting on the bed, trying to get her to come closer.

Dany looked down at herself, wondering if she should, then noticed she was almost half naked. She quickly buttoned her pants and shirt, then moved a little closer to the man.

"How did he get to you?" The man asked, glaring in disgust at the man on the floor, with blood pooling around his head.

Dany followed him, then gagged in disgust. Tears began to sting her eyes, and she covered her mouth to not be heard with her bound hands. So much death in only two days. The man looked back at her, noting her dirty and wrinkled clothing, the bags under her eyes, the messy hair, and the smell. She didn't smell as bad as she thought she would, but you could tell she hadn't bathed.

"I-I was s-sleeping behind the dumpsters." She said.

He narrowed his eyes, already knowing what happened next. "Then he bound you, gagged you, and brought you here to rape you." He said, not even trying to make it sound like a question.

She only nodded, and then he noticed her hands and legs. He moved to take the rope off of them, but she only shrunk back, worried about what might happen. "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you, promise." He said, giving her a charming smile.

She eyed him wearily, then sighed and scooted closer to him. He undid the ropes fast, seeing that they were made loose and anyone could tell the man was an amateur, then turned back to Dany.

"Do you have a home?" He asked, getting her attention.

She had been thinking about Vigilante, wondering if he had already gotten himself killed, when the question metaphorically slapped her in the face. She snapped her head to look at him, wide eyed and scared, letting him see the forming black eye and the red coloring that shouldn't be seen on her dark skin.

Seeing the intense gaze, she looked down at her lap, then mumbled, "N-no. I don't."

The man nodded, and hummed in thought then got up. "Come on." He said, offering her his hand.

She looked at him, wonder in her eyes, but also a sense of fear. Last time she had gone with a man she didn't know... No! She can't think of that now! That happened four years ago! She should forget it!

She then sighed, and willed herself to raise her hand to meet his. He helped her off of the bed, then led her out of the room by the shoulders. "I think you were very lucky me and my girlfriend decided to stay here, instead of some fancy-shmanzy five star hotel." He told her, while leading her away from the room and taking her to his.

She didn't even try to fight, seeing that her backpack had been stolen yesterday along with the bike. Luckily, she had her money and I-pod in her purse, so the only things they actually took was the clothing. They stopped in front of a room marked 'A-9', and the man opened the door.

The smell of high class perfume mixed with tobacco wafted out of the room, hitting her hard. She coughed a little, seeing that she wasn't used to the smell, but let herself be lead in by the man. On the bed was a beautiful brunette, wearing not very humble pajamas, with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Benny, who's this?" She asked, getting off of the bed, alarm in her eyes.

"Well, I still don't exactly know who she is, but she was almost raped by Jackson Piovanni, who is dead, by the way." He told her, while the woman ignored the last bit and examined the girl.

Gripping her chin, she made her move her face from side to side, checking her over. Then, she huffed in annoyance, rose to her full height, and planted her hands on her hips. "Couldn't you have brought her here faster? What if that man had drugged her, poisoned her, or made her bleed? Where would we be?" She asked, making Dany surprised.

Though, Benny just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Virginia, but I had to get her out of her bonds first." He told her, making her cross her arms.

"I'll believe you this time, Benjamin, but if something like this happens ever again and you don't rush the child here, you'll be in trouble." She threatened, then turned her gaze to Dany. "Come here, hon, you look like you need a nice, long bath, then some new clothes, food, and some medical attention." The woman; now Virginia; told her.

Dany looked at her, unsure if she should, then looked back at Benny. He smiled and nodded, then gave her a light push. Dany followed Virginia to the bathroom, but stopped midway. "Um, I must say, thank you..." She drifted off, not knowing his name.

He noticed this, then 'Oh'ed and said "Benjamin. Benjamin Siegel, or Benny as Virginia calls me." He said, then walked out of the room.

Virginia then grabbed her hand, and led her inside the bathroom, while Dany just thought about the last time she heard the last name 'Siegel'.

**Please three reviews of anything, and I'll update tomorrow, and I'll give a dedication to whoever knows what Siegel I'm talking about.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't update yesterday because I twisted my ankle and had to go to the doctor, just so you don't think I don't know what to do. It's just that my foot hurt a lot, and it still does, actually.**

**And my dedication goes to xxellarbearxx, because even if she couldn't review on the story, she PM'd her review, and she guessed the Siegel correctly. Benjamin Siegel is Bugsy Siegel, and you should remember him, because he's going to be big here. Thank you for all your reviews, and please enjoy. **

Greg cursed himself for letting this happen. Maybe, if he hadn't told her about Stuff, she wouldn't have felt so bad. But, then again, most of the blame was on Wally, but even then he couldn't bring himself to do that. Wally was just too innocent for him to do that. The boy even broke down crying when he started to tell him what happened.

Of course, Greg was a little awkward in consolling him, but just pat his back and told him it was okay. After the boy was done crying, Greg gave him a kind smile, then got up.

"How 'bout we get yuh some food?" He asked, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder.

The boy looked up at him, somewhat surprised, then heard a growl from somewhere in the house. He didn't know where it came from, then he looked down, seeing that it was his own stomach. He chuckled nervously, a little blush appearing on his cheeks. Greg smiled down at him, then motioned with his head towards the kitchen.

"C'mon, Kid, Ah'm sure Ah can conjure somethin' up." He told Wally, then started walking towards the kitchen.

Wally sighed, then got up and followed the older man. The house wasn't really that exciting, only filled with Western memorabilia, toned down yellow walls, and the normal things you'd find in a house. The kitchen was also pretty normal, with a white stove in the back, a refrigerator next to the sink, and a bar that united it with the main room.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Wally asked curiously, sitting on the one of the bar's chairs, putting his chin on his arms while looking up at the man.

Greg shrugged, then hummed as he rummaged through the cabinets. The tune was new and refreshing for Wally, and he swore he had heard it before. Then, he noticed that it was a song that Danielle had told him about.

"You're Greg Saunders, right?" Wally suddenly asked, as Greg put a seasoned chicken thigh on a hot skillet.

The humming stopped, showing the man was surprised. He turned around to face Wally, who was now blushing at his own stupid question. But, before he could excuse himself for being so stupid, Greg smile and nodded. "Yep, Ah am the 'Prarie Troubador'. Not many kids know that." He acknowledged, then turned back to the chicken.

Wally smiled nervously, "About a week or two after Danielle arrived, she was listening to that song on her I-pod and I snatched it away from her. I heard it, and, well, I liked it." He said, then looked at the food curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Greg smiled at the randomness of the kid, then turned to the refrigerator to see if he needed to make any rice. Looking around it, he found a container with enough rice for four servings. "I'm makin' somethin' Danielle taught me. It's easy ta do, an' it keeps yuh well fed." Greg answered, popping the lid of the container, and placing the container in the microwave.

He turned back to the food in the making, turning the chicken so it wouldn't burn, then turned to Wally with a smile. "She never taught you it?" He asked, a little amused.

Wally blushed, then ducked his head so Greg couldn't see it. Scratching the back of his neck, he answered with, "She tried to, but I was too impatient."

Greg then let out a booming laugh, making the blush be even more red. Wally smiled, he was embarassed, but he still liked the company that Greg was giving him. Then, something hit him.

"Oh, man! Greg, you got a phone?" He asked, getting out of his chair and speeding right up to the man.

Greg jumped at the sudden movement, but quickly regained his composure and nodded. "Let me get it." He told Wally, then walked out of the kitchen to find it. When he returned, Wally was already munching on some cookies that he had found, getting a glare from Greg.

"Sorry." He mumbled, but took the phone that Greg offered. He quickly dialed his home's phone number, and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for someone to answer.

_"Hello?" _The voice of his mother answered, and anyone could tell she was crying.

"Hey, mom?" He asked, knowing she was going to blow up.

_"Wally! Where have you been! We have been worried sick! It's already been four hours!" _She yelled, making Wally flinch and move the phone away from his ear.

"Mom! Please, I'm with a friend. You shouldn't worry. I'll be back no later than eight at night." Wally told her.

Mary sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. _"Okay, Wally, but please come back."_

Wally softened at her tone, then nodded. "'Course, mom. See you later, I love you."

Then she hung up. Wally sighed, then walked over to Greg. "Thanks man." Greg only nodded, then handed him a plate filled with white rice, red beans, and two chicken legs. Wally's smile was huge, then he proceeded to dig in.

* * *

After their meeting, it was common to find Kid Flash at Vigilante's house, which really bugged Batman because he didn't know with who Wally was with. He only knew he was a hero that didn't follow the 'no killing' code, and that he lived in LA, seeing that that was where he was last seen bursting into a hotel, yelling for Bugsy Siegel.

Vigilante also helped with the search for Danielle, but it only was whenever Wally came with a new clue. Last he came with was a woman that had called the pollice, saying that she had seen a black female, with emerald like green eyes, on the bus to Garden City. Kid Flash called Flash to help them, and let's say that Vigilante and the other man got along swimingly.

Flash quickly made a friendship with gun-slinger, not really minding the killing as long as he didn't kill as long as he was around. Which really wasn't a problem because he only killed gangsters' that knew where Stuff's killer was. Right now, the three of them were following a lead to a motel, in which a man had said she had seen a girl that matched the description being dragged inside by another man.

The three made their way inside through the back, not wanting to bother any of the guests, and made their way to the room that he had said she was dragged inside, and Vigilante slowly opened the door. The first thing he noted was the putrid smell of death. He slowly walked inside, left hand on his gun ready if something jumped out, and walked towards where the smell came from.

At the side of the bed, on the floor, the face of a known dealer in LA was seen, already degrading, with flies around him, a puddle of blood right next to his head.

"Kid, don't come in 'ere, Flash, you can." He announced, then moved to start looking through the room.

"But why?" Kid Flash asked, but was quickly quiet from the glare Vig gave him. He crossed his arms and grumbled, then leaned against the door.

Flash sped inside, then gagged at the sight of the man. Vigilante was now looking through his cabinets, looking for clues as to what could've happened. Opening the last one, he found a piece of paper, with the words 'Under Benny Siegel's protection' on it, and a wad of cash attached to it.

He glared at the name, then slowly got up, tense and ready to explode. "If that sonnuvabitch is anywhere near Danielle, Ah'll make sure he gets hell an' then some." He swore, then looked at the bed.

On it, was something that he knew was Danielle's. It was small piece of paper, that was really a photo. He reached for it, then unwad it, to find him, Stuff, and Danielle, spending Christmas together. He clutched the paper, making it seem as if that was the only thing keeping him there, while glaring at nothing in particular.

"Danielle was here." He told them.

Flash looked up from the corpse, and Kid Flash from the door. "Ah don't know what she was doin' in the room with these rattler," He spit out, looking at the man, "But, Ah think mah bad guy has her."

Flash and Kid Flash looked at each other, wondering who. Seeing the look on their faces, Vigilante let out a small chuckle, then answered, "Bugsy Siegel."

Flash was up in less than a second, already next to Vig and taking the paper with the money. He read it over and over, trying to find a way to not make it seem so. "Maybe it's just a coincidence and somebody else has her. Or maybe she managed to run away."

Vigilante shook his head, then pointed at the corpse. "Just look at the shot in the head, that is Bugsy Siegel's signature shot. Hit 'em in the head, just ta make sure they're dead. He only leaves the real close fightin' for when he has backup." He told Flash, then nodded towards the man when he saw Flash's disbelieving look. "Just look at the bullet, and it'll have a B.S on it."

Flash frowned, then nodded. "So, now we might have to follow the leads plus your own bad guy?" He asked.

Vigilante nodded, then walked towards Kid Flash and put a hand on his shoulder. "KF, yuh think yuh can contact the team? They might want ta hear this."

Kid Flash nodded, then got on work to contact them. Vigilante walked out, and towards other rooms, going directly to the manager. He wanted to know if a Benjamin Siegel had ever stayed here.

**Truthfully, I don't really know much about Bugsy Siegel, so I'm just really winging it. Only thing I know is what I've learned from 'Vigilante: City Lights, Prarie Justice'. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow, and if I get four I'll update today!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to write this earlier, but the light left a lot of Puerto Rico, and it just so happened that my house was also affected. I typed this up quickly, and had to face my brother's wrath, so I hope you like.**

After Danielle had gotten a bath; which was pretty embarassing because Virginia wouldn't leave until she made sure Dany wasn't hurt in any other way; Benny had brought some oversized clothing, which she had gotten in. Then, she had gone to sleep on the couch, having a nightmare. She was shaken out of it by Benny, then managed to fall asleep again.

Then, in the morning, Virginia had awoken her, and then taken her to the nearest mall. After getting her in new clothes, some which were to soothe Virginia; which thought girls should wear dresses; and others that were good for Dany to use for anything that she might need. When they left the motel, Virginia made her dress in a short white dress, which showed off her curves, and contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. Her short black hair was hidded by a long wig, which Virginia had made her wear to keep up appearances. And, Danielle suspected that they had recently looked at the back of a milk carton.

To say she was surprised to learn that Benny was really _the _Bugsy Siegel, would be like saying speedster's ate little. It was enough to leave her in a state of shock, which made Virginia have to slap her to Dany get back in the loop. This was Stuff's killer, and now he was treating her like a close friend. Let's just say it took all of her will to not jump and attack the man right there.

And, to make it worse, Benny and Virginia had suddenly gotten this idea of making her their daughter, who was going to take over his crime kingdom, and the Flamingo hotel once they were gone. The hotel hadn't even been made! But, that didn't stop Benny from making her his new kind of rookie.

Her first mission was to pick-pocket one of the opposing gang members. She didn't know why, but she went along with it. Could be because she wanted to live, and she knew what the consecuences of not following Benny were, or because she wanted to be accepted by someone. Maybe, it was just a dormant need to have someone treating her like a daughter, and not like a toy.

The name of the man was unknown to her, but she knew that he was from an opposing gang. And, Bugsy didn't do well with competition. She had heard the stories. She knew for a fact that Stuff was brained by a crowbar because he called Benny by a nickname he hated. She felt disgusted with herself as she tripped the man, then helped him get up, while taking his wallet while she was saying sorry.

Benny and Virginia had greeted her with open arms, telling her how happy they were, and that the money was hers. She smiled back shyly, but couldn't help but feel happy. She was finally being accepted by somebody, and she just couldn't bring herself to care that they were criminals, becasue they accepted _her._

The next day, Benny decided to show her to his most trusted gangsters, which caused an uproar.

"How the hell could you bring a kid in!" An older man, with a Hawaiian shirt that was popped open, showing a white shirt underneath, with tobacco breath, and stained brown dress pants, yelled at Benny, while standing up and throwing his cigarette away.

"You're the one that says to not bring kids in! So what the hell is she doing here!" Another one, a much younger one that had white growing at his sideburns, dressed in a pretty expensive suit, yelled at Benny, but getting up much more calmly.

More yells came his way, but he just stayed calm, hands planted on either of Danielle's shoulders, while she only looked down, scared of the other men. She now was wearing some white skinny jeans, with a blue tight shirt, and Virginia allowed her to leave without a wig. Her short black hair was spiky, and her bangs were red.

"Gentlemen, calm down!" Another man spoke up, this one had glasses, wearing a suit also, and he had a cocky smile. "I'm pretty sure Benny-Boy here has a reason for the girl."

Benny nodded at the man, then let go of Danielle and walked forwards. "You, you are my most trusted contributors and employees, and that is exactly why I am telling you this. I found her on the streets, and I've taken her in to decimate the competition." He told them, but stopped when more yells were thrown his way.

"_You_ said no kids! So I'm pretty sure that means no kids!" An ugly looking mug yelled, his voice deeped while his beefy hands waved crazily.

Benny only waited calmly until they stopped, and the men managed to do so. "Now, as I was saying, I mean no kids on drugs," He said, giving a pointed look at the older gentleman with the Hawaiian shirt, "No easy way for kids to get alcohol," He said, giving another look at the nicely dressed man, "And no letting them in on the violence." He finished, looking at the mug. "She is here, because she is going to help me control the gang." He told them, smiling slyly.

The men that were pointed out all crossed their arms, not believing him. "How do you plan on doing that?" The sharply dressed man asked, looking like the most vocal and daring of the trio to Danielle.

"Simple. She's a beautiful young woman, and they're all desperate men. Whoever tries to get with her, even when they know the rules, will be executed as soon as possible. That way, the group of traitors and pedophiles in our gang will go down, and you won't have to worry about your own daughters walking around." He smiled, then looked at them as if waiting for an answer.

The older man was the first to break, when he sighed and nodded. "You're right, Benny. I tell you, I'm scared of my little Angelina being with so many men. She deserves the best, and I know these boys cannot control themselves." He said, taking out his gold necklace and popping it open, looking at the picture of his little angel.

The mug only crossed his arms, then nodded. "I don't like the idea of it being your kid, Benny, but if takes out the sickos of our own gang, I'll agree with it."

Then, they all looked at the sharply dressed man. "Come on, Raúl, you can't tell me you don't agree." Benny told him, smiling from behind Danielle.

The man, now Raúl, then sighed and nodded. "As you all know, I just recently had a daughter, and I agree. No matter how they seem, men are usually pigs, especially hoods like the ones under us."

Benny smiled, then leaned down so his mouth was next to Danielle's ear. "And, hook, line, sinker." He whispered, then laughed.

Danielle smiled, a little uncomfortable, then smiled brightly at the other men. And, she just tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Wait, Benny, how will she protect herself if something goes wrong?" The nerdy looking one asked, making the smiles end.

Benny hummed in thought, then suddenly threw a punch towards Dany's head. She fell in a split, then quickly retaliated by sweeping his feet under him. Then, she jumped up from spot, and jumped oh him. Straddling him, she put her right forearm to his neck, with her left holding his right hand, holding the pressure point.

Noticing what she just did, she jumped off of him and started apologizing. Benny got up with her help, then shook his head and smiled. "No need to apologize, Cam, I was testing you." He told her, then turned to the other men. "I think she'll be okay if she needs to fight."

* * *

That night, it was her first test on the seductive part of her job. Wearing a dress that Virginia had specifically picked out for her, which was a dark red, with a very low V-neck, and short enough that she was sure that they could see her underwear. She knew she looked to be older with the makeup, and with the high heels, she should look almost nineteen. She slowly walked down an alleyway in Nevada, and she didn't even know where she was. Only thing she knew was that she was close to Las Vegas.

"Ooh, look at that fine piece o' tail." She heard someone say, then whistle.

She only continued walking, trying to ignore her instincts. Benny was hidded as a sniper on the roof of a building, and he would shoot anyone that tried to do something to her. She hated this part of the job, but at least Benny told her that after today, the rest of the week would be spent helping coordinate the drugs, helping Virginia making sure everything was fine with the still-in-blueprints Flamingo hotel.

Then, three men jumped out of their hiding spots, walking towards her. The leader was white, with his hair spiked up, and had blonde guylights. His smile was predatory, and he was walking with swagger. The other two were black, and they were chuckling to themselves.

"Hey honey, what might be your name?" The leader asked, walking directly up to her and circling her.

Dany stayed still, trying to look like an innocent victim. "I-I was just looking for a hit." She spoke, voice sounding more mature so they would believe her.

The man smiled, then grabbed her right arm and turned her around, pulling her to his body. "Well, I just so happen to work for a very well known dealer here, and I could give you some." He said, kissing her neck. She tried her best not to gag and push him away. "You know, if you gave me something." He whispered, moving his mouth to lick her ear.

Then, without warning, the man fell down. The other two didn't know what happened, but Dany knew instantly. She was already used to the silenced shot, and that was exactly what Benny used to kill him. Then, the one on the right fell, making the left one take out his knife, shaking nervously.

"Show yourself!" He yelled, but his next shout was caught in his throat as a bullet hit his throat.

Dany looked around her, at the circle of dead men, and winced slightly. She wanted their approval, but everything in her mind told her to run away. To get away as fast as possible, never look back, and go back to the West's. But, she only lied to herself and continued walking, as Benny told her how well she did.

_"Now, meet me in the car, and we'll continue with our cleansing."_ He told her, then she nodded and walked to the front of the alley way.

A black car was waiting for her, and she got in without any hesitation. Benny was already there, smiling at her, then put a hand on her shoulder. "You did a good job, Carmen. Just four more spots, and then you'll be in the warehouse as my assistant." He told her, trying to make her happy.

She gave him a fake smile, then nodded. She was trying to tell herself she was okay with this, with Benny using her as the prey for the wolves, okay with being in a gang, okay with scratching the surface of the dark underground, okay with going against everything she was ever taught, and that she was okay with seeing people die in front of her. If she told that to herself enough, she might end up believing it.

**Okay, there's the tenth chapter. Three reviews, and I'll update tomorrow. And, I'll give a dedication to whoever knows why I chose for her fake name to be Carmen. It's in a very good song.**


	11. Chapter 11

Things were slowly spiralling out of control in the West house. Rudy started drinking more; like he used to do when Wally was younger, but now even more heavily; Wally was getting more and more closed off from his parents and the team, even if he did grow closer to Vigilante and the Allen's, and Mary... Mary was the worst out of all of them. She barely came out of her room, and when she did, it was only to make food, look at the news, then go back to her and Rudy's room.

The routine was slowly killing Wally, but not many people around him noticed. And only ones who noticed were Nightwing and Roy, but they didn't dare to do anything, because they only thought they would get cries of his guilt. None were thrilled about that. Batman also took note of the speedster's actions, but didn't do anything until the day Wally he blew up at him.

Yes, Wally started yelling at Batman. It was after a mission that had put him in an arm cast, but he didn't seem to mind. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced, and anyone could tell he was exhausted, but nobody on his team noticed because they were too busy. Kaldur was worrying over Queen Mera's pregnancy, Artemis with her family, Superboy with his daddy issues, M'gann with her image issues, and Robin with Dany's disappearance.

"Kid Flash, what you did was beyond stupid, immature, and you not only put yourself in danger, but also your teammates." Batman scolded, picking Wally out from the whole group.

Wally's hands clutched in fists, a frown settling on his face, while trying to count to ten. It's not like he was the only one that did something wrong, for Pete's sake! Artemis shot an arrow that almost got him in the shoulder, but is she in trouble? Course not. And Robin pulled his ninja act, making the whole team worry about him. But no problem for him.

"Yeah, Kid Dork, you almost killed me out there!" Artemis exclaimed, not noticing how the speedster was reacting.

But, Robin and Batman did. "Uh, Wally, what's wrong?" Robin asked, taking a step forward.

"Nothing." Was the answer of the boy, and everyone could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Kid Flash, I understand that your sister has been missing for almost a week now, but you can't let your personal life get in the way of your responsibilities to the team and the other superheroes." Batman told him, voice hard but still with an undertone of understanding.

"WELL THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" Wally suddenly yelled, catching the whole team off guard. "MY SISTER IS MISSING, MY FAMILY'S FALLING APART, I'M SUCKING AT BEING A SUPERHERO, AND I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He continued, eyes shutting to not let the tears fall.

Everyone only stared at him in worry and shock. Out of all them, he had the most normal family life, well, that was until Dany arrived. But even after that and with her running away, they still looked pretty normal.

Robin took a step forward, going to console his best friend. "Hey, Wally, I understand about what's happening, but you can't possibly think that. Your superheroing is still good because you're still alive and kicking, we're all looking for your sister, and your family seems pretty stable."

That was what did it. Wally didn't want to hear it. His mother was ignoring him, his father was drinking until he was knocked out, and then drank more to soothe the hangover, kids on the street were bullying because of Dany's disappearance, and there was a high chance the girl was with a mobster. No one but the three that were there that fateful night knew this, not even the Bats.

"You're wrong, Rob!" He yelled, his tone a little quieter but he was still yelling. "You're wrong, Speedy's wrong, and I'm hoping Vigilante is too!" He yelled, letting slip two of his most important secrets.

Speedy had somehow formed a connection to Wally, which still surprised him. He thought that they could only have one owner, and Dany was his. But, Speedy explained that Wally was her full brother, and in a way, he could talk with him. Of course, he couldn't control Speedy, but they could speak. What Speedy had been saying was that Dany was happy wherever she was, and that they should stop looking for her.

Everything was silent in the the cave after Wally yelled. His eyes were wide, scared about what would happen now that he had exclaimed that. Batman, of course, was the first to recover and jump him on the issue.

"Wally, what do you mean with what Vigilante said?" He asked, now standing a few feet away from the boy.

Wally now looked at anything but him, only to find the rest of his teammates also looking at him. He frowned, then sighed and let his head drop. "A few days ago, maybe two or three, me, Flash, and Vigilante went to a motel outside of Garden City to check on a lead. When we entered the manager's room, there he was, shot dead by a bullet in the head." He told them.

Batman raised an eyebrow at this. He had heard of Jackson Piovanni's shooting, but he couldn't say he didn't expect it. He was a known pusher and user in Gotham, but he never had evidence. After getting in some trouble with the Falcone's, he was said to leave Gotham, and never heard of again.

"It seems that this other gangster, by the name of Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel, heard some yelling in his room, found something he didn't like, and shot him. What happened, or at least what Vig and Flash say, is that Jackson found Dany sleeping in the back of the motel, decided she was good for something, and tried to rape her." He finished.

The team was silent, too shocked to say anything. Dany, being raped? Gangsters shooting gangsters? What the hell is going on? Robin stepped up, and asked, "Wally, how do you know this? I mean, do you even have any evidence of Dany even being there?"

Wally scowled at him, then nodded. "Yeah, Vig found a picture that means a lot to her on the bed. And, and the bullet that was used to shoot him had a B.S engraved on it. What we're hoping for is that he still has a soft spot for kids and he didn't use her, then shoot her." He answered darkly.

Batman scowled at this. He had heard of Bugsy Siegel, but he had the good luck to never have to apprehend him. He had seen photos of what he did to people he didn't like, and he certainly didn't want something like that happening to Danielle.

"Wally, I think the stress is getting to your head." Artemis spoke up, getting the attention of the whole team. "I mean, are you really saying that your sister could have somehow gotten caught up in gangs? Kidnapped by a mobster? Baywatch, you've finally lost it."

Wally glared at her, then started vibrating. He was getting mad. Who was she to say this? Was she there the day they found the evidence? Did she even _care _about him or Dany? Sure, she was sad when Dany went missing, but she was the happiest and least affected, even Superboy and Kaldur seemed sadder.

"I'm going for a run." He announced after some intense minutes of staring her down. Then, without hearing whatever Kaldur had said, he took off running.

* * *

The first destination he thought of was his home, but he didn't want to go back to silence and sadness. Another one was Uncle Barry's home, but the team knew that was one of the places he would go. So, he ended up going to Vigilante's. The cowboy was surprised to see the soaked red head on his door step, but quickly recovered, let him enter, and went to fetch a towel and a change of clothes.

The boy had been coming here almost five times a week, and he had left a change of clothes for times like these. Flash had also left a change of clothes for himself, even if Wally didn't think he would need it. After having changed into a dry set of clothing, and being given a mug of hot cocoa, Wally and Greg sat down, and they only stared at each other.

"What happened, Wally?" Greg asked in a tired voice.

Wally quirked an eyebrow, and said, "Greg, you've been here for me this whole time and helping me look for my sister, so I think that it would be common logic for me to ask what's wrong with you."

Greg's eyes were wide at how Wally had talked to him, then he smiled sadly, set his cup down on the coffee table, then passed a hand through his hair. "What isn't wrong, Wally?" He asked, looking away from the teen and a picture of his grandfather and grandmother on the wall. "Danielle's missing, Stuff's dead an' Ah'm lookin' fer his killer, the people from Hollywood are chewin' me up, an' to add ta the list, there have been sightin's of the Dummy."

Wally's eyes widened at the news, for he already knew of Vigilante's history with the psychopath. The Dummy was much like the Joker, but smaller, looked even less kid friendly, and took jobs for a lot of money. He's a known gangster, and Vigilante's most dangerous foe. "God, Greg, I'm so sorry..." Wally said, sighing and also putting his cup down. "Here you are with all those problems, not saying a word, and I'm moping and angsting about mine."

Greg gave him a sad smile, then shook his head. "C'mon Walls, yer only a teen, Ah'm a grown man that's seen too many things. Now, how's about we watcha Clint Eastwood movie, then yuh go get some shut eye?" Greg asked, getting up and taking the cups to the kitchen.

Wally got up and stretched, then nodded. "Can I stay here?"

"Sure thing, just call yer parents!"

After having watched the movie 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly', Wally was sent to bed, and Greg stayed cleaning up the mess they had made with a popcorn fight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow right next to his grandfather clock, and straightened up.

"Now what might yuh be doin' here?" Greg asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the shadow.

Slowly, Batman materialized out of the shadow, a frown clear on his features, then said, "I'm here to talk about Bugsy Siegel."

**Thank you for being such awesome people and reviewing. I couldn't update yesterday cause I was in Culebra, an island close to Puerto Rico, and I didn't have access to my computer. Okay, I have two very important questions: Do you still not know how Dany looks like? and Do you think I should put mentions of slash? Because I really like a certain pairing, and I'd like to put them in.**

**And, the name I chose for her comes from the Lana del Rey song 'Carmen'. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, that is my most reviewed chapter! Wingnut 2.0, thank you for the advice, and I'll use it. You all are awesome people, so please, enjoy~**

It didn't take long for Danielle to be known for a name the whole gang feared. 'The Angel of Death' they called her. Much like an angel, you didn't really know it was her until you tried to get with her, and even then you would not be able to speak because you'd die. The men that met her, but let her be didn't know who it was, which was really something good.

The men also knew her as dumber things, like 'Chupacabra', 'Succubus', and some even knew her as 'The Kiss of Death'. But, no matter what you called her, you never really knew how she actually looked. The news of gang members dropping like flies all around Nevada was always in the newspaper, even if they were unimportant people. After the thirtieth death, the members straightened up and stopped trying to take any woman available. And Siegel's announcement about anyone trying to do so to innocents would die helped a little.

She was being haunted by the newspapers in Kansas, which all had something about her. How could she be so big? She was just a pathetic runaway, who left because she was unwanted. Nothing big about it. Either way, she had nightmares about her family, the team, and the League, and she had already cried herself to sleep twice because of them.

On her third day of helping Benny with the management of the gang, a strange man wearing a red helmet, with a brown jacket, gray shirt, black pants, and steel toed boots, walked in, and Dany immediately got a bad vibe off of him. She was sitting in a kind of office that Bugsy had set up for her, right in front of his own, and the only way to get into his was through hers. They were in a large two story building, perfect for what Benny and the gang needed it for.

She looked him up and down, taking in the many weapons he had on him, and how much he reminded her of the people she hated. People that killed for many. Mercenaries. Assasins. But, she couldn't say much, now that she belonged to a gang were she saw killing everyday. Benny and two more were inside the basement right now, killi- I mean _interrogating_ a man that could be a snitch.

"I hope I don't sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" Dany asked, her face of fear morphing into one of indefference. Her days at this job had taught her to never show any weakness.

The man turned his head towards her, also looking her up and down. Which was a pretty fruitless attempt seeing that she was wearing some lose jeans and comfy shirt. Plus, she was sitting behind a desk, which wasn't helping the man see her.

"I'm here to speak with Benny." The man said, now looking her directly in the eyes. He couldn't help but ask, "Do you wear contacts?"

Dany was now sending a text to Benny, telling him that a strange man was looking for him, but stopped to look at him at the question. Why did he ask that? "I'm sorry? You think I wear contacts?" She asked.

The man nodded, not feeling intimidated or anything. "Yeah, people of your skin color don't normally have green eyes." He said, shrugging.

Dany sighed and shook her head, then finished writing the message and sent it. "No, this is my real eye color." She answered, then turned to her computer and continuing her job.

What she did was pretty varied. It went from making sure that Benny stayed on his schedule, to answering any invitations to any party, which actually were a lot of invitations. She would also have to call or recieve calls from Benny's different associates, which also ranged from a man named Black Mask, to the Falcones. She had to make sure that the gang had the gun and drug shipping in order, also bought the drugs and guns they delivered, and made sure to give police fake information, to throw them off their trail.

She smiled up at Benny as he walked in, buttoning up his formal jacket, most probably to hide the most recent blood stain. Dany sighed, making a mental note to get all of his stained clothes and wash them.

"Ah, Red Hood, how have you been?" Benny asked, extending his hand towards the man; now Red Hood; smiling widely.

Dany just continued typing at her computer, writing down how much they would need of the newest drug hitting the streets. She didn't know the real name, but most of the gang members called it Alive. She felt bad about even being close to the drug, but Benny had told her that the men that bought it were already screwed up, and this was just a way to make them feel better.

Red Hood shook it, then answered, "I've been good, Ben, how about you?"

Benny sighed, passing a hand through his hair. "Well, you know. The rookies are driving me crazy, especially now that Cam's here." Benny told him.

Red Hood nodded, "Ben, what made you kill Jackson? He was a good associate of both of us, why would you do it?" He asked, making Dany listen a little more closely, seeing that they were talking about her almost-raper.

Benny now looked at her, smiling sadly. "He the broke my most important rule. Carmen over here was sleeping in the back of his motel, and he didn't like it. I guess he saw her as a toy, and tried to rape her. As you know, I do not tolerate people taking advantage of the weak, and if I didn't kill him, he would just do it to someone else."

Red Hood nodded at the story, then glanced at Carmen, who now was reading a text she had gotten from Angelina. The two had become good friends when her father; who's name turned out to be Ángel Rodríguez; had brought her to the house and left her to help Dany as a punishment for stealing his car. Angelina was tan, with long blonde hair, and light brown eyes. Her father, Ángel, is originally from Guatemala, but her mother is from the states, which is where she got the blonde hair.

_'Hey girl, what's up?' _Was what Angelina had written.

Dany smiled, remembering just how much chaos the sixteen year old had brought to her job in less than hour. _'I'm stuck at Benny's office, being his secretary. The usual.'_

Dany still found it weird being called Carmen. She had always either been called Danielle, Dany, or the nickname she hated the most, Dee. Now being called Carmen or kid by everyone she met, she felt kind of wanted. Rejuvenated and refreshed. Even if she did know what she was doing was dangerous, she couldn't bring herself to really care because she was feeling loved.

_'Why do you call him by his real name? It's so weird! Why not call him dad?' _Angeline responded after a minute.

Dany sighed, being heard by the two men talking. They both turned to her, but she didn't notice because she was typing her answer. _'Cause, Angy, he's not my real dad. He only saved me and now I'm his secretary.'_

Benny cleared his throat, crossing his arms and looking down at Dany. "Carmen, who are you talking to?"

She jumped, her knees hitting her desk, and her head whipping up to see him. She clutched her knees, and let out a small groan at the pain. "Son of a whale shark..." She breathed.

Red Hood burst out laughing at the curse, while Benny shook his head, but still smiled at her shenanigans. After she was done cursing wood and manufactured items, she looked up and gave a nervous smile. "Uh, talkin' to Ang?"

Benny frowned at her, shaking his head and extending his hand. "You know that she's grounded, which means no phone for her, which means you can't talk to her." He told her, while she hung her head and gave it to him.

"Yeah, I do, Ben."

"Hmm, why _don't_ you call me dad?" He asked, reading the conversation the two girls just had on Dany's new I-phone. When Benny had bought it for her, he only said that he would only give the best to such a wonderful girl.

She groaned, and smacked her head against her keyboard, turning off the computer because of the button on it. When she noticed what she had just done, she squeaked, whipped her head up, then tried to stop the shut down, but the screen only went black. She groaned again, then slumped back in her chair. "Damn you to the darkest pit in Tartarus."

Red Hood and Benny looked at each other in question, but the younger only shrugged his shoulders and smiled from behind the mask. "Ben, I think the girl's been working for too long."

Benny smiled and sighed, then motioned for Red Hood to enter his office. "Red Hood, please go inside, I have something very important I need to tell you." Once Red was gone, he turned to Dany, who was smacking her head against the desk. "Cam, don't give yourself a hard time. Your only fifteen, you're allowed to make mistakes." He said, smiling at the confused face she had. "Cancel all my appointments but Mr. Duchovis." He told her, then went inside his office.

Red Hood was looking around, at all the pictures of him and Virginia, and the newest one of both of them with Dany. "Good kid you have there." He said, sounding distant.

Benny smiled sadly, then nodded. "Yeah, which is why I have to ask you something very important."

Red Hood turned to him, a questioning look on his face, but Benny couldn't see it because of the mask. He sighed, walking behind his desk and sitting down. "The Dummy is coming over at eight, and I need her out of here. I can't go, because the appointment is with me, but you could."

Red Hood shook his head, and started to say he had to get back to Gotham, but Benny turned to him with pleading eyes. "Please, Red Hood. I don't want her to meet the psycho, I need her to be safe, and you're the one man here I trust."

Red Hood looked away, then tried to come up with an excuse. "But, what about her little friend?"

Benny shook his head, "I already asked Ángel, and he has a dinner tonight, and he's taking the whole family... Please, Red Hood, I need her as far away from here by eight, and you're the one I trust."

Red Hood looked down at the man that was looking up at him from the chair, and he couldn't help but be shocked. Benjamin Siegel was not a begger, but here he was, reducing himself to just that, for the safety of the girl. She must really mean a lot to him for Benny to be acting like this. He sighed, then nodded.

"Okay, but you need to give me another shipping of Alive." He said, trying to make himself not feel bad.

"Anything, thank you so much. It's already seven, so you can take her right now. Just, don't tell her why. Make anything up, just don't tell her that the Dummy's going to be here. She hates him, and he hates kids." Benny told him.

Red Hood nodded, walked out, then nodded at Dany. "Carmen, come on, we're going to take you to get some lessons."

Her eyes were wide with shock, then she started cleaning up with a speed that would make Flash proud, and ended up beside him. "Let's go." He said, then led her out of the room, off to his warehouse.

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow, and... HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews! You are all so kriffing awesome! Please enjoy~**

After Wally's explosion, Batman had taken him off the team, getting a small smile from the speedster as he ran out of the cave. Wally ran to Vigilante's house, smiling broadly. He had crushed the cowboy in a hug when he answered the door, then told Vigilante that he was free to help Vigilante at any time. Greg had smiled at the boy, then they had entered the house to talk.

"Yuh know, Ah love gettin' yer help, but yuh can't run with me the whole time dressed as Kid Flash. The press is bound ta see, an' ask questions." Greg told him, sittin' in the same arm chair he used when talking to the boy.

Wally was sitting in front of him on a love seat, and he was bouncing in his seat. "I know that Greg! But, come on, you can't tell me you're not happy that now I'm able to help you!"

Greg chuckled at his enthusiasm, then shook his head. "Ah am happy, Walls. It's just that if yuh are goin' ta help, yuh can't go as Kid Flash." He explained.

Wally frowned at the information, then snapped his fingers and smiled broadly. "I know! I can dress up in some western get up, and you call me by a different name, and then, we're going to be okay!" He exclaimed, falling back on the chair, arms spread wide.

Greg chuckled at him, then asked, "Kid, who gave yuh chocolate?"

Wally's eyes were wide at the question, then he shrunk back into the seat. Greg's eyes quickly saddened, and he leaned forward, putting his hand on Wally's and making him look up. "Hey, Wally, Ah was just kiddin'. Seein' yuh so happy after the times bein' so bad, it's refreshin'. Don't take mah question wron', Ah was just surprised."

Wally's eyes were wide, and Greg could see something he had never seen there before. Agony. "I'm sorry Greg, it's just that now that I'm off the team, I can help you search for Bugsy, and we might be able to find Danielle faster. I didn't mean to scare you with my happiness." He tried to cover up the sadness with a lopsided smile, but Greg wasn't having it.

"Wally, what the hell are those parents of yer's doin' now?" Greg asked, his eyes now steely.

Wally sighed, then slumped further into the seat. "Mom's almost never coming out of her room now, dad's drinking a hell of a lot more, and now, Uncle B and Aunt Iris have their work taking most of their time. I-I... I have no one to talk to now but you." He admitted, then rubbed his hands against his face, trying to stop the tears.

Greg sighed, and leaned back into his own chair. Him? Being the only one that Wally could actually talk to? "Don't yuh have yer team?" He asked, trying to find a way for Wally to feel better.

Wally only shook his head. "No, Rob is always nose deep investigating for Dany, and the other two I can talk to are barely there. Aqualad has his own problems with the queen's pregnancy, and Miss Martian is too busy being a leach to Superboy." He answered, voice sounding heavy. He wasn't blind, he knew about their relationship, he just loved bothering the two. It was a sense of normalcy he didn't get anymore.

Greg narrowed his eyes at his answer, then thought about everything. Wally was the one that lost a sister, and the team couldn't even comfort him. The League was doing a very good job at looking for the girl, helping the family, _and _giving Wally at least something that made him smile. Just yesterday Wally arrived with a dog tag necklace that John Stewart had given him. If the adults could do all that, the kids could at least give him a pat on the shoulder and tell him Danielle would be found.

Wally rubbed his face again, shaking his head, then turned to Greg, desperate to change the conversation. He also had something to ask that had been bugging him for a long time. "Greg, why don't you call my sister by Dany?"

Greg's head quickly snapped in Wally's direction, eyes narowed at the name. "Wally, why do yuh want ta know?" He asked, voice a little steely.

"Well, you always avoid calling her Dany, and there was that time you told me to call her Danielle, not Dany." He answered, eyes wide in fear. Not once he had seen Greg react like this.

Greg sighed, shaking his head, then looking back at Wally with sad eyes. "Wally, Ah told yuh that Stuff was killed, an' that's why Ah've been lookin' fer Bugsy, an' the reason Ah don't call her Dany, is because Stuff's name was Dany." He answered, making Wally's eyes grow wider. "When I saved Danielle from them thugs, the two made an instant connections, an they were good friends since. It hurts to call her that, 'cause it just reminds that Ah've lost two kids."

Wally's eyes were wide as Greg answered, then they hardened. He narrowed his eyes, stood up, and put his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Greg, we're going to find that sonnuvabitch, and we're going to make sure that Stuff gets avenged, and that Danielle is safe. I swear to that."

Greg looked up at the boy, un-shed tears in his eyes, then his face also hardened and nodded. "C'mon, Walls, Ah got a lead at the docks, an' we need ta get ya a new suit." Wally's eyes widened, a smile growing slowly, then he nodded crazily.

Greg walked to his coat wrack, took his keys and jean jacket, and walked out the front door, Wally following him like a lost puppy.

* * *

After they had found a costume that hid half of Wally's face, Greg gave him a crash course on using guns. He only had one, seeing that he was good with hand to hand, and that he had speed; but that was only for desperate times; and it was filled with sleeping darts. No way was Greg giving him something that would really kill. Wally was dressed in a dark blue shirt, white gloves, white pants, red bandana, and a white cowboy hat. He still found it amazing how Greg could sneak in such vibrant clothing.

As they snuck on the boat, it was completely quiet, except for the few patrolmen. Vigilante gave one a left hook which knocked him unconscious, and Wally tripped the other one into the water. Pistol whipping another one in the back, Vigilante shoved him down the stairs. Wally kicked away another one that came running at him, then he also fell into the water. They both slowly made their way down the stairs, stepping over the man, then were met by a sharply dressed man in the hall.

"Ben, 'sthat y-?" He asked, but Vigilante choked him, and brought him closer, their faces almost touching.

"Ben? As in Siegel? He's in here?" He asked, glaring at the man.

"Y-yeah... Yeah. Cabin, end o'corridor." The man stuttered out, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Thanks." Vigilante said, letting him go, then puching him in the face. The duo slowly walked down the corridor, Vigilante saying that it was fate for him to finally finish Siegel, then arrived at the door. Inside, a sillhoutte of a short man with a top hat was sitting, and all was quiet.

"Dummy? What are you-?" Vigilante asked, stepping inside, Wally behind him by a few feet.

"I'm not, Vig. Not here at ALL!" A demented child like voice yelled from inside the toy, which Vigilante had grabbed and accidentaly torn it's head off. "Mister Siegel and I are on a ship anchored just other side of this one, yessir." The toy spoke, making Vigilante audibly growl at the midget's catchphrase. "We're drinking wine, eating cheese, having a good time."

Wally took a step back, along with Vig, knowing that villains always had some type of weapon on toys like this. "And. You. Are Dead!" The toy said, then Vigilante let it drop on the seatt.

"Run Kid!" He yelled, and both of them ran out of the cabin. A giant explosion engulfed both of them, and Wally did some quick thinking. Grabbing Vigilante's hand, he threw the other man over his shoulder and tried to run over the debris the explosion sent flying. But, he wasn't fast enough, and some of the shrapnel and fire hit the older man, and him, making them fall into the water, only a few feet away from the fire.

"Vig!" Wally yelled, trying to find the man he had lost. "Vig!" He yelled again, kicking and waving his arms, trying to stay afloat. He found the man's hat a few feet in front of him, and he quickly thought the worst.

He dove under the water, and sure enough, Vigilante was slowly sinking, a trail of blood following him. Wally swam after him, going fast enough to catch him but not hurt him, and swam up, breaking the surface and gulping a big breath of air. Vigilante's head lolled back, and Wally slapped his cheek to keep him away.

"Vig, stay up! Don't you dare leave me!" He yelled, then started swimming to the shore. He was sure he had a cut on his head, and another one on his leg, but he didn't care because Vigilante was losing a lot of blood, and he didn't know where to go. Once he reached the shore, he laid Vigilante down, and grasped his knees, taking in air.

Then, with all of the adrenaline in him fueling him, he picked up the older man bridal style to not jostle him too much, then took off running in the direction of the nearest Zeta Tube. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to be in the cave, Vigilante was not going to die as long as he was with them.

Less than a minute later, he was already in the cave, the team running in to meet him. He stumbled inside, his strength finally failing him, his legs feeling like lead, and he slowly placed Vigilante down. "Help." He said simply, looking directly at Nightwing, then fell and fainted.

The team only stared at him, but Nightwing quickly ran into action with Robin. He checked over both of them, seeing that the older man's body was even more damaged, carefully lifting him up, and running to the med bay. He knew Wally enough to know that he meant the man, and not him. Robin crouched over Wally, moved his arm around his shoulder, and slowly got up, supporting Wally, then looked at his team.

"Someone help, he's too heavy for me to move." He pleaded.

Kaldur was the first to snap out of it, and ran to his friend, placing his other arm around his shoulder. Slowly, the two made their way to the med bay, the rest of the team following behind them.

**I took some of this from the comic, because I really couldn't help but do so, and this is how it finished. And, Wingnut my good friend, what do you need advice with? I'd be happy to help.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you just keep getting awesomer and awesomer. I know that some of you would like to read more about Wally and his adventures, but all of this has to happen with Dany for everything to be clear. I think I'm going to start putting warnings, because I really don't know how you'll react to what I wrote without knowing.**

**Warning: Strong language, mentions of death, and I think that's it. Enjoy~**

The day after Dany went on her rounds with Red Hood, and Vigilante and Wally were blown up, Dany was back in her office as a secretary, with Red Hood playing with a knife next to her. He was throwing it up, catching in by the blade, then throwing it again and catching it by the handle. Suddenly, four African-American men burst into the room, making both occupants of the room look at them.

"Where's Siegel?" The one in the middle spoke, his voice deep and commanding. He was wearing a red bandana on his head, an oversized red shirt with a '20' on it, and 'ROLLIN' on top of the number, with baggy jeans and red converse. He had one tattoo on his right forearm of a five pointed star, with some words under and more decorations, but Dany couldn't see from the distance.

Red Hood glared at them, already identifying them. All of them were wearing red shirts, jeans, and some more red items, making them easily identifiable. He still didn't understand why they flaunted what gang they belonged to, especially with all the violence they brought to the streets.

"I'm sorry, gentleman, but Benny's not here at the moment." Dany told them, making Red look at her as if she was crazy. Sure, she had good moves when it comes to unsuspecting rookies, but these men right here are not the ones you want to mess with if you don't have a gun on hand, or if you don't a hospital on speed dial.

The man that spoke first glared at her, and walked over to her, his hand reaching for the gun he had hidden in his back. Red Hood glared, then swiftly took out his, while standing up and pointing at him. "I'd advise you against that." He said, his gun pointed right in between the man's eyes.

The man looked down the barrel of the gun, then at Red, his hand loosening around his own gun and taking a step back. "Do you know who we are?" He growled, glaring at Red.

He only shrugged, not lowering his gun, which was still aimed at the man, and said, "I can take a guess, but there's no way I'm going to let _any_ of you hurt Benny's daughter."

All the men looked at him as if he was crazy, then took a good look at Dany. Another one took a step forward, making Red Hood turn to him. He had the usual tight-to-the-skull braids, with a tatoo of a '5' on his left cheek. "Fool, you must be on something right now, 'cause there ain't no way that this n***** could be that man's kid." He said, using a word that was really an insult to black people.

Dany glared at him, slowly standing up, while grabbing her papers. "I'm sorry gentleman," She spoke, voice clipped and tense, all the while still glaring at the man that called her that. "But Benjamin Siegel is not in right now, and you do not seem to have an appointment. And, for your information, I'm his adopted daughter." She told them, walking inside Benny's office, then coming back out without the papers.

"If you do want to talk to him, you will have to make one, then wait for me to call you." She told them, standing next to Red Hood, her kind green eyes now filled with anger.

The one that had spoken first huffed, glared at her, then said, "Look, we don't care if you _are _Siegel's kid, we only want to know when we're going to get Alive and our shipment of guns." He said, taking a step forward, making Red Hood aim at him, then take the step back.

Dany crossed her arms and glared, then recited everything that had to do with guns and drug shipments in her job. "I don't know what deal Benny has with you, but you'll have to pass by in a week to get the drugs and the guns." She said, then nodded to herself almost to tell herself she was right.

The four men looked at her as if she was crazy, then the youngest walked up, ignoring the gun Red Hood was pointing at him, and stood in front of her. "What's your name?" He asked, looking her up and down. He was the cleanest out all of them, with no tattoos whatsoever, and he dressed normally, with no baggy clothes, and his hair was shaved.

She didn't flinch at the gaze, then answered, "Carmen." He smiled at her, then extended his arm to shake her hand. "I'm Deshawn. It's good to meet you, Carmen." He said, while Carment shook his hand.

"Feeling's mutual." She spoke, giving him a charming smile.\

Then, the door opened, to reveal Benny laughing and smoking, two of his bodyguards behind him, and a midget with a top hat behind them. Carmen gasped once the midget's face hit the light, and images of her past started flooding her brain. Red Hood and Deshawn noticed this, glancing at her with worried eyes, then at the short man.

His face was completely white, with cheeks that seemed to have been inflated, a monkey like nose, and blank eyes. He wore a tux and a polka dotted bow tie, making him look even more like a child's toy gone wrong. The three black men that were close to the door took a few steps back, to get away from the midget.

Benny noticed the change in the room, and looked at the room's occupants, to see that all of them were looking at the Dummy. Knowing the small didn't like to get attention because of his looks, he spoke up. "What's going on here?"

Those four words made all of the men snap out of their trance, and Dany looked away from the miniature man, anger clear on her features. She had promised herself that she would never see the motherfucker again, and if she did... The small man was going to pay for what he did. Red Hood saw Dany wasn't going to answer, so he did.

"These men came in asking for you while Carmen was working and I was making sure nothing happened, then we told them what they needed to know, and now you've arrived." He said, looking at Benny questioningly.

Ben nodded, then looked down at the Dummy. "Uh, Mr. Dummy, I give you all my thanks for getting rid of my little problem, and you're pay will be given to you in less than a minute." He said, then looked at Carmen who was looking down at her feet. His eyes softened,then he mumbled, "I'll get it know."

He ran into his office, leaving everybody else out there. The leader of the four gang members cleared his throat, then said, "This has been a very good day, thank you for your services, Carmen." He said, sounding like a real gentleman, then finished with, "We will be going now."

The three men walked out of the room, looking anywhere but at the Dummy's face, but Deshawn stayed, looking at Carmen with worried eyes. Then, he turned away and ran after his family, even if he did feel bad for leaving Carmen now. He couldn't help but think how much she looked like a friend he had, Danielle, who was an orphan that came to his house for a while. He really missed her.

Benny walked out of his office, a large envelope in hand, then handed it to the Dummy. "There you go, the whole ten grand."

Dummy looked inside, nodded, then looked up at him with a cold smile. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Siegel, yessir. Goodbye." He said, taking off his hat in goodbye, then walked out of the room with the two body guards, leaving Benny with Red Hood and Carmen.

Dany looked up from her feet, anger all around her face. "Benny, who did he kill?" She asked, voice strained.

Benny looked at her, eyes going soft, then took a step forward, but she took one back. "Benny, who the hell did that sonnuvabitch kill?" She asked, voice sounding like she was about to cry.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that Vigilante was attacking Benny's forces to screw him over, and she knew Benny wasn't going to take that lightly. She knew Benny was a business person that did what he needed to do, but he couldn't have contracted the Dummy to kill him, right?

"Uh, well, Carmen, you know that I've been having trouble with a certain cowboy, right?" He asked, but stopped when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"No." She choked out, eyes pleading, asking him to say that he hadn't killed him.

Benny was surprised at her reaction, then looked away, and said in a low voice, "I contracted Dummy to kill Vigilante." Then, he walked into his office and locked it.

Dany put a hand to her mouth, to silence the sob that escaped her. Red Hood looked at her, eyes a little wide at what just happened, but didn't have time to analyze it because Dany ran out of the room. He looked on as she ran, then at Benny's office door, thinking he should be trying to get his pay and then leaving, but the guilt in his stomach wouldn't leave him. He had killed people in front of her yesterday, and he did notice the flinch whenever he fired off another shot. So, he did the right thing and followed after her.

**I don't really know how this turned out, but I think it's a good way to show how Dany found out her best friend is 'dead'. What do you think? Will Vigilante survive, or die? What do you think, should I continue like I am right now, or only follow one storyline?**

**Also, whoever can guess what gang the men belong to will get a dedication. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Mobileholmes, I'm actually writing Bugsy Siegel out of what I learned from the comic, Vigilante: City Lights, Prarie Justice.**

**Warnings: Uhhh, I think violence? I don't know how to describe it. Please enjoy~**

It had already been two days since Wally's sudden entrance in the cave, and still none of them had awoken. Vigilante was the worst of the both of them, with various cuts, both arms broken, his left leg was also broken, his right ankle was twisted, more than seven broken ribs, a concussion, and a lot of burns. Wally had a broken arm, also with various cuts, one broken rib, one large cut on his head, and burn marks too. Unfortunately, none of them had awoken again after they arrived, leaving all of the adults baffled at their state.

Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Flash were the ones taking care of the two, and neither of them really knew what to do. They knew how to treat both of them, seeing that Vigilante was human and used the normal medicine, and they were already used to treating speedsters. What they didn't know what to do was with Wally. It had already been two days, his injuries weren't that severe, and he was still unconscious.

Batman had been trying to find out where the two were when they got the injuries, but he just couldn't. Vigilante lived in a dessert in Las Vegas, which he had already visited before, and he tried to look for explosions close to him, and none were found. He even looked in the whole state, and even insorrounding states, but nothing. No reports of explosions, fires, anything.

Right now Robin was visiting Wally, even if he was looking for more information on Dany's were-abouts. Since Wally arrived at the cave, he had been working harder to find her, just to make Wally happy again. Suddenly, Wally bolted up right, screaming out "VIG!" Robin jumped out of his seat, delicately pushing the older boy down to not hurt him, while Wally just breathed fast with wide, scared eyes.

"Waly, calm down!" He yelled over Wally's own screams.

Wally stopped screaming, finally taking in where he was. He was panting because of both the nightmare and his yelling, finally noticing that Robin was also worried about him.

"R-rob?" He asked.

Robin nodded, his hands still on Wally's shoulder to keep him down if needed. "Yeah, Wally it's me. You don't need to worry, you're in the infirmary." He told Wally, trying to make him calm down.

Wally looked around the room, then gulped, a name choking on his lips. "I-is V-vig okay?" He stuttered, eyes wide with fear.

Robin nodded, then proceeded to retell what had happened. "Yeah, Walls. After you suddenly appeared with Vigilante, Nightwing took him to the infirmary, and me and Aqualad took you. What, exactly, happened to you two?" He asked.

Wally only shook his head, then tried to get up. "I-I have to see him. Is he okay? What are the injuries?" He asked, only to struggle with Robin, who wasn't letting him get up.

"Wally, shut up, you need to rest." He commanded, then yelped when the older boy used his speed to throw him on the bed and get up. "What the heck, Walls?" He exclaimed.

But, Wally wasn't paying attention. He sped over to the bed next to his, which was the one where they were keeping Vigilante. What he saw made Wally gasp in shock. Many IV's were connected to the man's body, with a heart monitor at his side, showing his hearbeat was slow but okay, he had casts on both his arms, his leg, many bandages, and more. Wally felt tears prick at his eyes because of guilt, and felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Wally, it wasn't your fault." Robin said, voice filled with understanding.

But, Wally didn't want to be understood. He wanted Vigilante to be awake right now, and him on the bed. Vigilante wasn't supposed to have gotten hurt. If anyone deserved to be in a bed, it was supposed to be him. He was the one that made his sister run away. He didn't deserve anything he had. Not his powers, not the friendship's or team he had, nothing. Well, once he thought of it, he did kind of deserve the parents he had now, seeing that all they did was ignore him and mope all day.

He shook his head, squeezing his eyes to not let the tears fall. "Wrong, Rob. It _was_ my fault." He said, looking down at the body of his best friend. In those short days, he had managed to gain a new father figure, and he was almost dead because Wally wasn't fast enough. "I-I have to go." He said, voice cracking, then ran out of the infirmary, Robin yelling after him.

He ran straight through the living room, which held the whole team and Batman, and they were being chewed out by him, and into the hangar. On the left, Speedy was looking at him from withing his stable, green eyes looking as if he knew what Wally was going through.

_"Wally, what's going on?"_ Speedy asked, then dropped his head to open the stall. He trotted out, next to Wally, then cuddled his face against Wally's.

Wally smiled sadly at the gesture, then raised his right hand to pet the horse. "I'm a huge ass failure,my parents don't want me anymore, and Vigilante is almost dead... Oh! Don't forget I made my sister hate me and my whole team hate me."

Speedy seemed to frown at his words, then bit Wally by the back of his shirt and threw him on his back. Speedy was a big horse, made in a facility that used animals to try to take down heroes. He was specifically made to take down the Flash. He had metallic armor on, a cyborg eye, and he was muscled. It was no surprise that he could pick Wally up and throw him.

He took off running at the speed of sound, bursting straight through the wall of the hangar, and running to God know's where. "SPEEDY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Wally yelled, holding on to Speedy's neck. Even if he didn't want this to happen, and he was all sad and depressed, he couldn't help but think that now he knew how Dany felt when this happened.

_"I'm going to take you to your sister, so you can finally see that she's happy and you don't need to feel so bad."_ Speedy said, then cut down the telepathic link.

Wally's eyes widened at the news, then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" He yelled, even if he knew that he wouldn't be answered. Speedy just continued running, ignoring the boy on his back. He was going to show them his partner was happy for once and for all, and they were going to stop their pitiful moping. The Flash was already getting on his nerves, but he partly blamed that on his programming.

Before long, Wally and Speedy were speeding down the streets of Las Vegas, leaving the people they passed baffled at what they saw. A black, grey, yellow, and red blur then nothing. That's how fast they were going. Then, they arrived on the roof of a warehouse, Wally almost falling forward because he wasn't expecting it.

"Stupid hyperactive pony." He muttered under his breath, sliding off of Speedy's back and looking around. It was already dark, with only the night people walking around, and he didn't really like what he saw. A woman and a man on the floor, looking like they were eating each other's faces, a man injecting himself to the side, and a lot more.

Speedy nudged his back with his nose, and Wally turned to look at the window. Inside, a tall girl with blonde hair was smiling and laughing with a dark skinned boy, a man wearing a mask, and...

"No." He breathed, eyes wide at what he saw. Dany was in there, wearing very revealing clothes, smiling and laughing with the three others. He took a step back, trying to tell himself it wasn't her.

_"That's Dany."_ Speedy finally opened the link, to tell him this. His green eyes were giving him sad looks, feeling the emotions rolling off of Wally.

"No, no, no, NO!" He yelled, and with each word he took a step back, getting closer to the edge.

_"Wally, please be careful!"_ Speedy yelled out, but Wally wouldn't snap out.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Wally yelled, taking another step.

_"Wally, look out!" _Speedy yelled, but it was too late.

"AAAHHH!" Wally yelled as he fell back, his arms and legs flailing, falling to the floor.

_"WALLY!"_ Speedy yelled, running to the edge only to close his eyes as Wally impacted. He opened his eyes, they were shining with sadness and regret, only to see the boy not moving. _"Wally?"_ He asked quietly, but he couldn't move. His hooves were glued to the spot, and so were his eyes.

**I know that I haven't updated in a while, but Saturday was hectic for me, and Sunday I was dragged around with my best friend. The gang that Deshawn belongs to is the Bloods, and I love all of you for reviewing. **

**Three reviews and I shall update tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I must say sorry for being late. Yesterday I was planning on writing this, but my father took his laptop with him, leaving me without acces to Fanfiction. And, after that we went to celebrate my birthday and got home really late. But, thank you for the reviews, you are all awesome!**

**Warnings: Violence, mild yucky scene; I think; and character's 'death'.**

Everything was normal for Dany for that day. She had ignored her father the whole day, done her job as a secretary, joked with Red Hood, Deshawn, and Angelina, then gone on her rounds with Red Hood. What was out of place was the ambush they caught themselves in. A blonde and big man held her arms behind her back while a black haired one kissed her forcefully. She thrashed against the hold, moving her head from side to side to not let the man kiss her, but he only gripped her chin painfully tight and punched her in the stomach.

She gasped as the air left her, the punch leaving her breathless. The man let out a cold laugh, gripped her chin again, and made her look at him. His blue eyes were filled with amusement, and his mouth was in a cold smile.

"So this is the legendary Angel of Death?" He asked, tone mocking.

Dany only glared at him, but yelped unexpectedly when the man behind her twisted her arms. She started trying to get some leverage, putting her right foot between his two legs, and hastily kicking forward, making his right knee buckle forward and him stumble and let go of her to regain his balance.

Dany didn't even hesitate when she ran at the black haired man, punching him in the jaw. He yelled out at the pain, and danced around to try to get rid of the pain as Dany took off her high heels. She heard a yell of rage once both were off, and fortunately ducked when the blonde man tried to tackle her. He landed with a large thud, and stayed there. The black haired one was over the pain, glaring at her and a crowbar in his hands.

"You don't hit like a girl. How the _fuck_ do you hit like you've got a bag o' bricks in your hand?" He asked, slowly walking towards her.

She slowly walked to the right, with him to the left, and they started circling each other. Dany's eyes were narrowed, analyzing him moves to see which moves she should make to make him go down as fast as possible, while he just glared and fumed, the crowbar ready to clobber her on the head.

"I train." Dany answered, then her eyes widened as the man slumped onto the ground, a puddle of blood forming beneath his head. She sighed, letting her muscles untense, then smiled up at the building where Red Hood was. "Took you long enough." She said, then walked over to the blonde man's body. Sure enough he had already shot him.

Red Hood jumped down from the fire-escape next to her, then crossed his arms and glared at the two men he had shot. "These dirt-bags have gotten smarter." He told her, making her look up at him with questioning eyes. "Four of them ambushed me up on the roof, trying to kill me so his boss wouldn't have to worry about dying as he did some things to you." He said, glaring even harder at the black haired man.

"He was going to hit me with that crowbar." She said, voice barely above a whisper.

Red Hood looked down at her, wondering why she said that, then noticed that her eyes were moist. She wiped at them, not wanting to him to see her cry, then explained. "A good friend of mine was killed because of a bastard with a crowbar. Have nightmares that it was me."

Red Hood sighed and nodded, knowing what she meant. He had also been on the recieving end of a crowbar being swung around by a madman, and that was a bad experience. Not like anyone else knew. He raised his right hand, then softly pushed her forward. "Let's go. The locals must have heard the gunshots and called the police."

She nodded and walked out of the alley way, Red Hood following. They had already finished their rounds for the night, so they were going to head back to the warehouse, where they would find Deshawn and Angelina playing with the guns and knives, and then Red Hood would most likely take them to get a drink in the diner.

Once they arrived at the warehouse, everything happened as expected. Deshawn and Angelina were trying to throw knives, failing miserably and almost beheading Red Hood when he entered. Thankfully he managed to catch it before it hit his neck. He glared at the bth of them, then started to chew them out. After they had said their sorries and 'promised' to never use weapons for fun again, they started fussing over Dany.

"Carmen! What happened to you?" Angelina exclaimed, running over to her friend.

Dany's dress was ripped at the hem, she had dirt on her hands and face, and her arms were getting bruised in the shape of a hand, but she was okay. "Nothing, Angy. I'm okay. You shouldn't worry." She said, smiling tiredly to get her off her back.

Angelina only glared and put her hands on her hips, "Carmen Siegel," she said in a pissed off tone, making Dany cringe, "Have you seen your hands? What the hell happened?"

Dany looked at anywhere but her, not wanting to tell her what happened. Thankfully, Red stepped up and talked for her. "Ange, we got a little bad luck on our rounds. Nothing that we can't cope with." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She glared at him, then Deshawn said, "Yeah, it's not like she can't take it. Have you seen how she beat up my brother?" He asked, eyes wide as he told the story. "The bastard still can't feel his nuts!"

That got a laugh out of the kids, while Red only smiled from behind the helmet and shook his head. Then, the laughing abruptly stopped with a yell of 'NO!'. Dany's eyes were wide, recognizing the voice immediately, her whole body going tense. The other three, though, wanted to know what happened, seeing that the only yells they usually heard were of pleasure. Deshawn and Angelina ran over to the closest window, looking outside, only to see a red haired boy stepping back on the legdge, his eyes wide as he yelled, "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"STOP!" Angelina yelled from inside, but he didn't hear her and he fell, screaming along the way, then falling silent once he impacted.

Angelina and Deshawn were shaken up by what they saw, Angelina having gone deathly pale, and the color leaving from Deshawn's lips, showing just how scared they were. Red Hood ran over to them, asking what had happened, and looking out the window to only see a horse looking down at the floor.

Dany didn't stick around to hear what they were saying. She had heard Speedy's telepathic yell, and she knew that she had to go. She ran out of the room, bursting out of the door and scaring Virginia.

"Carmen? What happened?" She asked, looking wide eyed at the back of her 'daughter'.

"No time, Virginia! Call an ambulance!" She yelled, then jumped down the stairs and crossed the workers floor. She burst out of the double doors, looked from right to left to see where he was, then saw the piece of ground that was unleved with yellow and red sticking out.

"No, no, no, no." She said, the tears pricking her eyes as she ran towards Wally's body. She kneeled next to him, hands hovering over his face, with his eyes closed and mouth in a grim line. "Wally?" She called out, hoping to get an answer. But she didn't. She put her ear against his chest, hearing a faint heartbeat.

It now started to rain, her hair sticking against her face and neck, but she didn't care because she was softly cradling Wally's head to her chest. "Oh, Wally..." She cried. "I'm so, so, sorry." She sobbed, shaking her head. "If I hadn't left, this never would've happened." She cried, ignoring the looks she got from her friends once they arrived.

"The ambulance's gonna be here in two minutes. What the hell happened?" Virginia asked, stepping through the line her friends had made, then gasped. She ran over to her daughter, eneveloping her in a hug from behind while Dany continued hugging Wally. Everything was quiet as they waited for the ambulance, then they heard it.

A cough. They all looked down at Wally, to see his green eyes opening. Only slightly, and he couldn't focus on anybody, but he did on Dany's voice. "D-dany?" He asked hoarsely.

She nodded, moving her head so Wally could see her. "Yeah, Walls, I'm here."

He nodded, eyes closing and his hand moving to her cheek. "You've grown so much."

Dany smiled at him, then shook her head. "You've always been a jokester."

Wally smiled painfully at her, then yelped in pain. Seeing the panicked face of his sister, he said, "My back is killing me." She smiled sadly down at him, then said, "Don't worry. The ambulance is going to be here in a minute, and then you'll be okay again."

Wally nodded slowly, but he didn't believe her. He might be 'okay' again, but that wouldn't take away his guilt. Vigilante wouldn't suddenly heal as fast as him, his parents wouldn't hug him and greet him warmly, and the team wouldn't like him. He was only a nuisance, and he deserved to die right here.

"Wally, see, stay awake. The ambulance is already here, and they're going to make you better." He heard Dany's distant voice say, but he didn't _hear_ it.

He felt his body being moved onto a gurney, then being wheeled away, but nothing more. The darkness was creeping in, and there was no way he was going to win. The last thought he had was 'At least now I won't be so bothersome to everybody.'

**Please review. I know it's sad, but I have to do it. This is me forming Dany's character. Four reviews and I shall update tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and don't worry, I will not kill Wally. He's a main character here. You have no idea how hard it was for me to find a hospital in Las Vegas. I need one that specializes in backs, if you know any. I just typed up the one with the name I liked the most.**

**Warning: None really. This is a nice chapter.**

When Wally awoke, he was in a completly white room, with an incessant beeping next to him, and his head hurt as if he had just been run over it by a mack truck, then had it juiced by Superboy. He groaned, trying to left his hand to hold it, but stopped when he felt something move inside it. He looked inside, to see an IV attached to his hand.

"What the?" He asked, trying to remember what happened.

Then everything came back to him. Waking up in the cave's infirmary, the talk with Robin, Vigilante, being kidnapped by Speedy, seeing his little sister laughing with a bunch of people, then falling. He faintly remembered hearing her voice, but nothing more. He looked around the room, to find Dany sleeping, her head resting on the man from yesterday, but he was wearing sunglasses. He looked down at himself, feeling guilty, finding himself without a shirt but with pants.

He tried to get up, only to find stinging pain in his lower back. He gasped at the pain, not used to anything like it, then fell back on the bed. His yell awoke both of the room's occupants, who jumped up and looked around wildly, trying to get their things together. Wally moved his good hand to his back, to find a bandage running from the begining of his but, up to his middle back. His eyes were wide, mouth gaping as he looked at Dany, who had the same wide eyes.

"Wally, you're okay." She breathed, then walked over to him and hugged him, making sure to not touch him where the bandages were.

"D-Dany?" He asked, not knowing if this was real or a dream.

She looked at him with watery eyes and nodded, and that was all that Wally needed. He hugged her back tightly, taking away her breath along with his, but he didn't care. Dany was here! Right in front of him! Hugging him! Sure, there was some creepy man looking at both of them as if wondering what just happened.

"God, Dany." Wally breathed, hugging her tighter, making it seem that she was the only thing keeping him there right now. "You have no idea how sorry I am." He said, already readying himself to apologize.

But, he was cut off by Dany speaking. "Wally, don't you dare say sorry. I am the one that should be apologizing here." She said, retracting from the hug, putting her hands on her hips, and smiling down at him.

Wally smiled up at her, then motioned her to continue with his good hand, which just so happened to be the bad one because he had a cast on it. His body was still sore from the explosion, but his back hurt a lot more, which most probably was because of his fall. His head was also bandaged, which he could tell because hair continued to fall on his eyes.

"Wally, I'm sorry that I ran away and cost you so many problems. I swear, if I knew ma and pa would react like that, I would never have left. And the gang, God..." She breathed, sitting down at Wally's side and putting both her hands on his. "They never should've ignored you."

Wally smiled sadly at her, then shook his head. "They have their own problems, mine shouldn't be theirs." He said. "Now can I apologize?"

"No." She said sternly, then smiled. "When I next see them, I am going to whoop their asses." She said, then the man cleared his throat, making both of them look at him.

He looked to have his eyes narrowed from behind the glasses, a frown on his face. Dany got a 'I just realized you were standing there' face, then smiled sheepishly and motioned to him. "This is a good friend of mind, Walls, Red."

Red nodded at him, arms crossed, then walked over to the bed. "How did you get up on the ledge?"

Wally looked at Dany, seeing if he could say the bits about the horse, and she nodded, understanding what he meant. "I already told him half of the story. You know, me running away and Speedy, but we don't know exactly what happened." She explained.

Wally nodded, then looked at Red. "Speedy kidnapped me after I ran away from my friends, then ran me all the way there. Looked inside the window, saw you guys, and I just went into shock. With everything bad, I was just surprised." He said, now looking down at his lap.

Red nodded, then turned to Dany. "So, are you going to call his parents, or me?" He asked, producing a disposible phone from his jacket.

"You should do it. Mom and dad would go crazy if it was me. Plus, I want to know everything that's been going on." She said, then looked at Wally with a smile as Red left the room. "Now, how about you tell me just how the family has been acting?" She asked, producing a pen and miny notebook from her purse.

Wally sighed at her, the joy of seeing her being replaced by the fear of saying everything that has happened. How could his life be so mixed up?

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Allen?" Red Hood asked, standing outside of a hotel called the Imperial Palace Hotel. He had stayed there before, when he wasn't that good of a friend of Siegel's and it was the worst place ever. Good thing that he hadn't wasted too much money.

On the other side of the line, Barry was speeding around the cave, trying to find Batman. When he did, he finally answered. "Yeah, this is he."

Red rolled his eyes at the attention the speedster was paying, then said, "This is concerning your nephew. His parents would not pick up the phone, and there really isn't another family member to call."

This got all of the speedster's attention, and he just about dropped the phone. He took a few deep breaths and regained his bearings, he said, "What's wrong?"

Red smirked from underneath the mask, glad that finally someone was paying attention about Wally. He knew what had happened with Carm... Dany, and he didn't like it. Sure, she was missing, but Wally had been their child for longer. And, she agreed. They should've been paying more attention to him and not her. At least the Justice League what was half right and made sure he was good from time to time.

"We found him on the streets yesterday, he seems to have fallen from a two story building, and compressed a vertebrae. We need permission of a parent or guardian to continue with the surgery." He answered, looking at the reports he had swiped from the hospital.

Barry's mouth was hanging open, Batman looking at him as if he was crazy, and Martian Manhunter looking at him with understanding eyes. "Oh God." He breathed, slowly sliding down the wall and sitting against it.

"Mr. Allen? Do we have your permission? We can continue with the surgery now, but you'll have to sign when he is released." Red Hood told him, his smile turning to a frown hearing his reaction.

"Yes, you do! I-is he okay? Anything more serious than that?" He asked, eyes wide in fear.

Red Hood seemed taken aback by the question, then hummed as he read the report. "Only the old injuries. One broken rib, the cut on his head, the various cuts across his body, the burns, and the broken arm. If you do not mind, we will ask you about those when you arrive." He said.

Barry nodded in superspeed, then noticed that the doctor couldn't see him. Realizing this, he said, "Yes, of course. In what hospital is he in?"

"He is in Southern Hills Hospital and Medical Center. We will have to wait about a day before doing the surgery, to make sure Wallace is stable, then he will be staying in the hospital for a few weeks. You should not worry, he is in very good care." Red Hood said, smiling at the sigh in relief of the older man.

"Thank you, so much. I will be telling his parents and we'll be getting on the nearest plane to get there." Barry said, slowly getting up and ignoring the questioning glances he got.

"You are welcome, Mr. Allen. Have a nice day." Red Hood said, then cut the connection. He looked at the phone, then threw it at the ground and shot it. Now if the Bat looked for him, he'd find either the hotel or nothing.

Barry sped out of the cave, not even giving them an explanation, but stopping by Vigilante's room, writing down a quick note, then left completely.

Red Hood whistled as he walked over to his motorcycle, got on it, then sped towards the hospital. He had to make sure to return the reports, then make sure that Dany and Wally didn't cause much trouble. The girl was problematic when she didn't have a partner in crime, and having a speedster for one was not going to help any of the patients.

**See, I can't kill Wally. He's too important to the story line. Four reviews please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, but things in my family have been rough, and I haven't had time to write. I am so very sorry, and I want to thank all of you for the reviews. All of you are awesome, and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Warnings: A little bit of blood, and not very bad language. Enjoy~**

That night, Dany and Red Hood tried to get back to their normal routines, go out and kill some rapers and pedophiles, joke around with Angelina and Deshawn, maybe even go to the diner with the gang and just laugh around. Red Hood didn't get the usual and normal satisfaction he usually got when he shot the people that tried to hurt Carmen. Dany didn't even _try_ to acknowledge the people that got too close, because she only knocked them out for Red Hood to kill. She didn't get the adrenaline rush she usually got, and it was starting to worry her a little, but not as much as the other things on her mind.

_"Wally, are you absolutely sure that she has been acting like this?" Dany asked, eyes wide and hopeful, hoping what Wally had told her wasn't true. He only glared at her, cradling his broken arm, which he had recently aggravated by hitting Dany upside the head. _

_"Dany, I don't know in what world you've been living in, but mom has been depressed to the umpth degree, ignoring me and dad, and I'm pretty sure I would be starving if I didn't know how to cook, dad has become an alcoholic, and the kids from the street are just being bullies." He said, explaining for what he felt was the millionth time._

_Dany's eyes were wide, filled with unshed tears, but she wouldn't let them. She closed them as tight as she could, along with her fists, breathing deeply and reciting her favorite sayings so she wouldn't do anything stupid. After she was done, she sighed and looked at Wally with sad eyes. "God, Walls. Speedy only told me the nice version of things."_

_Wally smiled at her, then shook his head and looked at her with sad and sincere eyes. "Hey, Dany, don't worry about it. I've found you, I know you're alive and well, and if I've been able to put up with it for this long, a few more weeks will be okay with me." He said._

_Dany sighed, passing a hand through her short hair, then shook her head. "Wally, I-I can't go back..." She said, now positive that she would start crying any minute. "Of what you've told me, I wouldn't _want_ to go back." Then, she exhaled a shaky breath. "Plus, I don't think they would want me back. With the things I've done..." She drifted off, letting the sentence hang._

_Wally's eyes narrowed, then he slowly wrapped his fingers around her own. "Dany, what happened? What did you see? What did you do?" He asked._

_She gasped at how he knew that something from that life was bothering her, especially because she hadn't told him anything. She looked down at her lap, her hand lying limp in Wally's own, thinking about everything she had had to do. The things she had done, people she had hurt, everything that had happened was horrible. She raised her hand to her face, choking back a sob. Wally reacted fast, and ignoring the pain that exploded from his back, he sat up on the bed and hugged his sister, comforting her._

_"Dany, come on, whatever you've done... I don't care." He said, raising his broken arm to stroke her hair. "You're actually one of the best things that ever happened to our family. Mom and dad weren't communicating, Uncle B and Aunt Iris weren't listening, and I was just acting like it was normal. When you came, you brought life in. Mom and dad were the happiest I ever saw them when you were around, and I actually loved the feeling of having a sister." He comforted her, wanting her to feel better._

"Hey, Carmen, what're you thinking about?" Red Hood asked, killing off the last round of low lives, turning only to see Carmen sitting down on the steps of the back of an apartment, her head in her hands, seeming like she was pulling her hair out.

He sighed, put his gun in it's holster, then walked over to her. He sat down next to her, leaning on his elbows, which he put on the steps behind him. He waited for a good two minutes in complete silence, being patient so as to not let Dany feel like he was smothering her. He knew who she was, but he just didn't want to admit it. If you found out the first person you actually let close to you after your heart was broken was actually a run away, who had a good life that she belonged in, would you want to admit it? Even if he didn't want to acknowledge her as Danielle West, he really wanted to ignore the constricting feeling from his chest from just thinking about her leaving.

"If you found out that your little sister was basically a prostitute, who had a best friend that killed all the guys that tried to touch her, and that she was happy in the life of a gangster, what would you do?" Dany finally asked, looking up at Red Hood's mask, eyes cold and steely.

His eyes went wide at the question, which completely caught him off guard, then turned away from her gaze to think of an answer. What _would_ he do? He didn't have a sister, and the closest he felt to anybody was with Carmen, even if it was stupid. Now that he thought about it, she was kind of like a little sister to him. He clearly demonstrated that on the field, by killing anybody that even touched her.

"I guess I'd try to get her back and out of that life. How did she even get in the life?" He asked, lookind down at Dany, who was looking back up at him with questioning eyes.

She frowned slightly at his question, then turned away from his gaze to think. Even if she had wanted it to sound as something that just popped in her mind, but she should've known better. This _was_ Red Hood she was talking to. He catched on to any little thing that you ever did, and would analyze it to manage to profile you.

"You do know that I was talking about myself, right?" She asked, even though she already knew that he did.

"Yes. Now, I don't know if you're ready to talk about it, but I want to know just how you came to be in this life." Red Hood answered,

Dany sighed, then let her head hang. "I-I'm not ready to talk about it." She mumbled, then looked up at Red Hood with such sad eyes that it made a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time spring up in Red Hood's body.

He sat up straight, right next to Dany, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder, sniffling and trying her best to not let the tears fall. "I just asked you what you would do. It's so that I can have some reassurance for when I tell Wally the truth." She said, looking up at him with big eyes.

Red Hood nodded, then sighed while he rubbed her arm. "I should have waited to ask you." He said, then stopped rubbing her arm to check the time. '9:46' the little watch read. "Come on, we should get going back." He said, then waited for Dany to nod.

When they were in the car, Dany turned on the radio on the rock channel, listening to a song with a strong guitar riff, and returned to her mind. Red Hood sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to be talking for a while, and started heading back in the direction of his warehouse. Benny had asked him to take her there, seeing that he was going to have to have a meeting with some men that were pretty rowdy, and he didn't want Carmen close to any of them. Virginia still hadn't said anything to him about Wally, having had decided with Red Hood that it was best for him to not know.

When they were only about eight minutes from the warehouse, meaning they were in the darkest parts of town, something dark landed in the middle of the street, making Red Hood yell out a not very nice word and swerve to the side, narrowly missing it. Dany exclaimed in surprise, hitting her head against the door when Red went to the left. She wasn't expecting it to happen, and was too busy moping and feeling sorry for herself to actually analyze what was happening.

The car hit a post head on, making Red Hood's air bag activate, but not Dany's because it wasn't on. Unfortunately, she banged her head against the dashboard, then against her seat. She moaned in pain, raising her hand to her forehead, to hiss at the sting she got when she touched it. She lowered her hand, to find blood.

Red Hood wasn't paying attention to her though, more to getting out of the car so the airbag wouldn't suffocate him. Once out, he coughed a little, then got up to check on Dany. She was looking at her hand, which he didn't understand, until he saw the difference of color on her hand. Then, he heard it. It virtually sounded like someone taking a piss, but it was too close.

"Dany, get out now!" He yelled, sliding over the hood of the car and running to open the door.

She got out of the car, almost falling if he didn't catch her, moving clumsily as he moved her away from the car. He should've been expecting this. With all the enemies he and Benny had, it would only be normal for one of them to be ballsy enough to atack Dany. He felt so stupid for not noticing it before. He ran with Dany, then jumped behind a car on the other side of the street, putting his right arm over both of them, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

And when it happened, the normal movie things also did. The car alarms went off, dogs started to bark, and a lot of debris flew every which way, some of it hitting Red Hood's hand, and Dany's leg, which wasn't completely tucked in. Once everything was done, and Red Hood had counted a full minute, he finally got up, looking at the cars' remains. It was an old model of a jaguar, and a beauty in their eyes, but now it was only charred remains, and little fires.

Red Hood sighed, then offered Dany his hand, who took it and got up. He looked at her injury, then without warning picked her up by the waist and sat her down on the car's hood. She yelped in surprise, and the jostling of her leg, but only glared at him and crossed her arms. He chuckled at her face, then took out some bandages he always had with him and started wrapping her head.

Catching her awed gaze, he said, "What, are you really that surprised I carry bandages with me? Have you not see my line of work?" He asked, smiling at her glare.

He shook his head when she stuck her tongue out, then took out his phone. He had to call someone, there was no way he was going to risk Dany right. He didn't know, but she might have a concussion, seeing she hit her head two times; even if it was really three; and he wanted to be sure. As he called a Angelina, he felt a change in the temperature, making it feel colder. He had only felt that very few times, and the most was with...

He turned around to see Dany off of the car's hood, slowly walking towards him backwards, with a very tall shadow in front of her. Red Hood's eyes narrowed, then closed the phone and put it in his pocket, and walked towards the two. He moved Dany behind his back, and glared up at the figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled, already thinking up ways to attack the man and manage to get away along with Dany.

"What are you doing with Danielle West?" The figure asked, finally letting his face be seen.

Dany's eyes went wide with fright, seeing the angry and dissapointed face of Batman.

**Please, four reviews and I shall update tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the reviews, and because all of you want to see what happens with Dany and Batman, I will write that chapter now and leave Wally's for later. This was actually one of the hardest chapters to write, so I hope you enjoy~**

**Warnings: Not so bad words, but still... Violence, and drug mentions.**

Now, both Dany and Red Hood were staring into the glare of the Batman, who was beyond pissed off. He only came here to tell his ex-adoptive son to stop killing so much, and finds him driving around; in a car that exploded, mind you; with the same girl the whole League had been looking for for almost two weeks.

"Well?" He asked, taking a step forward.

Red Hood took out his gun, aiming it at Batman, his left hand behind him to keep Dany a safe distance. "I asked you first." He said, getting ready to shoot at him.

"Jason." Batman growled, glaring with even more intensity.

Red Hood returned the glare, hating him for calling by his real name. Wasn't he the one going on about secret identies staying secret no matter what? He just called him by his real name, in front of a girl that could use it to her advantage. He might as well return the favor.

"Bruce." He said, in a growling and mocking tone.

Batman's glare got even more intense, which shocked Dany because she already thought she had seen the worst. Guess she was wrong. She looked at Batman, then Red Hood's back, sighed, then whimpered at the pain that came from her leg. Both of the men's eyes turned to her, as she kept her eyes closed tight to try to distract herself.

"What did you do to her?" Batman accused Red Hood, taking a step towards Dany, only to be blocked by a mad Red Hood.

"What the hell! How could you say I did something to her!" He yelled, returning the gun into it's holster then getting in a fighting stance.

Batman let the glare drop, but narrowed his eyes at Red Hood. "I just want to check what's wrong with her."

Red Hood shook his head, then turned around to look at Dany. She was standing stiffly, seeming to be favoring her right leg, her fists clenched with her face morphed into one of pain.

"Carmen?" He asked, voice turning soft and surprising Batman.

Dany opened her eyes, also looking surprised at the tone, then asked in a tense voice "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. He knew that the hits on her head might be hurting her right now.

"Nothing that you should worry about. What do you want, Batman?" She asked, suddenly losing all the tension from her body, giving off a laid back vibe yet again, smirking at Batman.

Batman glared at her, then walked towards the two, towering over both of them. "Danielle, what are you doing here?" He asked, then swiftly turned around as he heard gun fire.

Bullets rained down over them from the rooftops of the sorrounding buildings, and Batman pushed them into the alleyeway next to them. "WHAT THE HELL!" Red Hood yelled, his arms over Dany's head so the bullets wouldn't hit her, while running with most of her weight on him. What is up with her leg?

Red Hood broke down one of the doors in the alley, and both of them jumped in. Dany grunted when her leg made contact, but didn't complain as Red Hood led her into the building. Batman stalked in after them, and the three of them stayed in there in the dark for almost five minutes. Eventually the gunfire ceased, leaving them all in silence.

Batman turned to the two of them, glare evident even in the darkness. "What was that?" He asked, already blaming them on what had just happened.

Red Hood sighed, letting his head drop while Dany looked up at him from her seat on the floor. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. Every so often she would brush her hand agains her cut, flinch, then leave it along.

"What do you mean, Batman? You really think I know what the hell just happened!" Red Hood asked, taking a step forward to try to intimidate Batman.

Batman didn't back down, and only glared and crossed his arms in response. Dany sighed and let her head drop, already frustrated by how they were acting. Men! Why must they try to prove themselves all the time! She already knows both of them are men! She's also sure that they know that they are men! Why must they act like this?

"You are the only one here that has managed to make any enemies here in Las Vegas." Batman said in a matter of fact tone, arms still crossed.

Red Hood's eyes widened at what he had just said, not understanding why he had just said that. Sure, he had made enemies, but not enough, and they didn't hate him too much to actually want to kill him like that. If anything, Benny Siegel had made the enemies, which meant that they were targeting Carmen, not him.

"I'm sorry, Bats, but you just sound plain old stupid. You have no idea what I've been doing here, nor what enemies I've made. So, please stop making yourself look like an idiot, and shut up." He growled, crossing his arms, and turning his back towards Batman.

Dany sighed yet again, not wanting to see the blowup that was bound to happen with the two of them, then gasped in surprise when Red Hood roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "Why don't you tell both of us the truth, Cam?" He asked, hissing the name.

She looked at him with wide and fear filled eyes, scared at his sudden mood change. And, at how rough he was being. Sure, she had seen him get pissed off before, but that was just when they were on their rounds. He usually just took out all his anger out on the sick people on the street, and then left the smiles for their little group.

"Jason." Batman warned, taking a step forward to signal him to stop hurting her.

But he didn't listen, he was already tired of the lies she had told him, and he wanted to wait for them to arrive at the warehouse for him to ask, but Batman arriving and blaming him for everything was just what he needed to get the push to ask right now.

"Are you, or are you not?" He asked, sneering in her face, even if it was covered by the mask.

Dany's eyes were wide, and she gulped in fear, then nodded. "I-I'll tell you." She said, then turned to Batman. "I'll tell you too, but please, after you know, you have to leave." She said, then sighed in relief when Red Hood dropped her arm.

She looked at Batman hopefully, hoping against hope that he would, then sighed in relief when he nodded. "But, I will be back to check in on you tomorrow. You need to go back to your parents." He said.

Her eyes turned sad, then she sighed. She's been doing that a lot today. "Okay, well, where should I start?" She asked.

Both of the men's eyes softened at her tone, which sounded like she had just allowed herself to give up, and Batman said, softly yet sternly, "How about you begin the night of the party?"

Dany's eyes widened at the information he just gave away, then sighed and nodded. "Might as well get it over with." She mumbled, then took a big breath and started to tell the whole story.

* * *

In the back of the warehouse that belonged to Red Hood, there was a dark figure stumbling around, looking for his next fix. You couldn't even call it walking like a drunk person, because he was swaying from side to side, almost falling over more than ten times, a far away and relaxed look on his face. He had blue eyes with a clouded over look, a hood over his head, masking his hair, large and baggy clothing disguising his body.

All he could think about at the moment was to find the man that his 'friends' had told him would give him what he needed. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, but he continued walking without even noticing. He didn't know what had made him turn to the drug. Maybe it was how bad his father was. Maybe the disappearance of a good girl he had just met, or maybe the disappearance of his best friend. Whatever it was, he had turned to the drug, and he had been hating himself ever since. But, it was the only thing that actually kept him going.

Red Hood and Dany were walking back to the warehouse, seeing that there was no way to find a car at this hour, and the silence was completely tense. Red Hood was kind of mad at her for hiding so much from him, but he was actually glad that he finally knew what had happened to her. He swore to himself that he would never, ever let her go on her rounds again. Plus, the happiness kind of radiated from Dany. Batman had just told them that Vigilante was alive and well, but had also warned them that they would have to meet him again. Well, he had said Dany, but there was no way Red Hood was leaving Dany alone with him. He could kidnap her!

Suddenly, Dany gasped and left his side, running towards a... Was that a hobo? Stumbling behind his warehouse. He fell over, Dany barely catching him because of his height, laughter leaving his lips.

"Carmen, get away from him!" Red Hood yelled, running towards the two of them.

But, she just ignored him and laid the hobo on his back. The hoodie fell back, showing the man's red hair. Dany gasped in shock, recognizing the face and hair. Red Hood looked down at him curiously, wondering who this was. The way that Dany reacted, she should've known something.

"Roy!"

**I love cliffies, don't you? Five reviews and I will update tomorow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**102 reviews! That is absolutely awesome! And, because I love you all so much, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the people that have helped me the most, and have reviewed the most. Megalyn27, Paupau730, cary99, the guests, xxellarbearxx, Purpledragon6, Wingnut 2.0, and Little Red Riding Brat. You are all kriffing awesome! Just so you know, I've dedicated this to the people that have reviewed five or more times.**

**Warnings: Scary!Mary, and I think sadness.**

"Well, from what the doctors have told me, he should be back to his normal self," Barry Allen started telling Mary and Rudolph West, who were sitting on the sofa in their hotel room. "If you give him therapy and all those things, in about six months."

Mary's eyes were emotionless, staring off to anywhere that wasn't Barry, while Rudy stared at him with fearful eyes. Barry had noticed the difference in them, but he didn't want to think to much of it. So many bad things had happened to their whole family, that he just didn't want to bring anything up. Mary had pretty much been ignoring him and Rudy the whole ride, which wasn't really surprising to Rudy. But Rudy was kind of glad that they weren't at home anymore. He wouldn't be able to take anohter one.

"So, Barry, even with his accelerated healing, he won't be good for six months?" Rudy asked.

Barry scratched the back of his neck, then sighed. "I-I don't really know. Maybe it won't be six months, but he won't be able to do anything but rest for three weeks. After that, he won't have to wear the harness they're going to give him, but he won't be able to go on patrol for much longer. He will be able to go to school though."

Rudy sighed in relief, and gave his brother in law a smile. "Thank you Barry."

Barry smiled at him, then looked at Mary with a questioning look. "Aren't you happy, Mary?" He asked.

She looked at him, eyes far away, then nodded. "Of course I am, Barry... But do you think you can take him for the first two weeks?" She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why would you not want him back, Mary?" He asked.

She sighed, finally showing some emotions, which were of sadness and a little anger. "Well, the house is a complete mess. No food, too much alcohol, there's absolutely nothing close to cleanliness, and I don't want Wally returning to such a filthy home. Especially if he can't manuever normally." She said.

Rudy sighed, and put his head in his hands, hating how Mary was lying to Barry. The bit about the house was right, but he knew her better. She didn't _want_ Wally back. At all.

Barry's eyes were wide, then he went into his normal nice guy routine. "I'm sorry, Mary, I-I didn't think of that. Of course he can stay with me and Iris! You just clean the house up and call us when it's good for Wally." He said, then looked at his watch. "Damn!" He sped towards his side of the room, took his wallet and keys, and ran back in front of the TV. "I'm going to check on Wally now, call Iris and tell her what's going on, please." He said, then headed in normal speed towards the door.

"Wait, Barry!" Rudy yelled, getting up from his seat and getting a glare from Mary.

Barry turned to him, noting the kind of fear in his eyes. "When will Wally be released, and how will you get him to Central?"

Barry thought about it, understanding his fears, then said, "Well, the doctor said give him two more days in the hospital, then he'll be good for car travel. I'm thinking on Zeta'ing him to Central, seeing that it's the fastes form of travel."

Rudy nodded, and smiled at him, happy to hear that his son would be safe for a little while longer. "Thank you Barry, for everything."

"No need to thank me, Rudy, he's family." And with that, Barry left the room, taking the good mood and happiness with him.

Rudy slowly turned around, to find Mary standing in front of him, arms crossed, frown set on her face. "You almost slipped, Rudolph." She scolded.

Rudy gulped, terrified of what she was going to do to him now.

* * *

Wally didn't like being in the hospital. The sadness radiated to him ten-fold, making him feel even more depressed than before. Sure, he was happy that he could see Dany again, and she was going to visit him today, but it's just that... his family arrived yesterday. He sighed, running a his right hand through his hair, a trait he had recently picked up from Dany.

"Hey, Wally, you'll never believe what happened to us today." The voice of his sister rang into his thoughts, making him look at the door, where Dany was entering with her friend, Red.

He was frowing and scowling from behind the sunglasses, but he gave a small smile at Wally when he saw the curious look sent his way. Since Wally's operation two days ago, they had been visiting every so often, bringing some different gift each time. This time Red was carrying a giant yellow teddy bear, which had red legs and paws, a red lighting bolt on it's chest, and a cowl like Kid Flash's.

"You guys really have to stop bringing gifts." Wally said, smiling as Red gave him the teddy bear.

"Aww, but Wally-boo! I thought you liked the gifts!" Dany whined, jumping up on the bed and looking down at him.

He smiled at her, then shook his head. "No, I actually do, it's just that my family's going to wonder where they came from." He said, getting a small frown from Dany, but it quickly dissapeared by a smile.

"You can just say you got it from one of the young nurses." She said.

Wally shook his head, deciding to let the little slip up go. But, they quickly ran out of thing to talk about. Dany was now hanging from the bed, her legs on it and her butt, but the rest of her body was hanging.

Red sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then looked at Wally directly. "Wally, we might be having a problem." He said, making Wally's smile dissapear.

"What problem?" He asked.

Dany sighed and sat up correctly on the bed, and raised her bangs, which were hiding a cut on her head. "What happened to you, Dany?" Wally asked, horrified.

She scowled, then said, "Yesterday some people decided to blow up the car we were in. Ended up banging my head three times, then cut my leg because of the shrapnel." She said.

Wally scowled at the information, but was not allowed to say anything because Red cut him off. "After that happened, we met a friend of yours."

He looked at him with curious eyes, not understanding what he could mean. He didn't have that much friends, and none of them lived close to Las Vegas. "What friend?"

Red looked from side to side, then whispered, "Batman."

All the color drained from his face, understanding what they could mean. He already knew Red was Red Hood, and he knew Dany's job, all the whole Angel of Death thing. He didn't really like it, but at least she trusted him enough to keep quiet. And, he knew that Red Hood and Batman had a history, seeing that Red Hood was a drug dealer, arms dealer, and more in Gotham.

"What did he want?" He asked, choking on his words.

Red sighed, and turned around, tense and ready to punch something. Dany looked down at him with sad eyes, and gave him a piece of paper. He looked at her with worried eyes, then down at the paper and opened it. It had a phone number on it, a house adress, and another adress, but he didn't know what that was for.

"Wally, we can't keep visiting you." She said, eyes shining with unshed tears.

He got up from his lying position, sitting up, almost to try to hear better. He couldn't have heard right. But, before he could inquire more, Dany cut him off.

"Bats wants me back, he knows how I look like, and it's just a matter of time before he comes here, looking for who were your visitors. Wally, he will be questioning you who the hell I was, and you will have to answer. I don't want you getting too close to what has happened to me, but I will leave you with the choice to call me and visit me. Just don't let anyone find that paper." She said.

"B-but why?" He asked, feeling the tears sting.

"The man that is like my new father, he's done bad things. That last adress is to the warehouse where everything happens, and I'm trusting you with it because you're my brother. As you already know, it isn't pretty around there, and you could just imagine what really happens inside..." She said, a tear falling but she didn't do anything to signalize it. "Wally, I'm leaving Speedy with you, call him whenever you want to visit, but please call ahead." She said, getting up from her seat and heading to Red, who wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, sniffling as a way to not let the tears fall.

She nodded, but didn't say anything. "Wally, don't worry. She has me, Angelina, and Deshawn to make sure she's okay." Red said, stepping forward.

Wally nodded, then smiled up at him. "Don't let her get kidnapped, will you?" He asked, trying to crack a joke.

Red smiled, then nodded and raised his arm to shake hands with Wally. Wally also did, and they shared their first handshake. "Goodbye, Wally."

"Bye, Wall-Man." Dany said, running up to him and hugging him, then leaving the room along with Red.

Wally sighed, looked at the paper in his hands, then at the teddy bear they had given him. No more visits, or jokes, or sister, or overprotective best friend... It was going to get boring pretty fast now. But, before he could sigh again, Uncle Barry burst into the room, smiling and with a tray filled with food.

"What's up Wally?" He asked, his smile leaving seeing his nephews sad face. "And where'd you get the bear from?" He asked.

Wally gave a sad smile, then said, "A beautiful nurse gave it to me."

**I love you all for the reviews! Just so you know, I've dedicated this to the people that have reviewed five or more times. Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow, and if I get six, I'll put Roy angst in.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! You are all extra awesome! 12 reviews for one chapter? That's the most I've ever had! This chapter is dedicated to all the people that reviewed last chapter, who should already know who they are. And special thanks to Megalyn27 for really boosting my confidence!**

**Warnings: Drug mentions and really that's all. This is a pretty clean chapter, but the next with Dany will not be! I promise you that!**

"Red?" Dany asked from her position next to the cot where Roy was lying.

Red turned to her, his sunglasses and mask having been thrown aside, letting her see his green eyes. At first she was surprised to see them, then let it go and tended to Roy. She didn't understand what he was doing there, but he was with a look that she dreaded. And, when Red did a check on him, he found little needle marks on his arms.

"Carmen, why do you keep calling me Red? You already know my name." He asked from his position sitting on the chair nearest to the door.

No one was supposed to be entering the basement, but sometimes Benny used to 'interrogate' possible snitches. Let's just say that everyone there knew that interrogations rarely happened. More like torturing people for information, or just plain old beating them for Benny's own satisfaction. There were always chances that rookies would try to enter the basement to try to beat something out of an unfortunate person, but that always ended with the rookies getting beaten, threatened to never return, then made to live without their drugs.

She sighed and turned to him, her hand clinging to Roy's own. She was worried about him, especially with the kind of drug he could have been using. Heroin is the worst one in her opinion. "Well, I'm guessing that you're much like me."

He cocked his head to the side, wanting her to explain more. She smiled sadly, and then looked at Roy's face. He was sleeping peacefully, seeing that Benny had given him a fix before he went to sleep. "I don't want to be reminded about my life. So many bad things happened before, and the name Dany is just a clear reminder of that. So, I like to be called Carmen, because it's just easier." She explained.

Red nodded, and then asked, "So you think that I want you to call me Red and not Jason, because I want to forget?"

She nodded, "To me, it's just a way to forget the pain."

Red nodded, then leaned forward and told her, "You can call me Jason, just so you know. I'm actually getting kind of tired of being called Red, or Hoodie."

Dany smiled at him, then told him, "Well, if you want, you can call me Cam." She smiled, getting an "Unbelievable" As an answer from Jason. She turned to Roy, who was starting to move in the bed. "How did my life get like this?" She asked aloud, even if it was more to her.

Even though Jason knew it wasn't directed towards him, he wanted to know. "What do you mean, Dany?" He asked, even though the name sounded kind of funny coming out of him, as if he had never said it before.

She gave a small laugh at his pronunciation, then said, "Well, first of all, I've got a horse that's almost always in my mind that is a speedster by name. Then, I've got a big brother that loved me, hated me, and now loves me again, the Justice League looking for me, and now I've got a friend who is hooked on drugs."

Jason smiled at her, then shook his head as he chuckled. "And you're only fourteen."

That got a laugh from her too. They didn't understand what was so funny, but it just helped. With everything that was happening, it was better to laugh and smile rather than think about it so much that they'd go crazy. Roy's eyes opened, taking in the dark and damp place, and springing up, thinking that he was in trouble. Dany jumped back, releasing his hand and Jason got up, walking towards Dany and putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Roy's eyes were wild, looking around the room, his whole body in a fighting stance, ready for anything that could happen. Dany and Jason just looked at him as he glared at them, then Jason smirked when realization dawned on Roy.

"Oh God… Dany?" He asked, dropping the fighting stance and taking a step towards them.

Jason crossed his arms and only continued smirking at Roy, which got a glare from the red head, but Roy quickly decided to ignore him and pay attention to Dany, who was standing next to Jason, eyes wide with worry.

"Roy, are you okay?" She asked, stepping forward, hesitating for a bit, then walking and standing right in front of Roy.

He looked down at her with a confused look, then the events of yesterday night dawned on him. He turned around, body completely tense, hating himself for what he had done. He wanted to get away, to not let any of them see him so sad and mad at himself. He was just supposed to be using it for that one time, but that was weeks ago, and after he had done it, he was addicted to it. He got high for almost three or four times a day, which explained how he got addicted so fast.

"Roy, look, I don't know exactly what happened, but I won't and don't judge you." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

He glared at the wall in front of him, fists clenched, not wanting to tell her what happened.

"Roy, you know you can trust me, right?" She asked, feeling a little betrayed that he didn't trust her.

Hearing the sadness in her voice, he turned around, steely eyes going soft when he saw her face. Her green eyes were wide with curiousity and sadness, her hair was longer than he last saw her, with it already covering the top of her ears, and her face just looked sad. She didn't look like a fourteen year old. More like an abandoned nine year old.

"I'm sorry, Dany." He said, wrapping both his arms around her, making her hug him, resting his cheek on her head.

"Don't worry, Roy. I-I understand." She said, hugging him back.

When they finally separated, Jason stepped up and stuck his hand out, making Roy shake it. "Jason."

Roy nodded at him, then looked down at Dany with a raised eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

She smiled at him, then nodded. Soon enough, Roy was seated on the cot they had given him, Dany sitting next to him in the indian sitting position, and Jason standing in front of both of them. "Roy, could you please explain?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, his feeling from before returning. How could he have been so stupid? He never should've gotten addicted! He was a hero for crying out loud! What the hell was he thinking when he even tried it! Oh... right... Ollie was ignoring him to the max and had replaced him with the ex-criminal. Stupid reason, but Ollie was like his father. And like that, he was shoved out of the way and replaced.

"You wouldn't understand." He mumbled.

He knew it was a weak excuse, but it didn't stop him from trying. Thankfully, right then, there was a knock on the door, and in some man's head popped in. Roy recognized him from somewhere, but he just couldn't tell.

"How's your guest, Cam?" He asked, looking directly at Dany.

Cam? Who's Cam?

"He's hazy, Benny. You got anything to tell me?" She asked, getting up from her seat and walking towards Jason.

He walked in, fixing his tie as he walked, and stood in front of Dany and Jason. "Yeah. Cam, we seem to have a problem." He told her.

She looked at Jason, both of them sharing worried gazes, then turned to Benny. "What is it?" She asked.

"Virginia just fractured her foot." He said, but continued speaking before the pair could ask something. "And, she was supposed to be performing tonight. I don't have any other back up girls apart from Wendy, and she is dancing at the Avenue." He told them.

"What does that have to do with me, Ben?" Dany asked, worried about his answer.

Benny sighed, and looked at her with sorry eyes. "I really hate asking this of you, Cam, but I was wondering if you could take her place." He said, hands clasped together in a pleading motion.

She looked at him wide eyed, then at Jason, then back at Benny. "W-where will it be?" She asked.

Roy was shocked to hear that answer. Why did she say that she could do it? She didn't have to really say it, her words gave that away.

"At the Starstruck Club." Benny answered, giving her a small smile. He also thought she would accept.

Dany's face turned into one of insecurity, then she looked at Roy and Jason. "Uh... Can they come with me?" She asked, pointing at both of them.

Benny looked at the directions she was pointing at, then gave an unsure nod. "If you manage to dress them up in something that will be accepted in there and make them believe they're your bodyguards, you can." He answered.

Dany smiled at him, then hugged him. "I'm sorry I've been so moody around you. I won't let you down." She promised.

Benny smiled at her, then patted her on the head. "I understand. I should've known better than to kill your idol. And, for that promise, try not to get too exaggerated. There are men there that don't care that I'm Benny Siegel." He warned her.

She smiled and nodded, then said, "Don't worry, Ben. I'll be sure to not do anything too adulty."

Benny smiled at her then ruffled her hair, and walked out of the room. Roy and Jason glared at Dany, already both of them having an idea of what she had promised.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Dany, did you just agree for us to be going to a club?" Jason growled.

She nodded slowly, also stepping away slowly from him. "But, you won't have to do much but look tough and not let nobody touch me." She squeaked.

Roy got up from the bed and walked towards her, towering over her while glaring. "You do know that me and you are not allowed at club's right?" He asked. He wasn't sure about the Jason fellow.

She nodded, then said. "But at least we'll be able to catch up!"

**Hope you liked it! Again, thank you all for the reviews. Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow and if I get six, I'll make the next chapter Dany's one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, don't worry. Dany will not be striping. I live a pretty protected life, and I barely know anything about criminals and all that, so I can't really up to the ante without researching. And, the information I'm getting for Roy's heroin addiction is through the internet. I'm not brave enough to ask my parents, and the only person I'd talk with about this is my best friend. ****And readingisdabest, don't worry. Even if I tried to write lemons, it'd end up horribly. I want to perfect my writing skills so I can write something like that. Plus, I'm not thinking of having to raise this story to M.**

**Also, because I don't want to loose this story, I'm not going to put in any musical lyrics. I really do not want all my hard work to go to waste, which is why I'm only going to be describing rhythms. Just imagine how the club scenes are with the loud music, and you'll be set.**

**Warnings: Language, inappropriate drunk behavior, bar fights, and death.**

Roy and Jason didn't like this at all. Roy becuase A) He would have to last a whole night without a fix, B) Dany was wearing the most skimpy and slutty clothes he had ever seen on a girl like her, and C) There were bastards hitting on both her and him. Jason didn't like it because of the monkey suit and his promise to not kill anybody without having a real, valid reason to.

Dany was wearing jeans that were cut to look like booty shorts, a jean vest that let her chest be seen, and half her torso was seen. Meaning that the vest was only buttoned like two times. She was wearing red and black cowboy boots, and a white cowboy hat. Somehow, they managed to find a store that was selling clothes that were good for dancing, running, fighting, and looking professional. They both looked as if they had just come from Men In Black, and Roy didn't like it at all. Especially because Dany found the earpieces and was making them were those along with the sunglasses.

"Come on, guys, don't be party poopers!" She yelled over the loud pounding music in the club, weaving through the many people.

Roy sighed and followed her, Jason following them from behind, both of them already wanting to get out of there. Sure, Jason liked taking a few shots, but not under these circumstances. He actually felt sorry for the idiot that believed that Dany was old enough to be in a club, but he couldn't really say anything because he believed that until a few days ago.

But, Dany didn't seem to care about age restrictions, the alcohol at the party, _or_ the men in the party that were more than wasted. She only swung her hips to the music, moving forward while ignoring the stray hands that tried to touch her. But, Roy slapped them away, glaring at whoever it was, then continued to move forward.

They continued like that until they reached the back of the club, were a greasy and sleazy looking man was standing, smiling in a creepy way, showing his gold tooth. He had slicked back black hair, pale skin, and reeked of tobacco. He was dressed in the stereotypical pimp suit in the color blue, with cane and rings to finish the look.

"Ah, you must be Carmen Siegel." He said, opening his arms in almost a hug gesture.

Dany took the hint and hugged him, then separated and nodded. "Yep, that's me. And these are my two bodyguards, Archer," She said, gesturing to Roy. "And-" She started, gesturing to Jason, but he cut her off.

"Azrael." He said.

Dany glared at him, while the man only looked at him with a confused look. "Why those names?" He asked.

Dany turned back to him with a charming smile and answered. "Well, my dad likes to know who are the best guards for both him and me, and usually doesn't have the time to look them over when he's in a rush, so he came up with the naming system. The best guards names start with A, B, C, and D. The other ones till M are not the bad, but the ones after N aren't the best." She explained. "And, he usually gives something to do with your ability."

The man nodded, then asked, "I think Archer's is archery, but how about the other fellow?" he asked, pointing at Jason.

She looked back at him, then smiled and said, "He's like an angel of death. He seriously is the best of them around, and my personal bodyguard." She finished.

The man nodded, then said, "That is good information. I am Joseph Giovanni, for your information, let's go. I have to explain how the dance for you will be, and then get you in the proper clothing." He said, looking her up and down, looking like he didn't like that clothing. "Your father let's you leave the house with that?"

She nodded, then said, "Virginia picked this out. If it was for me, I would've been wearing some tights and a shirt, not something so revealing."

He nodded and smiled at her, then raised her arm to show her to walk under it and walk with him. "Azrael, Archer, you can drink and dance, but please don't get wasted." She pleaaded, then walked under his arm and let him lead her away.

Roy and Jason watched her leave, the turned to each other, "Why did we let her leave?" Roy asked.

Jason raised a brow at him and crossed his arms, wanting him to explain his question further. Roy sighed and said, "With that man? I don't trust him."

Jason uncrossed his arms and patted him on the back, then started leading him towards the bar. "Simple really, because he's one of Benny's most trusted workers, and because he's gay." Roy was shocked at Jason so much that he let him lead him towards the bar and take a drink, and then he decided what the heck? He's with Dany now, might as well cut loose some.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention," The announcer spoke up in the middle of the giant stage, lowering the fast paced pop song so he could be heard, "Our Virginia Hill hasn't been able to show up today because of a broken foot," He said, getting boos from the whole crowd. Roy looked around, somewhat surprised at their reaction, but Jason didn't even blink an eye. He was already used to it. "But! She has sent us her daughter instead!"

This got everybody's attention, including her two bodyguards. "A round of a applause, please, for the beautifully petite, Carmen Siegel!" He yelled, doing the normal walk out of stage while his arm was poised for showing Carmen.

The velvet curtain was raised, and all was dark a lone figure on the stage. Everything was quiet as they waited for the dance, but someone got fussy and yelled "Start the damn dance already!" Roy glared in his direction, but didn't do anything because Jason would most probably stop him.

A fast paced hip hop song started playing, and the figure started dancing to it. A light turned on, showing that it was Dany, wearing a beautiful blue dress, with gold lining at the bottom of it, which ended just above her knees, with black stilettos and a gold necklace. She moved to the song, which was rapping, shaking her bum, moving her hands in a beautiful motion, adding in flips and tricks for the song. She added in moves to show just how innocent she wasn't, making the men population in the club cheer.

Once she was done, she did one final backflip and landed on her knees, pointing up at the sky and panting while smiling. The whole club burst into appluase, giving her a standing ovation. She smiled at them, then slowly got up. "Thank you!" She yelled, waving bye at them. "Thank you all so much!"

The curtain closed in front of her, but the applause continued after. Roy and Jason were shocked, to say the least. They didn't know she could dance, and they didn't even think that she could do those moves wearing such clothes. At the front row men were yelling suggestive remarks, making Roy scowl and get up. Jason caught his arm, then shook his head when Roy glared at him.

"What the fuck!" He yelled over the loud music that filled the club yet again.

"They're idiots, Roy, just ignore them. They won't even be able to take a step towards Dany because of how drunk they are." Jason replied.

Roy glared, huffed and crossed his arms, but still sat down next to Jason. He took a sip of his beer, then suddenly Joseph appeared in front of them, creepy smile on his face, and he looked very happy. "That little girl can dance her ass off!" He yelled over the music.

Roy and Jason nodded, Roy having his back turned to the man, but Jason actually paying attention. "That's true!" He said, giving a charming smile.

Joseph laughed, making Roy feel really awkward and uncomfortable, and Jason just smiled. They spent a few more minutes like that, with Roy trying to drown out the shit of his life with alcohol, and Jason and Joseph talking. Dany arrived, wearing the same vest from before, but with the necklace and the dress under it. The three all looked at her questioningly, but she explained with, "David didn't want me outside with the clothes I came in. Something about pedophiles, rapists, and sick men."

The three all nodded, and her 'bodyguards' couldn't help but feel happy that she wasn't wearing such revealing clothing. Joseph gave a laugh, then hugged her. "You did so good!" He exclaimed, ruffling her head.

She laughed at the affection, then said, "Thank you so much." The four continued with the awkward get together, when suddenly a hand fell on top of Dany's shoulder. It was a big tan one, which had many scars. And, if you follow that hand, you get the face of a very tall and big man, with broad shoulders, bulging muscles, and more scars. He had the Chuck Norris beard, and an almost Elvis looking hairstyle, and he had blue eyes. He was smiling predatorily at Dany, who was looking ahead, her whole body tense.

"I must say, your dancing is absolultely superb. So this is _the _Carmen Siegel?" He asked, voice strong and demanding.

She nodded silently, and slowly turned around, gingerly taking his hand off of her. "I am. And who might you be?" She asked, voice in a kind of strained friendlyness.

He smiled down at her, seeing that he was literally towering over her, and nodded. "He has trained you well. I am Ivan Donovich. An associate of Benny's." He said, moving his hand forward so she could shake it.

She did so, smiling sweetly. Roy and Jason got horrible vibes off of this man, and Joseph knew something was up, because he gave a hasty good bye and fled. Roy glared at him, but then turned back to Dany and Ivan.

"You know," He said, getting even closer to her, moving his hand up to her neck, "A beautiful maiden like you could earn us a lot of money in the slavery business." He finished.

Roy's and Jason's eyes narrowed at the information. So that was his game. Both men got up and walked to be behind Dany, trying to look as intimidating as could be, which was pretty hard because Ivan also towered over them.

"Mr. Ivan, I advise you to not go down that road." Jason growled, glaring up at him.

Ivan smiled down at him, as if he was not threatened at all, then snapped his fingers. Two other tall men stood behind him, arms crossed and glaring down at them. "Well, _I _advise you to not get in my way. This girl could win me a few grand, and I love money." He smirked.

Roy glared at him, then said, "Mr. Siegel would not like to hear that you're actually talking about putting his daughter for auction."

Ivan rolled his eyes then pat Roy on the head. "You would bring in some money, too, ginger. But I think I'd like to keep you much more." He purred, making Roy bristle.

Jason slapped his hand away, then glared in a way that could only be explained as a Batglare. "You try to take _any _of us, and you'll be missing a very important part of your anatomy." He threatened.

Ivan laughed, looking back at his two men that also laughed, then suddenly threw a punch at Jason. Luckily Dany ducked out of the way, and Jason caught it. Ivan looked fearfully at him, while Jason only smirked evilly. "I tend to _keep _my promises, Mr. Donovich." He said, then lunged forward and punched Ivan in the face with his right hand.

Ivan's two men tried to pull Jason off, but before either of them could even get close, Roy punched one in the face, and Dany kicked another one in the groin. The one Roy punched tried to hit him back, but only ended up with an arrow embeded in his shoulder. He screamed in pain, getting the attention of more thugs and his friend. Dany took the distraction, and punched him hard in the face. He crumbled because of the blow, still clutching his private part.

Dany and Roy high fived because of their victory, but then they noticed who the yell had attracted. More men dressed like Ivan's were glaring, growling, and trying to look intimidating by punching their hands. But, then someone cleared their throat, making Dany turn around, to see more men, dressed more casually, were glaring at the others. One of them stepped up, mock saluting Dany, and said, "Manny Atkins, reporting for duty." He said.

She smiled at them, but grunted when someone hit her on the back of the head. She managed to stop herself from falling, and looked back only to find a man on the floor, arrow embeded into his chest. She looked wide-eyed at Roy, who was just as wide eyed, surprised at what he had just done. But, they weren't able to even think much about it, because more people threw themselves into the fight.

Dany and Roy were back to back, Dany kicking and punching away at the bad guys, Roy shooting arrow after arrow. Dany still didn't even know how he managed to sneak it in. The pile of fallen and dead men kept growing as more and morre men got in the fray, and even the security guards tried to stop it, but they just managed to get fists from both sides. Jason had long been lost in the fight, so there was no way they were going to get any help from him.

One especially beefy man ran at both of them, making Dany yell out in pain when his fist collided with her shoulder. That was definitely broken. Roy turned around, ready to shoot an arrow at him, but was stopped by somebody shoving a knife too close to his throat. "Drop the weapons, Little Red." The man behind him hissed, taking advantage of him.

Roy growled at him, then threw the arrow and bow down, and left his arms down. As the creepy man started licking his way up his throat, a gunshot rang out, making the fighting stop, and the tongue. Also the knife's pressure... Roy looked behind him, to see the man still standing, but swaying backwards, a bullethole in his forehead.

He sighed in relief, then looked forwards to find Jason, now pointing his gun at Ivan's head. "Now, how about you all stop the fighting, go back to your lives, and never look at Carmen again?" He told Ivan and his crew, voice cold and threatning.

Ivan only laughed, even though he had a gun pointed at his temple, then said cockily, "I will never stop looking for ways to get money! If it means to take away the innocence of a kid!" He announced.

Jason shrugged, then said, "Your choice." And with a cold smile, he shot Ivan Donovich right through the head.

**Hope you liked. Five reviews and I will update tomorrow. Six and I'll do whatever you tell me to.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for the reviews. But, I have something reallly important to say. I don't think that I will make Dany and Red Hood a couple. In this story, he should be about eighteen or nineteen, and she's only fourteen. I actually want to make their relationship a brother/sister one.**

**Warnings: Again, mentions of drugs, and Wally sadness. That's really everything for now.**

Wally was scared. He had called Dany a few hours ago, and had asked if he could pass by, seeing that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were away, but her answer is what got him scared. An old friend of his was with them, he needed help, and that Wally had to get there as soon as possible. Wouldn't that get you worried? He mentally called Speedy, and paced around the room as he waited for the horse. As he waited, his phone rang, and he looked at it. It read 'Greg'.

He facepalmed, then mentally berated himself. How could he be so stupid? Most probably, his uncle told him what was happening with Wally, then left Greg with a million questions. He sighed, deciding to man up and get back on the saddle. Yes, he was now learning to talk like a cowboy, he was going to be Vigilante's sidekick for a while, most probably until he managed to bring back Dany, in which he'll try to return to the team.

"Hello?" He asked, voice slightly quivering. Greg always knew how to give tongue lashings.

"Wally?"

Wally had to blink and get his thoughts together after hearing the voice. It wasn't angry, and nothing close to being mad, but sad and worried. Sure, Greg had talked to him with worried and tired voices, but nothing close to sad.

"G-Greg?" He stuttered.

A chuckle was heard on the other line, and Wally could imagine Greg nodding. "Yep, it's me, bud." He answered.

Wally sighed in relief and smiled, relishing the voice. "What's up, Greg?" He asked, crossing his left arm over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Well, not much, really, Walls. Got on bed rest fer a good while 'cause of that explosion. Never got ta thankin' you." He said, explaining why he called.

Wally smiled, finally feeling some kind of calmness. He didn't understand it, but somehow Greg always got him to calm down. Which, was pretty weird considering that the older man was much more like him and Uncle Barry than the serious heroes. He liked to joke around, and taunt his enemies normally. Too bad Benjamin Siegel got on his bad side.

"You don't have to, Greg. You've been there for me this whole time, I think I owed you something... Maybe not as serious as your _life_!" He exclaimed, hoping to make the man smile, "But something close." He said.

He heard Greg chuckle at the other end, and couldn't help but smile. He had been pulling himself down so much, he had somewhat forgotten the joy he got out of making people laugh.

"Wally, are yuh okay?" Greg asked, the laughter dying down after a few seconds.

"Yeah, Greg, why do you ask?" Wally asked.

A sigh was heard on the other line, and Wally couldn't help but imagine Greg passing a hand through his hair. "Well, yer uncle told me you had fallen out of a buildin', an' I was worried. Just wanted ta make sure yuh were all right." He explained.

Wally smiled at him, then jumped in surprise when Speedy suddenly appeared in front of him. Is that how the people that he usually pops in front feel? If so, he completely understands why now.

_"What's up, boss man?" _Speedy asked, looking at him curiously as Wally clutched his chest.

He raised his phone to his hear, which was pretty hard because his hands were shaking, then stuttered out, "H-hey, Greg, I-I h-have to go now."

"What's wrong, Wally?" Greg asked, voice showing his change in mood.

"Speedy just scared the crap out of me." He explained.

Greg gave a hearty laugh at his answer, then said, "Ya'll are a weird, bunch, yuh Wests. Bye, Walls." He said, then hung up, without waiting for Wally to answer.

_"Odd." _Speedy said, as Wally glared at him and put his phone in his pocket.

"I hate you a whole lot at times, Speedy." Wally said, walking over to the horse and mounting him.

_"I love you too, Wally_ _boo."_ He said in a facke baby voice to bother him._ "Where too?" _Speedy asked, trotting towards the open front door.

"How did you open the door?" Wally asked, now realizing how the horse had entered.

Speedy tried to shrug his shoulders, then said, _"Well, it was either break off the handle or go in through the window."_

"WHAT?" Wally yelled, eyes wide and looking down at Speedy's half metallic head.

_"Which I did neither. I don't know how, but I somehow managed to open the door with my hooves... But I will never try it again."_ He said.

Wally nodded, then pet him on the head. "To Las Vegas, Speedy. Dany told me to meet her as soon as possible." He explained.

Speedy nodded, then, took off running at his highest speed. Wally was already used to this, seeing that the horse had taken him on some joy rides after he had arrived from his accident, and opted to think. What friend of his could be in trouble? It couldn't be anybody on the team, he had just seen them this morning when his uncle forced him into the cave for some 'therapy' with Black Canary. He had never lied so much in his whole life. She could've meant a hero friend, but none came into mind. All of them were fine and safe, even though he hadn't heard from some for a few days. Green Lantern and Red Arrow were two of those. But, Roy usually never called in for Wally to know where he was, and John was a strong man.

_"We're here." _Speedy announced, making Wally snap out of his thoughts.

Wally looked up to see the building where he had found his sister just a few days ago, then jumped off of Speedy. _"You're leaving me, Mr. West?"_ Speedy asked indignantly. Wally rolled his eyes, then said, "Come on, you drama king." Wally said, walking towards the back door of the warehouse. It was morning, so there really weren't any bad things or people rolling aroud, but it still wasn't the safest place ever. He knocked on the door, then waited a few seconds when Red opened the door.

He looked Wally over, then at the horse, an eyebrow raised behind his sunglasses. "What's up with the horse?" He asked, pointing at Speedy.

Wally only sighed and said, "My ride. He's Dany's."

Red only nodded, then moved away from the door to let him enter. Wally did so, Speedy galloping in behind him, then they followed Jason to wherever it was he had to. They walked directly to the back of the warehouse, where a rusty, metallic door was. Jason opened it, then stepped to the side, letting the two enter first. Speedy practically ran over Wally to enter, and Wally groaned as he laid on the floor. Maybe he should have worn the harness they had given him.

Jason chuckled at him, then hoisted him up by his arm pits. "You okay, kid?" He asked, stepping away from Wally to look him over.

Wally had a hand on his back, and he looked in pain, but he only smiled and said, "Yeah. Let's go." Wally walked inside of the basement, then Jason entered, closing the door behind him. Jason sighed and took off his glasses, put them on the seat he had been sitting on a few minutes ago, then led Wally to where Dany and Roy where.

What they saw made Wally be more scared than he had ever been in his whole life. Roy and Dany were seating together, Roy _crying his eyes out _on Dany's shoulder, while she tried to comfort him. Speedy was looking at the two with sad eyes, already knowing what had happened because Dany explained. Wally would be so sad.

Wally was wide eyed, and looked up at Jason for answers. He was somewhat surprised to see his green eyes instead of the sunglasses, but quickly shook it off and whispered his question. Jason sighed and motioned for Wally to follow. They walked to the side of the room, far away enough that Dany and Roy wouldn't hear them if they whispered.

"Roy's on heroin." Jason whispered, even though his voice was strong and somewhat sypathetic.

Wally's eyes widened at the news, but Jason continued before he could ask anything. "Me and Dany found him on the streets two days ago. Benny gave him a freebie so that he would be okay for the night, but he hasn't had any since."

Wally looked at his two friends on the bed, the only question passing through his brain was "Why?" But Jason wasn't done, so he told him what had also happened.

"Now hear here, hero boy, you might not like this part of the news, but you have to know that it was for Dany's safety." He said, making Wally's surprise turn to curiousity. "Roy killed some bad people."

Wally's eyes widened in surprise, and he had to make sure that Jason was telling the truth. This had to be some kind of prank, right? There was no way in hell that Roy would get hooked on drugs, much less on heroin. And he couldn't have killed anybody. He was taught better, right? But here he was, crying his eyes out with Dany comforting him. Wally put his head in his hands, then slowly slid down to sit on the floor.

His life has now officially hit rock bottom. No doubt about it. His friends hated him, his parents didn't want him to live, and he was finding friendships with gangsters and thugs. If any of his so called 'friends' found out... Oh God, what would they do to him? He didn't feel the tears as they slid down his cheek, but he did feel it when Red made him look up. Watery green eyes looked into Red's serious green ones, and he just finally let all his emotions go. He broke down crying.

Jason looked at him uncertainly, then sighed and moved to sit by his side. He wrapped an arm around Wally's shoulder and moved Wally's head so it was lying on his shoulder as he cried. He didn't say anything, because he knew that that wasn't what Wally needed. Wally literally needed a shoulder to cry on, just like Roy. But, Jason's question was what could have made Wally be so devastated by just this news. He understood that his best friend of he knows not how many years being on heroin was big, but more things must have happened to make the boy break down like this.

**Hope you guys liked it. Just had to write how Wally found out. Next chapter will be Roy and Wally explaining what happened, Jason trying his best not to go kill the team, Speedy acting out of character, and Dany also trying her best to not kill the team, and the West and Allen families.**

**Five reviews, please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Life's been hectic. Plus, I had a very bad migraine yesterday.**

**Warnings: Wally sadness and Jason's mouth, censored. Enjoy~**

Once Wally and Roy had no more tears to cry, and had been given some food, all of the room's occupants sat down to talk. Wally kept his head down, not looking at Roy as he sat next to Jason on the floor, while Dany and Roy sat on the bed. Dany and Jason looked at each other, Dany having a worried look on her face while Jason was trying his best not to roll his eyes. Wally's theatrics were a bit too much.

"So... uh... Why don't you tell us what happened?" Dany asked awkwardly, breaking the silence.

Roy and Wally looked at her, both of them having fear in their eyes. _"What happened to them, Speedy?" _Dany asked her trusty horse.

He looked up at her, then told her, _"You already know Wally's story, but I think something else happened after he came back. Roy, as you already know, was replaced by Green Arrow, he moved in by himself, and as I found out a few minutes ago, he got addicted to heroin. Other than that, you'll have to ask them yourselves."_

Dany frowned at the information, seeing that it was so little, then nodded. She never did like having to deal with her own problems, and now that two of her friends; that know where she is, mind you; were having problems, she didn't really know what to do. Sure, when she was still an orphan she helped the other to cope with their losses or whatever, but she never did so to teenagers. It was something new for her.

Jason looked up at her, understanding her hesitation, then sighed and stood up. "Look, I don't really know what the whole story is, here, but I do know that Roy here is in need of medical help, and Wally over there has some problems. So, how about we talk about your problems so we can get past the awkward stage?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at the two red heads.

They both glared up at him, with intensity that could almost match Batman's. But, at least he was used to it, so he did not flinch like a lesser man would. Wally sighed and looked away, raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck, then sighed. "Why do you even want to know? Not like you know either of us that well."

Jason now glared down at him, and plopped down next to the boy. Sitting next to the boy, he crossed his arms and told him, "Look kid, if you have not noticed, I went with Dany over there every single day to the hospital. I heard what your parents have done, and what the 'team' has too. I think I know enough of your screwed up life to be able to help you with your problems."

Wally stared at him wide eyed, then let his head drop. "Maybe you're right." He admitted quietly.

Dany's eyes widened at his confession, then theys softened. Maybe now she would find out what had made him so sad. Wally gulped in a big, shaky breath, then breathed it out.

"W-well... All of the bad things started a little before Dany even arrived. Mom and Dad weren't really communicating with each other, or me. I only had my uncle, and even then, it was usually only when I was patrolling with him. After Dany ran away, she took with her all of the life she had brought in. Mom started to ignore me, my dad started drinking a lot, and the team is too involved with their own problems to help." He started, getting all of the room's attention. "I met a man called Vigilante, you know, that cowboy hero?" He asked, looking up at them.

Jason and Dany both nodded, but Roy only gave him a quizzical look. Wally gave him a sad smile, then told him, "You'll meet him when you go to the cave. He's there for a while because of his injuries."

Roy nodded, then motioned for him to continue. Wally sighed "Well, he took me in when he found me, gave me some warm clothes, water, food, and we just became good friends." He said, making Dany smile. "Well, things just continued on that path, with mom ignoring me, dad drinking, and the team just being... too much like teenagers." He said, then scoffed, "And they call me the immature one."

Dany looked down at him with sympathetic eyes, then sat down next to him and and gave him a own armed hug. Wally gave her a smile, trying to reassure himself that she was there to stay, even if he wasn't going to be able to see her whenever he wanted. "Well, a few days after that, I basically just blew up at Batman and the team, and got myself suspended. That's when I went to help Vigilante with tracking down Siegel, and we ended up getting blown up. About two days after that, I ran away from the cave, fell from that warehouse, and you already know what happened after."

Roy was shocked at the story, to say the least. Out of the whole team, he was supposed to be the normal one. Heck, if you compared his life from before to the ones of Roy and Robin, he _was_ the _only_ normal one, without any family deaths. And now, he guesses that he was right about the team. What he couldn't believe was that Robin actually let it go so far. He would have to have a nice, threatning talk with the team.

Wally's head was still down, and Jason and Dany were already getting a bit mad. What the heck was their problem? Dany knew the team, which meant she knew that they really shouldn't be putting their problems before Wally. He is the glue of the team. Without him, they would most probably be too serious and slowly break apart. Jason just didn't like what he heard. From the little time that he'd have with Wally most recently, he still thought the same from when he first met the speedster. That he was too innocent for the shit that happened to him. Jason was fisting and unfisting his hands, trying to get control of himself.

"Wally, what happened to the team to make them be so ignorant?" Jason asked.

He looked up at her, then shook his head. "I-I don't know the story for all of them. Kaldur is running himself weary with Queen Mera's pregnancy... uh... Rob is working his hardest to find Dany, I don't know what M'gann's problem is, or what Artemis's is, but Superboy has himself some daddy issues." Wally told them, scratching the back of his head.

Roy's and Dany's eyes narrowed, while Jason tried his best to not show his anger. "So, let me try to understand this better." Jason said, voice clipped and strained. "Your family life is bad, the team is ignoring you, and you basically only have one person to talk to?" He asked, getting a nod from the young boy. "And you can't talk to him because his injuries are very serious?" He asked, his whole boy tense.

When Wally nodded, Jason exploded, standing up in a speed that matches Wally's own, and walked stiffly to the wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM!" He yelled, turning from the wall to Wally.

The three teens flinched at his tone, but Wally only nodded. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! AND WHERE THE _HELL_ IS THE BAT IN THIS?" He starts ranting, not noticing the curious gazes of the three. "What is he doing in this, Wally?" He asks, voice low and scary. Wally spluttered, then let Roy answer.

"He's looking for Dany along with the rest of the League." He says, unleashing Jason on another rant.

* * *

After Jason was restrained on Speedy, who had been awfully quiet, and had all his knives, guns, and weapons taken away from him, the three teens sat down, panting but smiling. It was good to let their frustrations go while they chased Jason down the street to stop him from trying to hack the zeta beam and going crazy in the cave. It wasn't easy, and Dany and Roy had some fist sized bruises, but they were still okay.

"Jason, while I agree with you in killing the team, you cannot go on a frenzy like that. We need to plan it, to make sure no witnesses are there." Dany told him, sprawled swatting away Wally's hands. He was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, panting and smiling down at his sister, who had her head on his lap and was sprawled out on the bed. Roy was just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Jason was struggling against the ropes, trying to get off of the horse. But he couldn't even fall off because the little monsters had tied him down _to _the horse. "When I get out of here you are so dead." He growled.

Dany laughed at him, then cut off, and looked at Roy. "When are you going to tell us what happened to you?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

He glared at her, then grunted and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Wally looked down at Dany, both of them sharing mischievous smiles. Roy noted this, then pushed away from the wall and stepped back from them. "You will not do that to me." He growled, pointing at Jason who was still trying to get out.

"It's either tell us willingly, or we'll tie you down to some uncomfortable surface." Dany said, sitting up and looking at him through narrowed eyes.

But, before either of the kids could pounce, or Roy could run, the door burst open, showing a panting and worried Benjamin Siegel. "Carmen!" He yelled, running over to her and ignoring the two gingers. "Thank God you're alright." He said, hugging her tightly.

Wally and Roy looked at each other, Wally mouthing 'Who's that?', but Roy only shrugged. He still didn't understand what had happened fully.

"Benny, what happened?" Dany asked, as he held her by the elbows at arms length.

He didn't answer though, and looked at the struggling Jason, then back at the two gingers. "Carmen, we need to get out of here right now. Ivan's men are mad at what happened at the bar." He told her, "Get Red out of there, then take those two others with you. You cannot leave them here." He told her urgently.

Dany and Roy shared wide eyed glances, knowing what happened. She nodded, then ran to Jason, while Roy and Wally ran to them. "What's going on, Roy?" Wally whispered, but only got a silent head shake as the other ran next to him.

Jason got out of his ropes, then told Benny, "Get out of here, Ben. I got the kids covered." He said. Benny only nodded, then ran out of the room. "Okay, Wally, who here can you carry?" He asked, looking directly at the boy.

He stuttered, then said, "Uh, I-I could carry, Dany." He said, eyes wide. Jason nodded, then turned to Roy. "You're coming with me, Red." he said. "Dany, you know where to go, right?" He asked.

Dany nodded, then said, "Yeah, I know." She walked towards both of the young adults, then hugged Roy tightly. "Don't get yourselves killed." She said, then hugged Jason.

Jason nodded, then grabbed Roy's arm. "Let's go." And without even noticing, Roy was thrown on top of Speedy, Jason behind him. In the blink of an eye, the three were gone.

Wally turned to Dany, eyes wide and disbelieving, but she only smiled kindly, ready to tell him everything he had to know.

**Sorry it's so rushed, I had to finish this quick. Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow. And if any of you have any advice for migraines, please tell me. My head hurts a whole lot right now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for your suggestions. They all helped me. And I know I promised, but I've been having to help my mom get things for school ready, and I have three other siblings, which means I have to take care of my things, and theirs. Even though one of them is older, and another is only one year old. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy~**

**Also, I do not own 'White Rabbit' or any of the other songs I mention later.**

**Warnings: Mild bad words, and if you don't like brother-sister bonding, that too.**

Turns out it was a false alarm. When Wally and Dany arrived at the warehouse, Jason was yelling at an unfortunate worker, who was cowering back in fear. Roy and Speedy were off to the side, not wanting to be a part of any of that. Dany jumped out of Wally's arms, ran over to Jason, and pushed him off of the boy. He couldn't have been older than fifteen.

"Red, chill out!" She yelled, then mumbled to the side, "Gonna get us killed with your temper."

Jason heard, and he was about to start yelling at her, but she turned around and smiled charmingly at the boy. "Hey, Deshawn, what's up?" She asked, her mood changing rapidly.

He gave her a weary smile, then said, "Just passed by to give Red his pay. Apparently he ended up taking the job my brother offered." He said, taking out a wad of cash to show so.

Jason stepped up, a confused look on his face. "I didn't take that job, Deshawn." He said.

Deshawn looked at him with an equally confused one, then said, "If you didn't do it... then who did? Nobody else knew 'bout that deal but you."

Wally joined Roy, sitting on Speedy while stroking his mane. "What are they talking about?" He whispered to both of them.

Roy only shrugged his shoulders, arms crossed and deep in thought. He didn't want to think about his life now. He didn't want to talk about she had done to him. And still, he found himself thinking about her every single minute of every single day. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes... Hell, even the way she hit him whenever she was mad at him. It was so wrong for him to love someone like her, but he just couldn't stop. And the worst thing about this whole thing was that he even loved her after what she did.

Wally noticed his far away look, but wasn't able to ask him about it because Speedy interrupted his thoughts. _"How the heck are we supposed to know, Wally-poo?"_ He asked, using one of the many nicknames Wally hated. Funny how the ones he hates the most now come from Speedy.

Wally nodded, then looked up when the trio walked up to them. Dany and Deshawn were smiling, while Jason was frowning. Wally raised a brow at them, but Dany only smiled brighter and motioned at the boy.

"Wally, this is Deshawn." She told him, then turned to Deshawn. "Deshee, this is my best friend, Wally."

Deshawn frowned at his nickname, but still offered his hand to Wally. Wally shook it, then smiled at him. "I'm guessing you're also victim of bad nicknames?" He asked jokingly.

Deshawn smiled and looked down at Dany. "You've got no idea, man. Carmen here seems to have a gift of making up a million nicknames. And more than three fourths of them are embarrassing, and, or horrible." He said, nudging Dany with his shoulder.

She smiled at him, then pushed him away jokingly. "Ain't that the truth?" She asked jokingly, but then frowned when she saw Roy's face.

"Roy-Boy?" She asked, stepping towards him, but stopped when her phone rang. She jumped and yelped in surprise, making the two young boys laugh.

She glared at them, pretty sure that if was white skinned her cheeks would be red, then looked down at the screen. Angelina had texted her _'I heard about the club fight. How are you?' _and another one from Benny, which read _'It was just a false alarm, Cam. You and your guests can come back.'_

Dany smiled at both of them, then told Angelina, _'Angy, of course I'm okay. I wouldn't be Carmen Siegel if I couldn't take on some idiots in a bar fight.' _and then told Benny, _'Thanks, Ben. I'll tell Red and the gang. You think I can stay with Red today?'_

She looked up from her phone to find four male eyes on her, Speedy also being accounted for. She jumped back in fright, wondering why they were staring at her so intently.

"What the hell is wrong with you fools?" She yelled, clutching her phone with both hands over her shoulder, not wanting them to see what she had written.

Wally, Deshawn, and Speedy looked away, the two humans whistling indistinctly, while Speedy tried to. Jason just crossed his arms, glared at her, and combined that with a looked that said, 'Either you tell me, or I'm going to find out the hard way'.

She sighed, then asked, "Hey, Reddy-bear, you think I can stay over today?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

He sighed, looked away, and rubbed his face with his hands. Why must she be this distracting? Why couldn't she be like Golden-Boy and annoying enough for Jason to want to strangle? Or like replacement and too boring to have his attention other than for being his replacement? She had to be distracting, and annoying, and anything _but _boring. Jason swears that either of the four kids in the room, or Angelina will be the death of him.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't break anything." He said, then started walking to his basement. He needed something to drink.

The three teens looked at him, along with Speedy, while Roy sighed and sat down on a random crate. Deshawn and Wally turned to Dany, who only shrugged at their unasked question. But before any of them could ask him what was up, Jason turned around and said,

"Deshawn, get out of here. I don't want your family getting mad because you were caught after curfew. Carmen, make sure Wally and Roy have a place to stay if they plan on staying here. No noise, and you better not try to take her, Wally." He threatened, then walked into the basement and slammed the door behind him.

Now that got all of them worried. Jason had never been so mean to any of the kids. Even when they almost killed him. He had never spoken to Deshawn that way, and why would he think that Wally would kidnap Dany? It was clear to all of them that she was happy where she was. Before Deshawn or Wally could ask what was up, Dany pushing Deshawn towards the front of the warehouse.

"Don't know what's up with him, but you should get going. Red's only like this when something really bad has happened or will happened." She says, "Bye, Deshee, see you later. Don't be a stranger and say bye to the weird hobo guy that is nasty and grimy. Tell him his cookies will be there tomorrow!" She yells over Deshawn trying to ask her something, then he is gone, Dany panting while her back is pressed against the door, ready to not let him enter.

After a few minutes passed of Wally and Speedy looking at her as if she was crazy, Dany finally left the door and walked over to them, slumping next to Roy. She had her head in her hands, but then she looked up at them with a fake smile. Wally and Speedy knew it was forced and fake, but decided to not ask anything, but walk over to her.

"What's up, Dany?" Wally asked, slumping on the floor in front of them.

She looked at him, thinking about answering with what she knew about Jason, but then decided against it and said, "Nothing, Wally. It just seems that we've gotten on the bad side of some bad people. Nothing new." She joked, then looked at Roy, who was still off on a trip, making her wonder if he had gotten a fix without permission.

"You should be going, Wally." She said.

Wally looked up at her surprised, making her smile sadly. "Hey, now, you don't want your family getting any days, now do you?" She asked, making him smile.

He looked at Roy, then asked, "What're you going to do with the President of La la land?" He asked, pointing at him.

She smiled, then got serious. "You're worried the League will be wondering where he is?"

Seeming to be in tune with her, Wally also got serious, then nodded. "After a while. If he stops visiting the cave... If he isn't seen anywhere... People will get to asking. He might still be someone not everyone knows, but he _is known._ And the League is the League." He said.

Dany nodded, then looked out the skylight, remembering when she was younger. "Exactly. The League likes to know about every single hero, and likes to control them." She said, then looked down at him, "Wally, you can't let any of them know you know where I am."

He looked up at her, and a silent agreement was made through their eyes. "You know one of my favorite songs is 'White Rabbit' by Jefferson Airplane?" She asked.

Wally shook his head, then Dany looked back up at the sky. "There was a time in my life, maybe when I was ten or eleven, that I was addicted to sleeping pills. And when I wasn't as awake as I should be, I had to take some uppers." She told him, getting a far away look in her face. "In the school library, right at the end of the year, I found a book. It was completely black, with a girl's face and red letters. But I can't remember the title." She said.

"I didn't really understand it at first. It was like a diary of a girl, and I was wondering why they had published it. But, I got hook on that book. That became my addiction for a while. She got hook on LSD first. Then went down a horrible road of drugs and sex." She said, her knees tucked against her chest and her back resting on Roy's side. "The more I read, the more I identified. It scared me straight to think that I could end up like her." She said, then looked down at Wally.

He looked at her, understanding what she meant. What, was he supposed to judge her for being addicted to pills? He couldn't judge for doing heroin now, so he shouldn't judge her for something that happened some time ago. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"She died."

**Hope you liked it. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly on this old music kick, and it's music from the 60's and 70's. Til now my favorites have been 'White Rabbit', 'California Dreaming' by the Mamas and Papas, and 'Superstar' by the Carpenters. Also, if you want to know what book Dany was referring to, it was 'Go Ask Alice'. I recommend everyone thirteen and up to read it, because that was the age that I read it in.**

**Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I'm sorry I told you the ending, Megalyn27, I didn't really think of the chances of someone wanting to read the book when I posted the last chapter.**

**Warnings: None really, nice chapter. But, the next chapter will have action. I promise it on the River Styx!**

**Enjoy~**

The days after their meeting seemed to blur into weeks, and those muddled into months. Wally's back injury seemed to heal faster than normal, even with his superspeed. His uncle was wondering what had happened, but didn't ask anything, thinking that it was just because he was doing what he was told and not running off. Too bad he didn't know that he went to visit Dany and Jason every two days. Roy had gone back to his house, but was still visited every day by Speedy and Dany, and Wally.

Today was officially three months after Dany ran away, and some of the heat was off. Batman never made another meeting with the two, which either meant he had decided to give up; which was highly unlikely; or that he had taken to stalking Dany from the shadows. The League had stopped most of their searches, and the police had stopped altogether.

Kid Flash was able to go back to the team, but things were rocky and unstable. Superboy and Aqualad accepted him quickly, and treated him just like they did before, but things with the others weren't that good. A new teammate had been brought in, Zatanna, and she seemed to have only heard about his breakdown. She tried her best to not be in contact with him, and whenever they talked, she seemed to be super cautious.

His and Artemis's banter turned from playful to full out arguments. Artemis usually initiated it by yelling at him for something he had done in the mission, but it quickly turned into a yelling match about who did it worse and things as stupid as favorite color. He and Robin were still good friends, but Wally could see the difference. They just weren't as close as before. And M'gann seemed to hate him. She still baked, but never thanked him for the compliments he gave to the horrible cookies. And he couldn't even talk to her without her giving him the cold shoulder.

Roy passed by the mountain every so often, saying that he needed to talk to Wally about something, and then they left. Usually for hours. This got the attention of the whole team, and they were ready to ask Flash about it by the fourth time it happened, but most of them didn't want to. Artemis wanted to act like she didn't care, M'gann just didn't, Superboy and Aqualad didn't think it was that important, Zatanna was too scared, and Robin just thought it was normal.

So, Wally and Dany thought things were going to be okay. Jason seemed to have gotten over his problems a few days after they started, and had been making sure no one sold to Roy. But, whenever the two siblings saw him, he seemed to have a new scar, even though it was one every time. They _had_ been cutting down his regular doses, just to get him used to it. School had already started, but none of Dany's friends went, so Dany didn't go either. Roy just worked, so that meant that the only one that went to school was actually Wally.

Now the two red heads were visiting Dany and Beny, along with Jason, Angelina, and Deshawn. Wally and Angelina seemed to have something going on, even if Angelina already had a boyfriend. Roy was sitting on one of the guest chairs, talking with Deshawn about basketball statistics, Wally and Angelina were sitting on top of Speedy, sitting side by side and laughing, while Dany was typing away at her computer, and Jason was sitting next to her, cleaning his gun.

Benny suddenly burst into the room, smiling like a fat kid that had just found an unlimited candy bag, Virginia following him with a huge smile of her own. All of the kids were shocked, because Virginia was usually never surprised. Even when it was her birthday a few weeks ago and they threw her a surprise party, she only gave a small smile and 'thank you's'.

"Kids, drop whatever you're doing!" Benny exclaimed, looking around the room, then noticed the two teens on the horse. "Why is there a horse in my building?" He asked, the smile dropping a little, but then he shook his head and smiled again. "Forget it, more important things are up!" He exclaimed, then waited for the kids reaction.

They all looked nervously at each other, wondering why he was so excited. They had learned from years of experience that whenever an adult was excited, it didn't necessarily mean that you would be too. Wally was the most frequent victim of that rule.

"Uh, what's up, dad?" Dany asked. That was also another thing that had changed in the two and a half months of staying with Benny. She now looked at him as a father figure, not just a kind man that took her in.

He smiled even brighter, something that happened whenever she called him that. The kids had also learned quickly that the man was more like a kid at times than an adult.

"Because of me being such a philanthropist, you know, like donating to the 'The World for the Kids' and 'We're Here for You' foundations? Well, I've also donated a large part of my savings to building the newest stadium in Metropolis, I have been invited to the first ever 'Superhero Games'! And they gave us eight tickets!" He exclaimed, showing him the tickets. There were eight tickets, which was just enough for everybody in the room and an extra.

Wally and Roy looked at each other, then at Dany and Jason with wide eyes. Dany returned the gaze, while Jason just kept level headed. Dany cleared her throat, then asked, "Uh, dad, what, exactly, is that?" She asked.

He was about to answer, but Virginia cut him off with happiness shrouding her face and voice. "Honey, like the Olympics, the heroes from around the world will get together and compete. But, the money that is sold on everything and anything there, will be given to different charities." She explained, putting a hand on Benny's shoulder when he pouted. "But, the best part is we got box seats."

Now Wally and Roy were worried. None of the League had told them about this, and neither did their boy wonder. Guess that cold day in hell had happened, becuase Robin never kept such information from them. But Angelina and Deshawn were excited. It was no secret that they had different cases of hero worship. For some reason, Angelina worshipped two heroes, one known as Vejigante and the other one was Shining Knight. And Deshawn was in love with Ms. Martian; which Wally didn't understand why; and worshipped Superman.

Dany put on a forced smile, then told Benny, "When are the games?" She asked.

He smiled brightly again, forgetting Virginia's interruption, then said, "Next week's Saturday." He said.

Dany was about to ask who was the eighth guest, but Deshawn beat him to it. "Hey, Mr. Siegel, who's the eighth ticketd for?"

Dany glared at him, but quickly turned back to Benny. He had frowned, then mumbled, "I don't really know." Then, he smiled again, "If you kids want to invite someone, you may." He said.

Deshawn smiled brightly at him, then talked to the whole group of his friends. "You guys think I can invite my cousin? I know that she would love to see something like this." He said.

Angelina looked at Wally, then Dany, and shrugged, saying she was okay with it. Dany looked at the rest of the guys, getting shrugs from Jason and Roy, but nods from Deshawn and Wally. "I guess you're cousin is coming with us to those games, Deshee." She said, smiling.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, jumping from his seat, shoving his hand in his pocket, then taking out a phone. "I'm going to call Raq, she'll be so excited!" He said, then ran out the window, landing on the balcony.

Benny and Virginia continued smiling, then something clicked in Virginia's head. "Carmen Siegel, you have to buy a new dress for this occasion." She said, smiling even more.

Dany's eyes widened in fear, and a plan of running away quicklly formed in her mind. Virginia saw this, and said, "Don't you dare even try to get away form this, Carmen. You are going to use a dress and wig, and maybe even contacts for this event," She said as an afterthought, "But you aere wearing a dress!" She yelled.

Dany sighed and slumped in her chair, getting laughs from everybody in the room. Angelina jumped off of Speedy, walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Cam. I promise to go with you guys and make sure to get the most girly dress for you." She said, erupting into another fit of laughter at the scared face that Dany gave her.

Benny frowned at the information, knowing that she most probably meant the most humble yet revealing piece, and stepped up to stop the laughter. "Now come on, kids, no need for that. Virginia, why don't you just let her use one of the dresses she already has?" He asked, turning to his girlfriend. He really wanted to propose, but didn't want to screw it up.

She humphed, crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. "Bejamin Siegel, there is no way that I will let your daughter walk into such a big event wearing such ratty clothing." She said, glaring at him.

He sighed, but understood what she meant. Since Dany started going on her rounds with Jason, things got a little more violent, and she always ended with her dresses with some kind of cut or something. But, at least she had been almost two weeks without having to go, and now his gang was completely safe for any of the elder's kids, which was something no one ever exptected.

"Okay, but no more than five grand for the dress." He said, putting his foot down on the money issue. "I still haven't gotten my paycheck, and we're still with building of the Flamingo, which means we're kind of tight on money." He told her.

Virginia thought about the offer, then smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Benjy." She said, then kissed him.

Wally, Dany, and Angelina 'Ewwed' at the kiss, making both the adults laugh. Benny wrapped an arm around her waist, then led her out. "Bye guys." He said with a smile, then closed the door behind him.

Wally sped over to Dany, and said, "I'm finally going to see you in a dress that doesn't make you look like a stripper?"

She smacked him on the head, then said, "If I know Angelina, she'll make sure you don't."

He smiled, then frowned. "Benny just invited us to something that has to do with the League. What are me and Roy going to tell him when we're stuck not going?" He asked.

She frowned too, then shrugged, and said, "Maybe you guys should just lie to the League and come with us. I know that things haven't been good with them, so you might as well go with friends."

Angelina suddenly jumped on Wally's back, hugging him around the neck, "Plus, Mr. Kid Flash, I'd love for you to be my date for that event." She whispered into his ear.

He shivered at the feel, making Dany laugh at him. "Boy's are too easy to control." She said, making Angelina nod from his back.

Deshawn stepped into the room, a huge smile on his face, then said, "Well, I guess you'll be meeting my cousin in a week." He said.

The kids all smiled at him, while Jason and Roy just looked on, and Dany asked, "What's her name?"

"Raquel Ervin. And I'm sure you guys will get along perfectly." He said, making Dany smile.

The night continued like that, the kids all joking together while Roy and Jason spoke in the shadows, not wanting their conversation to be heard, and then the kids all stayed the night. Wally had called his parents and asked, getting a threat from Mary and then a whatever. He sighed, nothing would ever be the same with them after their latest blowup. He sometimes wondered if he should runaway and stay with the Siegel's, but then he thought about his Uncle Barry and Vigilante, and the thougts were pushed back.

He only really wished that Mary would be less like she is. Yeah, he didn't even acknowledge her as his mother anymore. But, he decided to push those thougts back as Deshawn tried to mount Speedy, only to fall on his butt or neck, and Angelina laughed when she got a threatning text from her most recent ex. He decided to forget his biological family, and just be happy with theses guys. His newest and somewhat disfunctional family, even though they still worked.

**Five reviews and I will update tomorrow. And, as I think you've seen, I will update when I get the numbers of reviews I ask for, or the next week. It's all up to you when I update.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A few minutes ago is when I noticed today is Sunday. This will be the last time I will update on a Sunday, but I'll continue updating on Monday's. Thank you all for your reviews. Just so you know, this is before Red Arrow is inducted into the League.**

**Warnings: Some bad words, but not that bad. Enjoy~**

Those two weeks flew by pretty fast. On the Saturday of the first week, Deshawn's cousin arrived, causing everybody to be surprised. Well, at least Angelina and Dany. They were used to Deshawn being as obnoxious and bothersome as possible, and they couldn't believe he was actually related to a beautiful girl who's jokes weren't cheesy at all, and she knew how to act around other people. Yeah, they felt kind of embarassed that they thought everybody from Deshawn's family would be like him, but they had met his brothers.

The three girls quickly formed a bond, which meant trouble for all the boys. Even if the boys were five; if you counted Speedy; they were horribly outnumbered when it came to the girls anger. They learned soon enough to never get in the way of teenage girls and chocolate. And, they also learned that they never, ever, try to tell a street-wise girl what to do. Even Jason was scared of the three girls after that encounter.

Fortunately for Dany, Raquel and Deshawn went with Virginia, Angelina, and her to the mall to buy a dress, and Raquel steered Virginia to a dress that was perfect for her real age. Somehow Raquel found out, and now treated her like a little girl and not a teenager. The dress was a simple tight, white dress, with long sleeves and a collar. She wore black boots, the gold necklace she used for the dance, and dark brown contacts.

As the large group walked into the stadium, Dany couldn't help but be in awe. They had statues of every great figure in history, but not only from the U.S, but from all around the world. She could see Ghandi as she walked down the halls to get to the luxury boxes, Martin Luthor King Jr. a few feet to his right, planted in front of the entrance to their luxury box, and she swore she saw Agüeybana further down the hall. Pictures were strewn throughout the room, some of the heroes that would be participating, others of world leaders, and a few of famous athletes. She smiled when she saw Carlos Arroyo, the famous Puertorrican basketball player.

Instead of seats, there were couches and recliners, and the walls that faced the stadium were actually made of glass, so they could see the games comfortably. Wally had decided to go with them because his uncle actually left this information hidden until Friday. Yeah, maybe he didn't trust Wally or he didn't remember, but Wally agreed with Dany. He wanted to spend today with friends, not with people that thought of him as a ticking time bomb. He was wearing light blue contacts, with a blue shirt, black long sleeved shirt on top of that, and jeans.

"Dude! This place is awesome!" Deshawn yelled, running to the glass, pressing his hands and face to it.

Dany sighed, shook her head, and smiled at Angelina. She had her blonde hair loose, cascading down to her middle back, and left sided bang. She wore a light pink dress that reached a little above her knees, with gold high heels, and a gold necklace. Raquel was wearing a blue dress, that fell below her knees, with a black belt, and black boots.

"Man, you're right, Deshee!" Wally yelled, running next to the boy and also pressing against the glass to look.

Everybody in the room laughed at their excitement, but fell silent when the announcer said that the games were about to begin. Virginia made all of the teens sit on the couch, and sat next Benny on the chairs. Jason was stuck next to Deshawn and Roy, much to his chagrin, and Roy was sitted next to Wally. Yeah, today would not be a peaceful day.

Superman was the first to arrive, a big smile on his face, which made Wally and Dany want to slap him. Conner was one of the people on the team that Dany still respected, Aqualad being the other. He started talking about all the people that helped the games be possible, and one of those people was Benjamin Siegel. Once his speech was over, the crowd went wild with applauding, Benny and Virginia joining in. After that, the rest of the League arrived in their own forms of transportation, Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Black Canary being the only ones that didn't fly in.

Batman arrived with Robin, Green Arrow with Artemis, Aquaman with Aqualad, Black Canary with Superboy, Martian Manhunter with Ms. Martian, and Zatarra with Zatanna. Flash was the only one that had a sidekick that didn't show up. Wally couldn't help but frown. Maybe that was another bit of information that his uncle had kept for the last minute.

"Now that the members of the League are here, how about the other competitors enter?" Superman asked, his smile a little more forced now that Superboy was there.

Dany crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, Wally knowing why. But, he couldn't say anything because more heroes started marching in. Icon, Plastic Man, the Atom, Vigilante walking in with crutches, and more heroes that Wally couldn't name. But, Dany could. Shining Knight, Crimson Avenger and Wing, Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy, Vejigante, Katanna, Deadman, el Diablo, Booster Gold, Fire and Ice, Wild Dog, and more heroes.

The stage was filled up by the heroes, which were making the whole crowd go wild, all of them with bright smiles. The crowd was cheering on, and Angelina and Deshawn were cheering along with them.

"We are here for two very important things," Superman started, "One, is for charity!" He announced, making the crowd cheer. "All of the money gained here will be given to different charities, and I mean all of it!" He said, eyeing Plastic Man discretely, which meant almost no one say. "And, the other reason is for you! We are here to compete, for your entertainment!" He said, making the crowd go crazy yet again.

Dany smiled, thinking that she might finally be able to see the Soldiers in action again. Now Wonder Woman stepped up, talking about what were games. "The first of the games will be archery. Green Arrow, Artemis, myself, and Shado will be the only ones competing. Red Arrow will not be able to." She announced, making Roy frown slightly. Black Canary was the only one to actually tell him this, but he lied and told her he was going to meet up with old friends.

The crowd went wild, and all the heroes departed, getting ready for their own events. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Artemis and Shado all moved out of the stage and to the sides of the stadium. Martian Manhunter pressed a button, and the stage started to sink, until it was fully in the ground, grass covering it with different targets set all around. Some were floating, others were big and on the ground, others small, but the hardest were inside a makeshift river.

"Let the games begin!" Wonder Woman announced, walking to the line that marked where they could stand. The other three competitors followed her, Shado being the last one to arrive.

"I bet that Green Arrow will kick their buts." Deshawn bet.

Dany scoffed, arms crossed, then said, "No way, man, I bet Shado will smoke all their asses." Getting a glare from Virginia.

But, before she could scold Dany, Jason shushed everybody. "Wonder Woman's getting ready to shoot." He explained, and ignoring the glare he got from Dany, continued watching. They were shooting at a big target first, which meant they would be using the same one first.

Dany scoffed and looked at Wonder Woman, who nocked the arrow, aimed, then let it fly. Right in the outer yellow rim of the target. The crowd went wild with excitement, then it was Artemis' turn. She shot it in the inner red ring, making Roy, Dany, and Wally break out in cheers. Everyone, but Jason, looked at them as if they were crazy, but they just continued being happy. She glared at the target with pure hatred, but then let Green Arrow step up. He hit the inner yellow circle, making everybody go crazy wild.

The three that were cheering before shut up, hating that Green Arrow got a good shot. And then it was Shado's turn. She stepped up elegantly with grace and poise, and nocked the arrow. She aimed for a few seconds, then let it fly, the arrow splitting Green Arrow's in half and breaking through the target. The crowd let out a huge cheer at her victory, and she adressed them. She bowed, then turned to her other competitors and did the same. Green Arrow and Wonder Woman returned it without hesitation, but Artemis was reluctant.

* * *

The day continued like this, with different heroes competing in different things, and Dany, Wally, and Roy cheering wildly when one of the sidekicks or heroes they didn't like screwed up. Now was the shooting competition, which meant Vigilante, el Diablo, and Wild Dog were competing. The two men stepped onto the stage, their targets already set. They had to run through a course, shooting all of the ballons, bad guys, and ice cream cones on the way. When they were ready to run, suddenly another man stepped up, and he was not a hero.

"What the hell is Deadpool doing here?" Jason growled, getting up from his seat and glaring at him.

Dany looked from him to the man that just came in, wondering what he had done to get Jason like this. And, from the slight twitch on Vigilante's face, she guessed that he annoyed him.

"What's wrong, Red?" Benny asked, looking at the younger man.

"That fucking bastard is not a hero, and he owes me money." He growled, then an idea came to him. "If he can compete, so can I." he said, then looked down at Dany. "Come on, Carmen, you're going down there with me." He said, grabbing her hand and hauling her up.

"Whoah, wait, what the heck are you fools going to do?" Raquel asked, getting up.

Dany looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to answer. "Come on, you kids can come with us too." He said, then started dragging Dany out of the room.

"What the hell!" Dany yelled as she was dragged through the halls, Wally, Roy, Raquel, Angelina, and Deshawn following them.

"Hush you!" Jason scolded, then smiled at her. "Wally, go to my car and get the backpacks I have there." He said, throwing the keys to the teen.

Wally looked at with a raised eyebrow, shrugged, then sped off to the car. "Dany, call Speedy." He commanded. She looked at him as if he was crazy, but then did so. This was the first time she saw him so excited.

_"Speedy, you hear me?" _She asked through their telepathic link.

_"What's up, Ms. Boss Person?"_ Speedy asked happily.

She smiled at the name, then said, _"Jason told me to call you. Get to the new Metropolis stadium as fast as you can."_ She said, then turned around to Jason.

_"You got it, Boss." _

"He's coming." She told him, making him smile evily. "What are you going to do, Jason?" She asked, forgetting that Deshawn, Angelina, and Raquel were there.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Raquel exclaimed, stepping up and looking at both of them worried. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Well, I just got an idea, and I will need your powers to help." he said.

She gasped, then glared. "How do you know I have powers?"

"You just told me." He said, smirking.

She looked at him, shocked, then glared and crossed her arms. Deshawn was about to speak, but Wally and Speedy arrived then and there, Speedy with two bags in his mouth and Wally carrying two more. Jason smiled wickedly, then took the backpacks from Speedy's mouth. "I knew this was a good idea." He said, then threw one at Dany. "Suit up."

She looked inside the pack, to find clothing. She looked up at Jason, to see him slinging the bag on his shoulder, then throwing the two others at Angelina and Deshawn. "You two have to dress up, too." He said.

They blinked at him, wondering what had just happened. But, instead of any of the teens stepping up and asking what was happening, it was Roy. "What the heck are you planning, Jason?" He asked. "And why do they need to dress up?"

"Simple Roy Joy. If they're actually letting a mercenary like Deadpool compete, then so are we." He said.

Roy looked at him as if he was crazy, but Wally didn't let him let a curse loose. "Dude, we can't go as Red Arrow and Kid Flash. We'll get in trouble with the League." He said.

Jason smiled wickedly, then looked at Raquel. "You have your suit?" He asked.

She nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Never leave the house without it."

Then he looked at Wally and Roy. "You have your suits on?" He asked.

They both nodded. "You don't have to worry about the Leaue, guys. We'll make alterations to your suits, nice and simple." He said.

Wally was about to say that that was stupid, but Jason cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Dany, Raquel, Angelina, the girl's bathroom is over there. Get dressed." He commanded, pointing in front of him.

The girl's nodded and went in that direction, not knowing what to expect with Jason. Jason the looked at the boys, and smiled. "What are you waiting for, the boy's bathroom is next to that, get dressed." He commanded.

Deshawn sighed and started walking, Wally and Roy following. Jason then went after them, getting the last stall and started getting dressed in his Red Hood costume. As Wally stepped out of the stall wearing the Kid Flash costume, he couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

**Five reviews and I will update tomorrow. And did you like Jason's little moment of insanity? I personally did.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for all the reviews and I think I shall answer the questions. PSYCH0xSEXY, most probably Flash didn't because he either forgot or wanted to surprise Wally. And, I needed something to trigger Jason's insanity, even a little. I don't really know. Maybe one or two more, but I'm using Deadpool for the insanity.**

**Warnings: Not so many bad things. I few words. Some violence... The usual. Enjoy~**

Angelina and Dany were a little creeped out with their suits. It's not that they were creepy, per sé, but how Jason got the measurements so perfectly. Andsthey really weren't the tights and spandex most heroes wear, but more like something the Red Hood would. Angelina was wearing some black skinny jeans, grey tight shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and black combat boots. And, to hide her identity she was supposed to be wearing a black domino mask. Supposed to being the key words, because she had no idea how to put it on. Dany was wearing dark red camo pants, with a dark red shirt and a jacket much like the Red Hood's, but tighter. And, even though she would most likely be safe with her contacts, she was wearing a red bandana over her mouth and nose.

Dany and Angelina looked each other up and down, then smiled.

"Damn, we look good." Angelina said.

Dany shook her head, then noticed the mask in Angelina's hand. "Aren't you going to put that on?" She asked.

Angelina pouted at the question, then said, "I don't know how to put it on."

Dany laughed at her, then said, "We'll get Jaybird to help us." Then, Raquel's stall door opened, and out stepped Rocket. Both Dany and Angelina stared at her in awe, making Raquel shift uncomfortably.

"Will you guys please stop staring?" She asked, looking at Dany in specific.

Dany shook her head, trying to understand how Raquel could be the heroine Rocket, then smiled at her and said, "And here I thought Wally and Roy were the only heroes." crossing her arms.

Raquel frowned at the information, then crossedd her own arms. "So I'm guessing Wally is Kid Flash and Roy is Red Arrow?"

Dany nodded, then jumped when a loud knock resounded throughout the room. "Get your asses out of that bathroom right this instant!" Jason yelled from outside.

Dany sighed, then headed out the door, to find the boys already dressed. Jason was already in his Red Hood gear, complete with the helmet, and Wally and Roy were wearing their own costumes. Deshawn was wearing a miniature version of the Red Hood costume, but instead of a helmet, he was wearing a black domino mask. Dany headed towards Speedy, who wasn't wearing his disguise, letting his robotic parts show, holding some bags in his teeth.

_"Do you know what's up with Jaybird?"_ Dany asked, petting his neck.

Speedy shook his head slightly, then said, _"Alls I know is he made me go look for some things to cover up the costumes. Nothing more." _

_"Hey, shouldn't we be worried about the cameras?" _Dany asked him.

_"Nah, Redy Boy turned 'em off while you were changing." _Dany nodded, then turned to Jason who had just finished putting on Angelina's mask. "What are you thinking of doing, Red?" She asked, then looked at Wally and Roy. "And what are you going to do with their costumes?"

He smiled, then answered, "We're going to crash this party, Carmen." He said, then turned to Raquel with a jacket like his in his hands. "Here you go, Rocket." He said, throwing it to her.

She grumbled at him, but still pulled off her own jacket and put on the black one. Dany gasped, her hands to her face in mock shock, then said, "That didn't change anything at all!"

Jason scoffed at her, then stepped towards Rocket with something in his hands. She tried to push him back and tell him to stop, but he only told her to stop and put the thing on her face. "There you go." He told her, then stepped back to let the kids see she was wearing a blue domino mask. Then he stepped towards Wally and Roy, thought for a few seconds then pressed Wally's flash symbol, his whole suit going black. Wally jumped back, eyes wide, then yelled, "Dude? What the hell!"

Jason shrugged, then said, "I saw you changing from black to your normal suit color a few days ago. Nothing big." Then, he turned to Roy. "Speedy!" He called, making the horse trot over to him, leaving his hand open so Speedy could drop the bag in his hand. He rummaged through it, then pulled out another jacket with a hoode and some combat boots. "Put them on, Roy Joy." He said, throwing the things at the ginger.

Roy growled at him, but still pulled off his boots and put on the ones Jason gave him. Then he took off his quiver and put the jacket over his shirt, then put on the hoodie. The jacket was one of the tight ones like the one Angelina and Dany were using. He glared at Jason, who only pulled off his domino mask.

"What the hell!" He yelled, covering his eyes, the skin hurting.

Jason only shrugged, pulled Roy's hands away, then he placed a red one over his eyes, even if this time he did it gingerly. Roy glared at him because of that, but didn't say anything else. Then, Jason pulled out another jacket and handed it to Wally, who put it on wordlessly. Then, Jason pulled off Wally's cowl and cut off the neck part, then took the goggles, replaced them with a red pair, then put them over Wally's eyes. "Don't take 'em off. Even if your eyes have the contacts, they might fall off." He explained, then turned to the rest of the group. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Dany looked at her friends, then they looked at each other. She sighed, then said, "What do we have to lose?"

* * *

Down in the stadium, Deadpool, Superman and Wild Dog were having an argument, while Vigilante was thinking about what would happen if he shot the mercenary now and then. Diablo was just stretching, deciding to get ready for when the whole problem is fixed. Superman had tried to make the mercenary go away, but he wouldn't, which lead to the argument they were having now. The crowd had been sent to intermission in case a fight broke out, which most probably would happen if Deadpool continued bothering Wild dog.

"You have to get the hell out of here!" Wild Dog growled in Deadpool's masked face.

Deadpool just waved his hand in his face, while saying "Geez, you _do _smell like a dog!"

Wild Dog growled, and was just about ready to jump him when a gun shot rang out. They all ducked, not wanting to get their brains blown out. Vigilante looked up, then glared. Standing in front of an entrance was the Red Hood, his gun smoking. Behind him was an archer which he didn't recognize, and another boy with red hair and an evil smirk.

"What in tarnation?" Vigilante asked, slowly getting up.

"Hope we're not intruding!" Red Hood yelled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Red Hood! How're you doing buddy?" Deadpool yelled, being the least tense out of all the heroes on the field, wanting to find out about his old 'buddy'.

Red Hood only glared at him and shot him in the head. Deadpool slumped to the floor, a smirk on his face. All of the heroes eyes were wide, shocked at what had happened.

"What, you never seen somebody getting killed right in front of you?" Another voice mocked, but this one belonged to a female.

A girl stepped through the boy's line, wearing a red bandana like Vigilante, but you could tell she was smirking. Wild Dog growled at her, not liking her tone. "Cause believe it or not, this man kills more than you eat." She said, pointing at Red Hood.

"Who are you?" Superman asked, flying towards them.

"Stay back, boy scout!" Red Hood yelled, pointing his gun at him.

Superman chuckled and crossed his arms, "Bullets don't hurt me." He said a bit arrogantly.

Red Hood shrugged, then pointed his gun at Vigilante. "But they do hurt him, right?"

Vigilante glared at him, but didn't flinch or move. He had stared down a bit too much barrels of guns for his liking. Superman looked at Vigilante, then at Red Hood with eyes that said he was worried. "What do you want?"

Hook, line, and sinker. Dany smirked at him, then said, "Truth be told, we want you to bring us Superboy and Aqualad." ignoring the glare that was sent her way by Wally.

His eyes widened, but not because of Superboy of course, but because of Aqualad. "What do you want from them?" He asked.

"Fine, you drive a hard bargain, Superdouche. We'll take the cowboy too." Wally said, smirking at the face Superman gave him.

Now Vigilante's eyes widened. "Yer not gettin' none of the kids." He said, now drawing his gun even though Red Hood was still pointing at him.

Wally nodded, then looked at Superman. "So you're going to drive a really hard bargain, I see. Fine, we'll also take the dead mercenary." Wally said, making Dany smack her head at his stupidity and Roy smack him upside the head.

Superman glared at them, then looked down to see the whole team and Nightwing were there. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"We heard the gunshot, and Superboy heard the conversation." Robin answered, looking at Red Hood, wondering where he had seen him before.

Red Hood noticed the stare, and said, "Hello replacement." Making Robin gasp in surprise.

"What do you want?" Aqualad asked, taking the leader role.

Red Hood smirked at him, then directed his gun at the weakest looking member of the team that was not replacement, which just so happened to be M'gann. "Fish boy and Superboy come with us, or the martians gets her brains blown out." He said.

Behind him he hear Raquel say, "I thought we were supposed to be in the games?" Deshawn answered with "This is Red Hood. He's most probably legally insane. Plus, it was Carmen that asked for them." He said.

Superman perked up hearing that, then asked, "So, your name's Carmen?" He asked Dany.

She made a point of reacting like she was surprised, then spluttered out, "T-that's not my name!"

Superman smirked and crossed his arms. "Carmen, how about we talk this out? We might be able to let you guys participate." He told her.

She crossed her arms, stuck her nose in the air, then said "I do not make deals with superdouches like you. I will only talk to nice super guys."

Red Hood sighed, then said, "Give us Superboy and Aqualad or we'll make sure to burn down this whole stadium to the ground after we blow the martian's brains out." not forgetting his last threat.

Superman gaped at him, but didn't say anything because Batman stepped in to stop him from doing something stupid. "Red Hood, you know I won't let that happen." He said.

Red Hood rolled his eyes from behind the mask, then shrugged and said, "You're choice." Then, without warning, the lights went out. Red Hood looked around, then noticed that it was Roy that had stopped him. He must've known that he would have shot the martian. Red Hood stuck his hand in his pocket, pulled out a green rock, then said, "Move out, my followers."

Roy shot a line to the stadium floor, then zipped down it. Wally followed, then Red Hood, then Dany, and then Angelina and Deshawn. Raquel just flew down. "Get the ones we came here for!" Red Hood yelled, then threw the rock at where Superman was standing last. He ran to where he last saw Superboy, and tackled the boy. Roy and Wally ran to where Aqualad was, Dany and Raquel flanking them. An arrow whizzed past Dany's face, making her stop in her tracks and look around.

Then, out of nowhere Artemis tackled her. They rolled on the floor a little, then Dany punched Artemis' cheek. The blonde girl grunted at the impact, and Dany took the opportunity to roll them over so she was on top. She punched Artemis' face a few more times, then jumped away when a bird-a-rang flew past her cheek, cutting her a little.

Roy and Wally were taking on Aqualad, the boy slowly being overpowered by the mix of fast punches and arrows. He tried to fight back, when suddenly the punches and arrows stopped. He looked around, then, without warning, a white hand hit him in the atlantean pressure point in his neck. He slumped into Wally's arms, and the redhead sped away to where Red Hood had told them to rendesvouz.

"Rachel!" Raquel heard her name being called and she flew towards where that was, to see Dany and Angelina fighting off Robin and Artemis. She sighed, knowing she was going to be in so much trouble with Icon, then formed a bubble around Robin and threw it at Artemis. The blonde yelled out in surprise as Robin collided into her and they flew back.

"Thanks, Rach." Dany sighed, then looked around. "Where's Deshee?" She asked, but ran away with Angelina when Robin groaned in pain. Rachel groaned, then flew over the battlefield trying to find her cousin.

"Help!" He yelled, dodging another rock that flew his way from Ms. Martian.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled, throwing yet another uprooted piece of dirt.

"NEVER!" He yelled, then yelped in surprise when Raquel flew up from behind him, grasped him by the chest, then flew him away. "We leavin' already?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we got them both." She whispered, then flew to the rendesvouz. When she arrived Red Hood had Superboy slumped against the chairs, Aqualad was sitting next to him, and Deadpool looked like he was sleeping on the floor. But he was most probably dead. She put Deshawn on the floor, then asked, "That everybody?"

Red Hood nodded, then smirked evily. "Dany, call Speedy. We got ourselves what we were looking for."

She sighed, shook her head, then called for the horse. He arrived in a flash, looked at the group, then sighed knowing it would be a long night. Red Hood threw Deadpool over his back, then went Superboy, then Aqualad. "To my warehouse, Spedyboy." He told him, then slapped the horse's but, making him run away.

"Now we only need to capture Nightwing, and we'll have perfect ammunition against the Bat." He said, smiling evilly.

**Five reviews and I will update tomorrow.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for all the reviews, and yes, readingisdabest, that was his plan after his little insane moment. And 52midnightmoon, I do think his mask was on too tight.**

**Warnings: Lying!Wally, Detective!Bat, and two very pissed off females. Thank God they didn't try to kill Wally. Enjoy~**

After Red Hood had left with the whole group, they took Superboy and Aqualad to Red Hood's warehouse in Kansas. They didn't even know where they were. There, they all took off their disguises, thinking of confusing the two. They decided they were going to say that they found the two of them in the back of diner, then decided to bring them in for help. Wally and Roy decided to leave, seeing that Kaldur would most probably recognize them, but they told Dany what to do for an attack from either of them. They also told Jason to be careful with the kryptonite, because they wanted Superboy to be alive.

Roy and Wally split ways when they reached the zeta beam, Wally going over to Keystone and Roy to Star. When Wally arrived, all was quiet, which was a good thing. Maybe Wally will be able to grab a new suit and go to the cave without having to look over his back for Mary. He sped over to kitchen, grabbed an already made sandwich, ate it whole, and ran up the stairs to his room. He was still wearing his damaged Kid Flash suit, which made it even more dangerous for him.

He opened the door and closed it silently, sighing in relief when no other doors opened. He separated from the door, headed to his closet and took out a Kid Flash suit. Taking off his jacket and quickly changing into the Kid Flash suit, Wally couldn't help but smile at how things had gone today. Compared to the many bad things that had happened, today was a perfect day.

He smiled as he remembered Jason's little spurts of insanity after they 'kidnapped' Aqualad and Superboy and how Deadpool pretty much pissed him off to a level that Jason shot him. He's still surprised how none of his teammates woke up with the noise that they were making. He stepped into the Zeta beam in his room, and arrived at the cave, where his team looked to be sulking, especially M'gann. He made a victory dance in his head, but frowned in real life.

"What happened?" He asked, speeding over to Robin who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, most probably blaming himself for what had happened.

But, before Robin could even look up, a blonde archer walked over to them; more like stomped, Wally noted, anger on her features; and she yelled, "Baywatch!"

He took a step back, looking a little scared, and asked, "What did I do?"

"It's what you _didn't do, _KF." Robin sighed, looking up at him, and you could see he was sad even with the sunglasses.

Wally decided to fake innocence, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Where the hell have you been, Wally?" Artemis growled, now standing in front of him, looking as if she was ready to murder him.

He looked at her with an annoyed look, then said, "I've been with some friends of mine, Arty baby. Now what are you blaming me for?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She glared at him, but didn't say anything because M'gann stepped in. "Conner and Kaldur have been taken." She said, glaring at Wally with such intensity that it could rival Batman's. "And you weren't there to help."

He looked at her surprised, shocked that she was blaming him for what had happened. "And what would have happened if I_ was _there?" He asked, then looked at Robin and scoffed. "Look, I don't even know what happened. So please, stop blaming me for this." He said.

Then, Batman, Flash, Superman, and Martian Manhunter walked in, Vigilante wheeling in a little later. Vigilante smiled at him from behind the bandana, something that most probably nobody else saw because he had already learned to read the mask, while the team all got up and stood in a line. Wally stood next to Robin, deciding to just stear clear of the females of the team.

"Kid Flash." Batman pointed him out, making Wally look at him. The way his eyes were narrowed meant he knew something. "Where were you from 3:25 am till right now?" He asked.

Wally sighed, then said, "I was at my house till about four, then I got bored and went to one of my friends house. After I left, I ran back to my house, changed, and now I'm here." He said, then looked at Artemis, who had her arms crossed and a scowl on her features. "Could someone please tell me what happened?" He asked.

Nobody did, but Flash raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he had said that. Wally groaned in exasperation, then said, "M'gann and Artemis are blaming me for something that I don't even know that happened." He explained.

Flash nodded, understanding what he meant, then Batman said, "Today was the first ever Superhero Games, and some people interrupted them."

Kid Flas 'Oh'ed in understanding, then said, "So, who were those people?"

"We only have files on two of them, but we do know the name of one more." Batman answered. "Deadpool, Red Hood, and a Carmen."

Kid Flash nodded, then asked, "So only three people managed to kidnap Superboy and Aqualad from a big group of heroes?"

Batman glared at him, but Wally didn't flinch like he did before. Batman took this in for information, an idea of what was happening forming in his mind. "It wasn't only three people. Red Hood and Carmen had more kids with them, while Deadpool was alone. Red Hood's group also managed to take Deadpool." He answered.

Kid Flash nodded, but asked, "So, Deadpool, Red Hood, and a bunch of kids managed to kidnap two superteens? Who were the heroes there?" He asked.

Flash's eyes widened at the question, seeing that Wally had never spoken to any hero like that. It wasn't really as if he was trying to be annoying, and he didn't sound like he was annoyed, but he sounded bored. He had always thought of anything that heroes said as interesting.

"Me, Superman, Wild Dog, Vigilante and the team." Batman explained.

Wally's eyes widened in understanding, then he said, "Whoah, and you couldn't take them on?" He asked.

Vigilante wheeled in front of him, then smacked him on the arm. "What's yer problem boy? Two of yer teammates have been kidnapped an' here you are makin' the team feel bad." He said, motioning to the rest of the teens.

Wally looked at them, their faces varying, then he said, "Geez, Vig, I didn't mean to. It's just that they decided that it was my fault they were taken without even hearing to my side of the story." He said.

Vigilante's eyes softened, knowing just what Wally had been going through, then nodded. "Okay, Walls, how's about yuh tell us yer side of the story?"

Wally smiled at him, then started. "It's just like I said, guys. I woke up, had a crappy day, so I decided to run over to my friends' house in Central and hung out there for about three hours. They don't have a television there, so I couldn't see the Superhero Games, even if I did want to see them." He told them, coming up with a lie in a second.

Vigilante nodded, then wheeled back to the rest of the heroes. They still didn't seem to believe him. Flash stepped up, and asked, "What friend, Wally?"

He sighed, deciding to make it look like he felt a bit bad for doing this, then said, "James'."

Flash narrowed his eyes at him, but before he could start scolding Wally, Wally interrupted him. "I know what you've said, Uncle B, but I was having a really bad day. And, if you haven't noticed, he always manages to make anyone smile." He said.

Flash crossed his arms, but decided to leave the scolding for later. Wally smiled at him, then said, "So, why exactly was the team blaming me for not showing up?"

"You're goggles are able to see in the dark, right?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"In the stadium, the archer the group had cut off the lights, which meant almost everybody there was blind. Only me, Robin, Superman, and Ms. Martian were able to see, which meant they were able to take us down faster." He explained.

"But Superman is virtually indestructable, what happened with him?"

"Red Hood had kryptonite. Superman was the first taken down." Batman explained.

Wally nodded slowly, making it look like he now understood. "So you guys needed me with taking them down?" He asked, looking at the team.

M'gann and Artemis only glared at him, while Zatanna and Robin nodded. "Sorry." He said making it look like he was really disappointed in himself.

Flash smiled at him, then said, "Don't worry champ. We're going to find them in no time."

Wally nodded slowly, then looked at the adults. "You think I can go visit Roy? Y'know, to give him the news?" He asked hoping they would let him go the easy way.

Batman nodded, even if he did look like he didn't trust Wally's story, then said, "But come back here after you're done. I'd like to talk to you."

Wally nodded, then took off to go to Star. The team slowly separated, M'gann floating to her room to cry her eyes out, Artemis heading back to Gotham, and Robin and Zatanna going to the training room. Batman pulled Flash into the computer room, wanting to speak to him.

"Geez, Bats, what's gotten into you?" Flash asked rubbing the arm Batman used to pull him inside.

Batman only glared at him, then said, "I think Wally knows something."

Flash looked at him wide eyed, but Batman cut him off before he could ask something. "He has been doing his best to stay away from the team and the cave for the past three and a half months, and he hasn't been at home as much as he used to."

"That's because things really aren't good at his house. His mom ignores him and his dad is always at work now. I wouldn't like to stay at home with parents like that." Flash explained.

"He has also been spending less time with you and Iris, Barry. And you know that he hasn't been going to Jame's house because your Rogues won't let him get in trouble with you. Admit it, Allen, you have no idea where he is going." Batman said, crossing his arms.

Flash glared at him, then tried to say something, but Batman cut him off again. "And, you don't even know where he and Roy head to when they leave the cave. I have a bad feeling every time they leave, and how Wally acted today is proof."

Flash threw his arms up in exasperation, then said, "They most probably are hanging out like normal teenagers. Both of their lives are rocky now, and maybe they like to talk to each other."

Batman looked at him, and Flash broke after a minute. "Okay, maybe not talk to each other, but..."

"Allen, I'm worried for both of them. They both have been showing reckless behavior, Wally even more than usual. And the way he didn't even flinch at my glare is just proving to me that he has been doing something dangerous." Batman said.

Flash looked at him surprised, then dug his head in his hands. He was so dead if Iris found out whatever her nephew had been doing. "What do you think we should do, Bats?" He asked.

Batman smirked at the question, making Barry start doubting his decision.

**Oh boy, Bats' caught on with the boys' little game. What is going to happen now? Will they leave the kids alone? I highly doubt it. Five reviews and I will update tomorrow.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Warning: Not bad really. Next chapter will be though, just so you can brace yourself. Enjoy~**

When Wally arrived at Roy's apartment, the older red head was sitting on his old couch watching an old western show. Wally sped over to him, already in his civies, and sat down next to him.

"You like Rawhide?" He asked, watching the TV intently.

Ever since he started hanging out with Vigilante, he had gotten a kind of love for old Westerns. He loved the shows 'Gunsmoke' and 'Rawhide' and his favorite movie til now was 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly'. Roy looked at him with a raised brow, then sighed and said.

"Not that much, but I still watch 'cause there's nothing else on the TV." He explained.

Wally nodded, then got silent as he watched the episode. Somehow Rowdy and Quince had ended up getting in trouble with some folks of a town and where being taken to the church for some nuns identify them. Wally had already seen this episode, but this was his favorite. Roy sighed, then turned to him.

"Why are you here, Wally?"

Wally glanced away from the television, gave him a sheepish smile, then said, "Sorry about that. Really like the show. But, the reason I'm here is cause I needed to get away from the cave and I told them I would tell you what happened at the stadium"

Roy nodded, then said, "I'm guessing you want to go visit Dany again." More like a statement than a question.

Wally smiled at him, then nodded. "Think we can go?"

Roy sighed and looked at his wrist watch. It was only six thirty, which meant he still had about two hours before he had to go on patrol. "Let's go." He said, getting up from the couch.

Wally jumped up and mentally called Speedy. The horse arrived in less than two seconds, with a scared and shaken up Angelina on his back. Wally looked at her with wide eyes, then glared at Speedy.

"Speedy..." He said in a warning voice.

The horse's eyes widened in mock innocence and he looked away. Wally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then said, "Speedy, why is Angelina here?" He asked.

The girl was still in shock and Roy slowly helped her slide down from the horse's back. She hung on to him like a scared little girl, which actually made sense, because Speedy was most probably running at the speed of sound, if not faster.

_"I tried to throw her off, but she's strong, so I just brought her with me to pick you guys up." _He explained, and Wally swore that he could see the horse smiling.

Wally glared at him, but decided to leave it for later. "Roy, get on and go with Speedy. I'll take Angelina there myself." He told Roy.

Roy nodded, then walked over to Wally with Angelina, pried her hands off of his shirt, and put them on Wally's. Then, he mounted Speedy and sped off through the window. Wally looked down at Angelina, picked her up bridal style, then took off at a slower pace. They arrived about five minutes later in Jason's warehouse in Kansas, to a scene that surprised him.

Dany was sitting on the floor with Superboy and Aqualad on either side of her, the three of them playing a card game. Dany didn't have her contacts on, which meant that she had already told both of them the truth. Raquel was chatting with Deadpool, who had a straitjacket on, and they were sitting on top of a table. But what surprised him was the fact that Jason, Roy, and Deshawn were all wrestling on the floor, yelling about something that he didn't understand.

Wally walked over to Dany's group and put Angelina next to Superboy, and she clutched onto his shirt. He looked at her with questioning eyes, then looked up at Wally with an annoyed face. "Sorry, Supey." He said, then walked over to his sister.

"Yo, Dany, what's up with those three?" He asked pointing at his friends.

She looked up at him from her cards, then at the three, and said, "They're fighting cause they were throwing around jokes and insults when Deshawn said that Roy's mom didn't say he was weak last night, which made Roy attack him, and Jason try to break up their fight."

Wally nodded, then sat down next to Angelina and Kaldur.

"I am surprised that Deadpool still has not yelled some kind of profanity." Kaldur noted, throwing down a blue six. Yes, they were playing 'Uno'.

Wally nodded, then looked at both of their calm faces. "So you're not mad?" He asked hopefully.

Kaldur looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then shook his head. "Frankly, I am thankful you kidnapped us. Artemis is getting to a point where I want to tell her to stop." He told him.

Wally looked at Superboy and got a nod from the teen. "M'gann's been smothering me this whole time. I mean, I like her, but she's gotten crazy." He told Wally.

Wally and Dany smiled at him, then Wally asked, "So you're not mad that I kept Dany a secret?"

Kaldur gave him a small smile, then said, "Dany explained to us why you haven not said anything, and I am actually proud. You have kept such a big secret even with everything that has happened to you. I do not think I would be able to do that."

Wally blushed a little at the praise, but then noticed something. "Wait, you know what has happened?"

"My friend, I have known you for years now. I think I would know when your hapiness is real, and when it is but a mask." Kaldur explained, throwing down a yellow skip over a yellow nine, making Dany curse a whale shark.

Wally looked at him wide eyed, then turned to Sueprboy when he said, "And Wally, even though the rest of the team has been ignoring you, me and Kaldur have known for a while that something was up with you. We just gave you your space because you deserve it."

Wally smiled at him, then said, "Thanks you guys. You have no idea what that means to me."

They really didn't. Wally actually deserved something! That proved Mary wrong! He wasn't a failure! But... It was kind of wrong that he found himself in a safe haven whenever sorrounded by a man that kills with no mercy, the daughter of a gang leader, a gang member, his corrupt little sister, an insane horse, and the leader of a very dangerous gang and his wife. How did his life end up like this?

Jason walked to the little group, his jacket having been discarded so he was with only his shirt, and his hair was messed up. "What do you think we should do now?" He asked.

Raquel got up from her chair, telling Deadpool to stay, then said, "Guys, I'm sorry, but I have to go back to Dakota. Icon's gonna go crazy if I don't return." Then, she looked back to find Deadpool behind her.

"I'm going with her!" He yelled, then wrapped his arms around her. How did he get the jacket off? "I'm a magician, narrator." He said, breaking the fourth wall. "Oh, you know it."

The kids looked at him as if he was crazy, then Raquel pried his hands off of him feeling uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah, he's comin' with me, if y'all don't mind. He thinks he's my bodyguard now." She told them.

Jason nodded, but then remembered something. He somehow jumped over the group and Raquel and tackled the mercenary to the ground. "Where's my money?" He growled, his hands clutching Deadpool's jacket in an anaconda like grip.

He seemed to smile from beneath the mask, then said, "I still have to catch it." Then he stopped, looked like he was listening to someone, then said, "Hold up, the voice in my head said that if you get off of me, he'll tell you where it is."

Jason glared at him, but still got off of him. Then, without warning, Deadpool disappeared, reappeared behind Raquel, grabbed her by the arm, and teleported away again. Jason cursed at him, walked stiffly towards his deck, and started picking out the weapons he was going to use to kill the mercenary. The kids looked at each other with fear, then Dany slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"Uh, Jason?" She asked as he looked for his rocket launcher.

"What?" He growled, making her flinch.

She was about to ask what he was up to, but before she could, a kind of gas started filling the room. Jason's eyes widened when he saw what it was, but it was too late and all the kids were coughing and trying to stay awake. He fumbled around for his rebreather, but someone shot his hand, making him yell out in pain. He fell on his knees, the kids already all knocked out except for Kaldur and even he was having trouble staying awake.

A blurry figure walked into the room, looked at the kids and walked over to Kaldur. Without any need to, he kicked the Atlantean in the stomach, making him groan in pain and fall back. Jason's eyes widened and he tried to move towards them, stop the man, but his body wouldn't function. The man noticed him and walked over to Jason. He crouched next to him, moved the hair out of his eyes, then said in a cold voice,

"Now you'll know why you do not mess with us."

And Jason went out cold.

**I really do love cliff hangers. Five reviews and I will update tomorrow.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Warnings: Torturing, really. And some bad words. Try to look out for something very important that Roy thinks. And try to guess what it means. Enjoy~**

When Jason awoke, he noticed three very important things. He was on a very stiff, maybe metallic chair. His hands were bound behind his back, the rope chaffing his wrists, and there was the taste of blood in his mouth. He groaned, the knockout gas still having effect on him, and tried to look around the room. He heard a groan from his right, but everything was dark, which meant he really couldn't see where he was.

"What happened?" He heard from the person on his right, who sounded a lot like Roy.

But, before he could answer, the lights flashed on, making Jason close his eyes and hiss. When his eyes allowed him, he looked up, to see a sharply dressed man standing in front of a kind of door, a cold smirk on his face. He was young, no more than thirty four, with hair that was spiked up like that gay, sparkly vampire*. He was tan, with a gold chain drapped on his neck.

"And the sleeping beauties are awake." He said, leaving his post and strutting over to Jason.

He glared at him, but didn't do anything else. He didn't even look at the person next to him, to not let the bastard that was in front of him to think that he actually cared about the kids. If they found out, they were as good as dead.

"Ahh, not much of a talker, huh?" The man asked, now standing in front of Jason.

He crouched to be on eye-level and grabbed Jason's chin to make him look at him. He was smiling coldly, eyes narrowed, inspecting Jason. He smiled, a gold tooth showing, then let go and walked over to the person next to him. "Azrael and Archer, huh?" He asked, getting up from examining Roy.

Neither boy answered him, just deciding to glare at him. His smile dropped at the silence, but it quickly returned when he thought of what he was going to do to torture them. "You really have caused a really big problem ever since you killed Ivan." He told them, walking to the right corner of the room, where a desk was placed. "I never liked the dummy too much, but he brought money." He said, opening one of the drawers and taking out a carving knife.

Roy's eyes widened at the tool, but Jason's only narrowed. Once you've been beaten within an inch of death, then died because of an explosion, knives just don't have the same effect they used to.

"Oh, and my name is Alexander Donovich, just so you have a name to yell when the pain becomes too intense." He said, turning to them with a sick smirk.

Jason rolled his eyes, but Roy interrupted him, "Even if you beat us to death, we will never talk." He said, glaring at him with pure hate in his blue eyes.

Alexander chuckled, shaking his head, then said, "Oh, but that's where you are wrong, Little Archer."

Roy was getting really annoyed with these nicknames of him being little. He was eighteen for Pete's sake! "Where is it that he is wrong?" Jason asked, noticing the cloud of anger Roy was building up.

"I don't resort to hurting people like you _physically._" He sneered, making Roy stop his inner rant. Now he was worried. "I like to break them down mentally." He explained, looking at the blade, then at both boys. "It's a more effective way of getting what I need." He said

Jason glared at him, but didn't say anything else. Roy followed in his lead and kept quiet, trying to get himself ready mentally for whatever he had planned. Alexander frowned at them, then called outside, "Bring her in!" and smiled back at them with a sickly sweet smile.

Yelling and cursing was heard as the door opened, two men walking in with a girl struggling in their arms. Her hands were bound behind her back, a bag covering her head, and she was wearing something that looked a lot like Dany's own clothing. Jason had a sinking feeling in his stomach. She jumped and tried to get out of their grasps, but a man just punched her in the stomach, making her gasp in pain, then ended up being knelt in front of Alexander, trying to regain her breath.

He smiled down at her, then motioned the men to leave. They walked towards the door, then walked out, but Jason knew their post was in front of the door. Alexander looked at both boys before removing the bag, then smiled wickedly when emerald green eyes glared up at him. He crouched next to him, then slid his free hand behind her neck, making her shiver with disgust.

"So you are the famous Carmen Siegel?" He asked, his knife wielding hand behind his back.

She glared up at him, "Go fuck yourself." She spit out, not wanting to show him any sign of weakness.

He smiled at her, then showed her the knife. "Oh, little Carmen. You have no idea who you're dealing with." He told her, then slowly cut the jacket, pushing it as back as it would go on her arms. He smiled seeing her skin, then moved the knife to her left arm, a little above the elbow. "Now, tell your guards to tell me where my money is, or I'll carve you like a Thanksgiving turkey."

She didn't even budge. "Well, I told you to go fuck yourself, but you didn't follow my instructions, which means I won't follow yours."

He sneered at her, then cut a line on her arm. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth in pain, but didn't do anything else. After he finished with that cut, he positioned the knife a little higher and cut her there. Jason and Roy watched in horror as he cut her arm and she took it without a single sound. Once he had reached the sleeve of her shoulder, having already made seven cuts of different lengths, he smiled coldly at her.

"Will you talk now?" He asked, turning to the two boys.

They didn't answer, they didn't need to, because Dany answered for them. "They never will."

He glared at them, blue eyes turning deadly, then turned to Dany with his face stony. Without any warning he slapped her with his left hand, smiling in pleasure when her head snapped to the right from the blow. "Did I ask you?" He asked, voice sickly sweet as he smiled down at her.

She only panted, her head still facing the right to not see his face. He smiled at her reaction, then moved the knife to her right arm. "Will they tell me?" He asked, moving his face so she could see him. Dany only glared and kept her mouth shut. No way was she going to let this bastard get anything out of her or the boys.

He shrugged half-heartedly at her silence, smiled, and brought the knife to cut her arms again. "Your friend is an archer, right?" He asked, making a vertical line down from her shoulder to almost reaching the elbow. "Now you'll always have him with you." He said, making a kind of arrowhead on her shoulder, uniting it with the line. Then, at the bottom of the line, he cut the feather most arrows have, and smiled down at his bloody masterpiece.

Dany was biting her lip so hard that she drew blood, which wasn't really smart of her. If she wasn't able to bandage the cuts Alexander had given to her, she would be in trouble.

"And the other one is Azrael, right?" He asked, looking at the arrow he had just carved up with unrestricted perversion.

No one answered, but Dany only glared at him through watery eyes. She was not going to cry. She was not going to yell. She was not going to scream. But, then the knife came down again, this time on her right forearm, this time even deeper. She was so taken aback she let out a little yelp of pain, then bit her lip again and let the tears fall.

Jason and Roy watched in horror as he laughed at Dany's pain as he carved yet another thing. When he was done with the gun that pointed to the right, he started carving in the little details, not minding the blood that fell in his way.

"Now we're done for today." He sighed in pure bliss, getting up from the floor and throwing the knife towards the desk. He walked towards a table to his left, picked up a suitcase and threw it at Dany. "Don't get blood on my floors." He growled, then walked out of the room.

All was quiet as Jason and Roy looked on at Dany as she panted in pain, the tears still falling down. Her head was down, not letting them see anything, but they _saw _the liquid falling onto her lap.

"C-Carmen?" Roy asked, somehow finding his voice.

She looked up at him, the whites of her eyes red, her lips in what she tried to make it look like a smile. "D-" She started, but stopped to catch her breath. "Don't worry... about me..." She told them, trying to get up. She stumbled a little, then the ropes fell off of her wrists, letting her be more comfortable. "I've had worse." She told them, then leaned down to grab the kit.

She walked over to Jason and Roy then dropped to her knees next to Roy and started untying Roy's binds. She grunted and bit her lip at the pain that radiated from her cuts but somehow managed to untie Roy after five minutes. The rope was now soaked with blood in some places, and Dany was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Roy, stop the bleeding, now!" Jason yelled as Roy kneeled next to Dany and lied her on the floor. He opened the kit and started cleaning the wounds.

Jason told him what he needed to know, which really wasn't much help because Roy already knew what to do. The cuts on her left arm weren't too deep, but the ones on the right were worrisome. Alexander wanted those to scar. Roy cursed at himself for not trying to stop it, but Jason told him to stop.

"Blaming yourself won't help. She didn't want us to say anything, which is why she took it..." He drifted off, looking out the only window in the gray room. "What the hell did he mean with money?" He muttered to himself, then turned to Roy who had finished wrapping Dany's wounds.

Roy looked back at him, then shook his head. "I have no idea what he meant. But I know next time I see him, something really bad is going to happen."

Jason shook his head, then said, "That won't get us anywhere. We need to start trying to get away."

Roy rolled his eyes at him, then looked down at Dany. She looked so peaceful and innocent while sleeping. "What we need to to do is find the others first." He couldn't help but think of him. The boy waiting for him to come back home. Roy now wonders if he'll even be able to see him again.

But, before Jason could say anything, the door opened and a woman was pushed in. She was older than Dany, but could be Roy's age. She was dark skinned, with long black hair that fell to her mid-back, big red lips, and big brown eyes, sorrounded by eye-liner. She was wearing some blue short shorts, with a red shirt that revealed her belly button. She wasn't clean, she looked weary, tired, and malnourished, but she still smiled kindly when she saw Roy sitting protectively next to Dany.

"Hello, I am Ada, but please call me Addy." She told them, walking towards Roy and Dany, crouching on Dany's other side. She took in a breath of surprise at her state, a bruise forming on her left cheek, and the bandages on her arms. "He really did a number on her." She told them, then looked up at Roy. "Will you let me take her to get a bath?"

He looked at her surprised, but didn't answer because Jason did. "Not now. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I am one of the many unfortunate whores crawling around here, fearing every day. But, I am of the few lucky ones that gets used for more than sex. I have to make sure any victims of Alexander get baths every day and get something to eat ever morning, afternoon, and night." She explained.

Jason nodded, but still didn't agree with leaving Dany with her.

"I can't believe he did something like this." She whispered, eyes raking over Dany's form.

Roy's face morphed into one of questioning, then asked, "Doesn't he do this all the time?"

Ada looked up at him with a small smile and shook her head. "I mean, he does hurt the older women here, but not once have I ever seen him hurt a child." She whispered, then looked up at the door as a knock was given. "I have to go, but take this." She said, taking out something from her back pocket, and handing it to Roy. "Be very careful how you use it. You only have four times." She said, then got up and strotted towards the door.

"Wait, Ada!" Roy called out, wanting to know something.

She stopped in front of the door and turned around, smiling kindly. "Yes?"

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

She smiled sadly at him, and said, "Since I was thirteen. I am now nineteen." She said, then opened the door and left the room.

**I liked it. Did you? And, would you like to see this little group of three next chapter, or the rest of the group? Leave your review, and remember, five for me to update tomorrow.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Warnings: Same thing as last chapter.**

When Dany woke up, Roy was snoring next to her, and Jason was still bound on the chair. She wondered what had happened, and she tried to move, but hissed at the stinging pain that came from her arms. She looked at her arms, to see bandages covering her whole right arm, and her upper left arm. She looked around the room, to find a kind of tray in front of her. She groaned in pain as she slowly got up, then slowly walked towards the tray on the floor.

On it there was a plate of about eight or nine pancakes, three glasses of milk and three of water, and three forks. The tray looked to have been banged up, and plate didn't look very clean, but Dany was still thankful to have food. Though, she decided to wake Jason up before she tried anything.

Slowly walking towards Jason, wincing at the pain from her arms, she dropped to her knees and untied the rope around his wrists. These were tighter, and much more complex, but it took less time than when she tried to untie Roy. The ropes fell on the floor, then Dany slowly got up and walked towards Jason's front. Poking him in the cheek, she said, "Hey, Azrael, need to wake up."

Jason groaned, shook his head, then mumbled something along the lines, "Fuck yourself, Goldenboy."

Dany glared at him, put her hands on her hips, then smacked him upside the head. She hissed at the pain that came from her arm, and Jason yelled out in surprise and fell on the floor. Dany snickered at him, but still her arm hurt. Jason glared up at her, but stopped when he noticed her arms.

"Are you okay, D- I mean, Carmen?" He asked, correcting his little slip.

She gave him a small smile, then nodded. "Of course I'm okay, Azrael." She told him. "But, I do have one question for you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, then motioned for her to continue. She motioned for him to follow her, and they walked towards where Dany had found the plate. "Can we eat?" She asked in a small voice that just didn't sound like it should belong to her.

Jason knew that there was no way a fourteen year old would be able to take that kind of torture. Heck, he bet that he might hold up for a week and a half at the most. But, he knew that Dany would not be able to hold up. They had to get out of there. He crouched next to the plate, looked at the pancakes, smelled them and did everything that Batman had taught him to do with these kinds of situation. He would most probably not even eat from them, but Dany and Roy were not used to this. They _had _to eat.

"It's okay, Cam, you can eat." He told her in a voice that sounded a bit more kind than what he wanted to use.

She smiled at him, then took a fork and started eating. She was on her third pancake when Roy woke up. He groaned, wondering why he felt like he had just slept on a pile of rocks. Then he looked down on the ground, and understood why. He got up and looked around the room, finding Dany eating on the floor, her bandages showing a bit of blood, and Jason walking around the room, most probably trying to find a way out.

"What's up?" Roy asked, walking towards Dany.

She didn't say anything but instead gave him the pancake filled tray, holding the one she was eating in her hand. "Eat up, Archy." She told him, subtly reminding him to use the fake names.

He nodded, took the tray and started eating. While he ate, a knock was given from the door, and in came Ada, this time with someone behind her. Why was Wally with her? He looked worse than last time they saw him, his hair messed up, bag under his eyes, skin pale, different clothing, and Dany was sure he was hungry.

"Wally?" Dany asked, getting up from her spot and walking towards her brother, while he looked at her arms.

"What happened to you, Carmen?" He whispered, looking wide eyed at her eyes.

Ada let the siblings have their moment and stepped to the side, walking over to Jason who was eyeing the plate Roy had given him wearily. There were four pancakes left, somewhat good for a starving speedster. "Uh, Archer? Azrael?" Ada asked, looking at both of them with sorry eyes.

Both boys exchanged looks, wondering why she looked like that. "What?" Jason asked a bit rudely, but it was all he could muster with everything that could have happened.

She looked down, then sighed. "Look, I don't really know you guys much, but I know that along with you three, the gang brought more kids inside. Two of them I've seen on TV before, Superboy and Aqualad, and the rest I don't. But, this man, the gang knows him as Front, he took Wally." She started explaining.

Roy and Jason glared at her, already dreading where she was going. "I-I don't really want to say what he most probably did, but he cut Wally. Much like Alexander did to Carmen. He noticed that Wally's cuts healed, and one thing led to the next, and now the guys think that they have three heroes here." She explained.

Roy's fists were clenched, and he was seething. Jason was mad... Pissed off, really! But, he took in a big breath and tried to calm down. Breaking and killing will not help the kids. He looked at Ada again, her face was neutral but he could see the fear in her eyes. He hated how she knew how to react with men that were likely to blow up. It meant she was already used to it, and then some.

"The other kids, has anything happened to them?" He asked, voice a little tense.

He could see the relief flashing through her eyes, but her face didn't change. "They're okay. Alexander said that only two of the kids could be taken, and those two were Carmen and Wally. I made sure that neither Angelina nor Deshawn weren't touched, and I know that they won't touch Aqualad or Superboy. One thing is messing with Mr. Siegel, another is messing with superpowered heroes." She explained.

Jason nodded, then started thinking of possible plans to get out of here and kill the people too. But, he didn't really have time to say anything else, because Dany and Wally walked to their little circle. "Wait, uh, what's your name?" Dany asked Ada.

Jason wondered why she didn't know, but then remembered she had passed out before Ada arrived. Man, that knockout gas must have really been something to knock him so much off his game. She smiled kindly at Dany, then said, "I'm sorry. My name's Ada, but please call me Addy."

"My dad, you called him Mr. Siegel." Dany pointed out.

Ada nodded, not getting where she was going. "Yes, I did."

"Most of the bastards here call him Benny, or Siegel. You respected him." She pointed out.

Ada smiled at her and was about to answer when the door banged open, revealing Alexander smiling evilly, a smaller knife in hand, with another man following him. The man looked like Alexander, but his hair was spiked towards the back, and he didn't have anything in his hands.

"Ah, the beauties have awoken." Alexander exclaimed, walking towards the group huddle.

Ada winced when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but still smiled kindly up at him. "Hello, Alexander." She said, voice smooth yet somehow tense.

He smiled down at her, then said, "Ada, please leave." He told her. She frowned at him, but took the plate from Wally's hands and left. He had downed the pancakes in the little time Dany and her communicated, and was still hungry. "It seems little Carmen managed to take off your ropes." He noticed, then smiled at the bandages that needed to be changed.

Wally noticed where he was looking, and moved to stand in front of his sister. Alexander laughed at him, then said, "Oh, the little speedster wants to protect the innocent civilian?" He asked mockingly.

Wally growled and glared at him, but didn't do anything stupid. "What do you want?"

Alexander smiled, then turned to Roy and Jason. "These two should know. All of this is their fault, after all." He explained.

Wally looked at both of them with wide eyes, wondering why he had said that. But, Alexander just kept talking. "I mean, they killed my brother without even caring the consecuences, took everything he had on him but his clothes, then threw him in the garbage." He explained with a sick smirk.

The three that were there that night looked at each other, wondering why he blamed them, then remembered. There were always weak people that wanted to be big, and did anything to be just that. When Jason got out, he was going to make sure to get this fucker and strangle him.

"Look, Alexander, we have no idea what you're talking about." Dany started, stepping towards him, but stopped to gasp when he whirled around, and cut her shirt in half, letting it open as if it were an unzipped jacket.

Dany looked at him surprised, but wasn't able to do anything else because he quickly grabbed her by the neck and threw her at the wall. Wally tried to run to her, but the man that came with him grabbed him, threw him into the air, then slammed him into the floor. Wally gasped for air, and couldn't even registure as the man tied his hands behind his back.

"Don't do anything, or she'll die." Alexander told Roy and Jason as he walked towards Dany, his knife ready to cut.

Roy and Jason looked at each other, eyes wide, but still stayed put. The other man got up from the floor, then walked to Jason and Roy. He first tied Jason's hands behind his hands, then shoved him on the ground, then did the same to Roy.

"Now, so you know, my name is Alejandro Donovich." He said, voice charming and soothing, but Jason only glared at him. "I am sorry my brother is doing this, but we want everything that belonged to Ivan." He explained, then walked towards Alexander.

"Don't kill her, Alex. You know how dangerous Siegel is." He whispered, then walked out of the room.

Alexander only smirked at him, then turned to Dany yet again. "So, you and Kid Flash good friends?" He asked, eyes filled with happiness.

Her eyes were wide as she thought about what he could do, and yelled out in pain when he grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back. "W-what are you going to do?" She asked, her resolve somewhat starting to break with the mention of her brother.

"You'll see." He smirked, then started to work on causing her intense pain.

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews, and I didn't update before because I didn't get the number of asked reviews. All of you are awesome, and please, enjoy~**

**Warnings: Some language and blood. Still pretty nice if you don't faint because of blood and pain.**

Pain. Excrutiating pain. That was all Dany felt as the knife was raised and Alexander smiled down at her after finishing his newest cut.

"I hope that Wally feels happy about what he did to you." Alexander said coldly, wipped the blood off of the knife on his pants, then left the room.

Jason glared at the man's back as Dany panted in pain, her chest completely bloody from the newest cut Alexander had given her. Wally looked in horror at what he had made, not completely understanding why that man had done that. Right in the middle of her chest, just above her bra, a crudely drawn Flash insignia was carved in. And, to make it even worse, Alexander had painted the lighting bolt with her own blood. He even added the ring around it!

"What the hell is wrong with that psycho!" Wally exclaimed, trying to get out of his bonds.

She panted, not being able to answer with how choked up she was, tears streaming down her face. There was so much pain coming from her chest. Not even the ones from yesterday were this painful. He wanted answers, and he wanted them at the moment.

"Carmen, don't move." Jason's voice somehow was able to get passed her sobs and she heard him.

She opened her eyes, even if it was a little, and saw Jason taking off the ropes and slowly walking towards the kit. He was angry, anyone could tell that. His movements were tense and it looked like he was trying to calm himself. He walked towards Dany and started working on cleaning the wound, Roy trying to get out of his bonds and reach the phone Ada had given him.

When he was finally out of them, Roy got up and turned the disposable phone on. He had all the bars there, which meant that they were going to be okay to call someone. But who? Roy walked over as Jason cleaned and wraped Dany's wounds, then said, "Who should we call?" He asked.

Jason mouthed, 'What?', then turned around, to see Roy with a phone in his hands. "Where'd you get that from?" He asked, getting up and helping Dany get up. She was leaning heavily on him, but he didn't say anything because of what he had just seen. How could he have continued even when Dany yelled that she didn't know anything?

"Ada gave it to me yesterday." Roy answered, then looked back as Wally sped up next to him.

"We should call someone that can help us." He said, making all of them worry with how he sounded. So serious and mad. It wasn't a good thing on a speedster.

"How about Batman?" Roy asked, even though he knew it was kind of stupid.

Jason and Wally glared at him, but Dany only smiled sadly. "You'll get in trouble, Roy Joy." She explained, then looked at Wally. "But you don't have to look at him like that. He's only trying to help." She said.

"Fine. But, we need someone that won't judge us and won't ask too much questions." Wally said.

The four of them thought, then Dany snapped her fingers, getting their attention. "Vigilante."

Wally smiled at her sadly, then said, "He can't help, Dany. He's bedridden for a while." He explained. Dany didn't inquire more, knowing about the accident, but she still wondered how he appeared in the games.

"What about one of your kiddie friends?" Jason asked, looking at Wally. "Couldn't one of them help us?"

Wally only shook his head. "I'm on bad terms with the team. Artemis and M'gann blame me for Superboy's and Aqualad's kidnapping, and Robin and Zatanna are too cautious of me. Plus, they'll most probably go running to the bat as soon as we hang up." He explained.

Jason nodded, then turned back to Roy. "Raquel." He said simply, then looking at all of them for their answers. Dany smiled at him and nodded, liking his answer, while Wally only nodded, and Jason gave him a look.

"What?" Roy asked, getting sick of the look pretty quickly.

"She's with the bastard, Deadpool. There's no way she can help us without leaving him." He answered, glaring at the younger boy.

Roy rolled his eyes, and sighed, maybe he should stop hanging out with these people. He really needed a hit... "He can teleport, right?" He asked, getting a nod from Jason. "He can help us find the others while Raquel gets Dany out, or vice versa." He explained.

Jason glared, but nodded either way. "If it gets Dany out of here, I'll do it." He said, then looked at Dany, who gasped in pain.

"Maybe I should lie down." She suggested, giving the boys a smile.

"Sure thing." Jason said, then walked her over to a corner of the room and helped her sit down. Then he walked to where her jacket was, picked it up, and gave it to her along with his own.

"Thanks, Azrael." She said, then lied down on the floor, both jackets under her head as pillows.

The boys looked at her sleeping form, the bandages on her chest making them feel like crap, and as a clear reminder that they really couldn't save everybody. That was an especially huge blow to Roy and Wally, seeing that their work was saving people from villains.

"Well, do you have Raquel's number?" Roy asked Jason, who had his arms crossed and a grim frown.

Jason gave it to Roy, who dialed it and pressed the send button. After three rings, Raquel picked it up, and answered with _'Wade, get off of the ceiling! You're pancakes are just about done! Who the hell is this!' _followed by some more yelling at whoever Wade was.

Roy was taken aback by the tone, but then cleared his throat and said, "Uh, Raquel, it's Roy."

There was a pause from yelling on the other line, and then a nervous chuckle. _"He he, sorry Roy. Wade's been driving me crazy."_ She excused herself, then asked, _"What's up?"_

Roy sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, then said, "We need your help."

_"What with?"_ She asked, and he heard a glass break on the other side of the line._ "Wade, you break it you buy it!"_ She yelled, then he heard a_ "Sorry!"_ yelled back.

"Raquel, focus." He instructed, then said, "Me, Wally, Red Hood, Carmen, Deshawn, Angelina, Superboy, and Aqualad have been kidnapped by some angry mobsters, who blame me, Red, and Carmen for the death of their brother." He explained, then heard a scuffle on the other line.

_"Would it by any chance be the Donovich's?"_ A new voice asked, which most probably belonged to Wade. Huh, sounded like Deadpool.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Roy asked.

_"Some guy told me to waste Ivan Donovich. When I went to do so, I found out that some guy had already killed him. Left the body alone and went on my way to find a taco stand."_ Wade answered, making Roy groan when he found out it was Deadpool.

"Deadpool, did you take anything from his body and dump him somewhere?" He asked.

_"Nope. Didn't do nothing to the suck puppy but kick him once for my insanity. Nothing else." _Deadpool answered.

"Okay, look, Deadpool, we don't know where we are, and we need you to get us out of here." Roy explained, using the smallest words he could think of so the mentally unstable man would understand.

_"Roy, I'm insane, not slow. You shouldn't worry, I can find you guys in a jiffy. I installed a chip on Red the last he attacked me, so I know exactly where he is. Me and Raquel will come pick you up in a minute or two."_ He said,

"Wait, Deadpool!" Roy tried, but it was too late, the man had already hung up. He cursed him, then turned to Jason and Wally, whose eyes were asking him what happened. "You have a chip on you, Azrael." Roy said dryly, "They're coming."

Jason glared at him, then started to think of anywhere that Deadpool could have put a chip on him. Wally also glared at Roy, then said, "What do you think he'll do?"

Roy shrugged, but Jason answered. "Knowing him? Bring a small army's supply of weapons and ammunitions, kill everybody that's bad here, and barely get us out of here." Jason said dryly.

* * *

True to his word, about three minutes after the phone call, Deadpool popped into the cell, Raquel under his arm, and dozens of weapons on him. He was smiling at them from underneath the mask, then said, "You called for a mailman?" He asked.

"Why a mailman?" Raquel asked, in the suit and mask she wore for the games, stepping away from him and walking over to the boys.

"I'm delivering death and pain." Deadpool answered in a whispered tone, trying to sound cool.

"Hey guys." Raquel greeted, ignoring the lame joke.

"We need you to get Dany out of here." Jason said, walking over to the girl.

Raquel's eyes widened at how she was, and she choked back a gasp. "W-what happened to her?" She asked, fearful of having to pick her up.

"A sick man got a hold of her." Jason answered, softly and gingerly picking her up, then walking over to Raquel. "We need you to take her to a place that's good for you, not for gangs." He said, then explained without her asking. "The Donovich family is powerful and has informants everywhere. If you take her to Siegel's, someone might snitch and she might be taken again."

Raquel nodded, then turned to Deadpool. "You know where to, right?" She asked.

Deadpool nodded, then turned to Jason. "Got your favorite." He said, showing a pair of handguns. Jason slowly handed Danny over to Raquel, who then took off flying through the window that was too high up for anyone else to reach. Jason grabbed the weapons that were handed to him, then turned to Roy and Wally.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

They both nodded, then Wally said, "I know where they're keeping the rest. I can take Roy with me there."

Jason nodded, then turned to Deadpool, "You brought a bow and some arrows?" He asked.

Deadpool nodded and gave Roy the same set he had when they were taken. When Roy raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and said, "We passed by to stock up."

He nodded, then stood next to Wally. Jason spoke up again. "Okay, we wait for Alexander to come here and Wally, you speed out of the room to somewhere they can't see you. Once Alexander is completely inside, I'll take care of him. Wally'll speed up to open the door, and Roy goes with him. After that, you find the kids and we kill everybody here. We'll meet here again."

And that was the plan in a nutshell. They all nodded, then Deadpool hid in the corner of the door. The three boys sat down in front of where Dany would be, and waited for Alexander to come back. Jason couldn't wait to get revenge.

**Five reviews and I will update tomorrow.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you all for your reviews! Two more and I'll get to two hundred! I am super psyched with this. Also, Purpledragon, I want to finish this with the deaht of Bugsy Siegel, which in the comics, is one year after Vig explodes.**

**Warnings: Wally goes crazy loco, a few words, blood. Mentions of torture, but nothing too bad. Enjoy~ **

"Wally, go!" Roy yelled as he shot another arrow at another thug.

They had long left Jason and Deadpool to do whatever they did to Alexander, and they were going to free the kids and the women trapped here. With how nice Ada was to them, Roy had told Wally, and they decided to take them also. They didn't need to die because of the people they associated with.

But, right now, they had hit a little snag in the road while going to the room. A man walked out of a room while they were running down the halls, to pull a gun on them and start shooting. Fortunately, Roy shot him before he could do anything. Unfortunately, a man walked behind him and yelled for backup. Now Roy and Wally were fighting them while going to the rooms that had their friends.

"Ok!" Wally yelled back, then sped towards the men. He hit most of them without caring about his speed, not really caring if they died because of him.

He bowled over maybe four of them, then sped in the direction of the rooms. Roy could take care of the thugs that were still standing. He sped through many hallways, down many stairs, and past many rooms filled with moaning and screams. He scowled as he past them, knowing what was happening. Then, he arrived in front of a plain looking door, where his friends were inside.

He opened it without thinking, and saw something that made his blood boil. Two men were inside the room, Superboy and Aqualad bound in the corner so they wouldn't interrupt. Both men were white, and they had Deshawn and Angelina in their hands. Both teens were missing their shirts, and the one that was with Angelina was working on her bra.

"Stop!" Wally yelled, then without thinking, he ran at him and slammed into his body.

The man gasped in pain as the shock ran through his body, trying to regain his breath as he slammed into the other man. Angelina was sobbing as she held the bra to her chest, the man having unclasped it. Deshawn's eyes were wide, then he moved behind her without a word and clasped them back.

Wally stood over both the men, vibrating in anger, nothing but revenge passing through his mind. He was blind with rage. He was ready to murder. How dare these men even think of doing this to his friends? Didn't they get enough from him? They already took his innocence, how dare they try to take his friends? He raised his arm above him, his hand vibrating faster to be able to pierce their skin, and he was ready to do it.

"Wally!" He heard someone yell, making him stop and look back.

Kaldur and Superboy were still bound, but Deshawn was working on freeing them, while Angelina stared at him horrified, still without a shirt. Now's when he saw them. The bruises on her body. The cuts. The needlemarks in her arms.

"Wally, stop this nonsense. You cannot kill." Kaldur ordered, looking at him directly.

Wally gulped, then shook his head, his arm still vibrating as he stood over the cowering men. "I'm sorry, Kal. But they have gone too far." Wally said, then brought his hand down on the first one's chest, his hand piercing his chest, then the other's.

Blood splattered onto his face, but he didn't care. He left his hand in their bodies for a few more minutes, which were really seconds in real time, then retracted it. He turned back to his friends, making Angelina gasp in horror. His face was splattered with blood, so was his shirt and hair. He looked down, ashamed of what he had done, but he quickly recovered.

"We have to get going. Jason and Deadpool are taking care of the boss, and Roy is taking down the remaining bastards that were in the way. Raquel took Dany out of here because of her wounds." Wally told them as Kaldur got out of his bonds and Deshawn got to work on Superboy.

Kaldur was going to say something... He wanted to say anything, but all he could do was look at the corpses of the men. Wally did this. The happy go lucky boy from the team kill the two men that were close to hurting Angelina and Deshawn. Why didn't he do anything? Why couldn't he break free from the bonds? Why didn't he let them take him instead of the teens? They were just kids.

"Wally," Kaldur rasped, but Wally only raised his hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Aqualad. It wasn't your fault. They only got what they deserved." He said, then turned to Angelina. "Angy, put your shirt on, I'm sure if Jason saw you like that, he'd murder everybody here." And he ran out of the room, most probably to help Roy.

Aqualad and Superboy looked at each other, both of them wondering just how he could have recovered so fast from something like this, but Deshawn pulled them out of it when Superboy's bonds fell. "Let's go." He said, picking up his and Angelina's shirts, then put his on and gave Angelina her's.

She put it on shakily, then Aqualad walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He did the right thing." He said, but he said it more to himself than her.

She nodded with teary eyes, then Aqualad lead her towards the door, Superboy following them. What they saw in the halls was pure horror. Some of the walls were splattered with blood, some of them men skewered by an arrow on the wall. But more and more men were on the floor, arrows through their chests or throats, and others with bruises in the head. Those were the lucky ones.

Angelina whimpered at the sight, and Aqualad covered her eyes with his hand. She didn't need to see any of this. The group walked through the halls, trying their best to not step on the men, and they eventually made it to where Roy and Wally were waiting for them. Wally's arms were now filled with blood, his face splattered with it. Roy had a grim frown, but still gave a sad smile when he saw the group of four.

"Where do we go?" Aqualad asked, deciding to just skip the whole explanation of what happened. He still didn't fully understand it.

Roy moved his head to the right, then said, "Jason and Deadpool are finishing up with the other men and getting the girls, then we leave." He said, then started walking in the direction of the room where they had kept him, Jason and Dany.

They all followed and kept quiet. Wally had changed a lot in those little seconds. But, for him, they most probably were hours. He was scowling, something that just shouldn't be possible for him. When they walked into the room, Angelina screamed in horror.

Alexander's corpse was severly burned, but Roy and Wally knew that that wasn't the only thing they did to him. They could see the blood lines. The cartridges. The discarded knives. Roy was thankful he wasn't there to see just what they did to him. Aqualad hugged Angelina, turning so her back was facing the corpse, and told her little lies, saying that everything was going to be okay and she wasn't going to be hurt anymore. But, he knew that wasn't really possible. She was never going to end up fine after this.

A few minutes after they entered, with Angelina sobbing and Aqualad comforting her, Jason and Deadpool entered the room, five women walking behind them. One of them was Ada, and she looked as if she had recently come back from a fight. She had blood on her face and a gun in her hand. Was this place filled with killers?

"Aqualad, Superboy, we're going to a place that Deadpool has, then we're going to try to get you back to your hero friends." Jason told them, walking towards the group, the women following him.

But Aqualad shook his head. "No, we are staying with Wally." He said, then continued after getting a bat glare from Jason. "He now needs friends, and while I know that you all are very good friends of his, and that we haven't really been there, he still needs our support."

Jason glared, but Wally cut in. "Thank you, Aqualad." Then he turned to Jason. "He's right, you know? While I know everybody here will be okay with what I did, I need someone that still hasn't crossed that line to tell me."

Jason sighed, then signaled Deadpool. "Fine, but they have to go back at some point. Let's get going, Wade." He said, then the mercenary put his hand on one of the girls shoulder.

First time he didn't say anything sexual while close to someone from the opposite sex. Then, one by one, the girls put their hands on another's shoulders, and they were soon ready to go. Deadpool did whatever he did, and soon enough they were in another room. It looked to be the living room of an apartment.

Raquel flew into the room, a cup of water in her hands, and a tired smile on her face. "I was worried, you guys." She said, then eyed the whole group. "Who're the extras?" She asked, eyeing them curiously.

"Ada over here helped us." Roy told her, pointing at her. Both girls nodded at each other, forming a silent bond.

"We have been stuck in that horrible place for years. All of us have tried to escape at one time or another, but we always end up being caught. What these guys did..." She said, looking at the men rescued her, "We owe our _lives _to them."

She nodded, then said, "Would y'all like any water?" breaking the tense atmosphere in the room.

Jason smiled at her, and the rest of the group had their own reaction. Raquel then noticed the silence from Angelina. She flew over to her, making Aqualad take a step back, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, then said, "C'mon Angy, let's get you on a bed." Then, both of them walked out of the room.

"Something's wrong." Wally said, making everybody's eyes turn to him, wondering what he meant. He looked to be on the verge of tears. "I can't hear Speedy."

Everybody in the room that understood was now worried. From what they knew, Speedy almost never shut up when talking to Dany or Wally, and only did so whenever asked or tired. And he always answered Wally's or Dany's calls. That's why he usually got in trouble at the cave.

"What do you mean, Wally?" Roy asked, taking a step towards him.

"I-I tried to call him, but nothing. And now that I think about it, I haven't had the feeling of him in my head for awhile." He said, looking at Roy wide eyed.

But Aqualad and Superboy scowled. Only one thing could've happened, and they didn't like it. There were two martians at the cave, one which was resentful towards Wally, and another that followed orders. You could guess what happened.

"Wally, if I may, I think we are going to have to visit the cave." Aqualad informed him, walking over to him.

Wally looked at him wide eyed, and Kaldur almost forgot how he had killed men before. He looked so sad, and... and... _innocent._ It wasn't fair. Everything that happened to him. Kaldur was going to make it right.

"I think Batman may have found a way to get information about you." He said, making Wally's eyes widen, then narrow.

"I'm going with you."

**I love writing. And so close to two hundred reviews. Get this, next chapter, all may go to Hades. Just so you can prepare yourselves. Five reviews and I will update tomorrow.**


	35. Chapter 35

**So sorry I have not updated. Let me just explain quickly like. I didn't get the number of reviews I asked for, so I didn't update the next day, so I tried to wait a week. But school got in the way, and when the week had passed, I still did not update. So really sorry, and I hope you will like this one.**

**Warnings: Language. I don't know. Enjoy~**

"Bats, they've been missing for three days now. You can't tell me you don't care at all about what could have happened to Wally and Roy." Flash told Batman as said man walked down the halls of the cave.

The team had been sent home after a disaster mission, which Artemis would; without a doubt; blame on Wally. Said red haired boy had been missing now for three days, along with Red Arrow. But, Batman wasn't really worrying. Roy and Wally had a tendency to disappear when not wanting to be around, but Flash did have a point. They had never been gone this long.

They had taken Speedy from the stables while he was sleeping, and taken him up to the watchtower, so the Martian Manhunter could check his memories. If what Batman suspected was true, Wally and Roy had been getting themselves in a lot of trouble. But of course, things couldn't go according to plan, and Speedy had awoken and was resisting the Martian as best he could.

"Allen, you know as well as I do they're most probably wherever they go when they leave together." Batman countered, continuing his writing.

"Yeah, but never for this long." Flash whined.

Batman and Flash stopped their arguing when the computer announced the arrival of Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. The speedster didn't waste a moment to run towards the front of the cave, Batman running in a few seconds later. What they saw made Flash gape and Batman's eyes widen. Wally's face was splattered with blood, along with his arms, shirt, neck, and part of his pants. Superboy's shirst was ripped and dirty, along with his pants, and Aqualad wasn't any better off.

"Wally, what happened?" Flash asked, running over to the teens.

Wally only glared at the older speedster, completely ignored him, then focused the glare on Batman.

"Where is he?" He growled.

Batman didn't so much as flinch at his tone, but only continue his glaring. Wally was just proving his suspicions to be true.

"Kid Flash, where have you and Red Arrow been?" Batman asked, voice calm yet demanding.

"Fuck you, Batman. Now where is Speedy." He growled. "Or do I have to force it out of you?" He threatened.

Flash's eyes widened at the threat; this couldn't be Wally. Or at least, _his Wally._ Wally was completely repulsed by blood. He didn't swear. And he _certainly didn't threaten Batman._

"Wally, what has gotten into you?" Flash breathed, surprised by his nephew's actions.

"A bastard's fingers." He answered, his voice turning sickly sweet, making everbody's eyes widen, including Aqualad's and Superboy's.

Everything was silent in the cave as Wally's words sunk in. Aqualad now understood why Wally had thrown himself to the man instead of letting him grab himself or any of the allies. Now he Aqualad knew he was in Wally's debts.

"Oh, God, Wally..." Flash gasped, a hand in front of his mouth, eyes wide, getting the meaning.

But Wally held his hand up in a 'Stop' sign, eyes ground shut. "What happened, happened. There's no way to take it it seems it was bound to, because my family has a history." He stated, touching the subject of Mary. "Now where's Speedy?" He growled at Batman.

Batman glared at him, and was about to say Wally should watch his tone, but Flash cut him off. "He's at the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter's trying to get information out of him."

Batman glared at Flash, while Wally started going on a rant, cursing Batman with all of the 'beautiful' words he had learned in his time with the gang, which he really should not be saying right now. Flash and Aqualad stared at him with wide eyes, while Superboy kept glancing around calmly, wondering why the team wasn't here, and Batman glared at him.

"And you can shove that where the sun don't shine!" Wally finished his rant, red faced and pointing at Batman.

Flash blinked at him, wondering where he had gotten such curses; some that he didn't even know existed; while Aquald sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "My friend, maybe you went a bit too far with your choice of words."

Wally only crossed his arms and said, "He deserves worse than words."

Aqualad gave him a half hearted glare, then turned to Batman.

"Batman, while I usually try to give you reason for our missions and everything you do, I believe you are wrong this time. Speedy is as much part of Wally and Dany as an arm or a leg."

Batman glared at him, then said, "We took Speedy for Wally's well being."

"Screw that, Batman! You took him just cause you want to know where Dany is! You don't give a fuck about me!" Wally interrupted, getting everybody's attention.

Batman blinked in surprise, while Wally seethed in pure anger. Flash was about to try to say something to defuse the situation when the computer announced the arrival of Martian Manhunter. The martian appeared in front of them, a grim frown on his usually stoic face.

"Batman, I have come across a problem." He spoke, ignoring the glare Wally gave him.

Batman frowned, then said, "Come on." And started to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Wally exclaimed, speeding over to Batman and placing a hand on his chest to stop him. "If this is about Speedy, I'm hearing it!" He announced, crossing his arms to show that was that, no more discussion.

Batman glared at him, but still nodded at Martian Manhunter to continue.

"It is fine with me if you hear, Wally." Then he turned to Batman. "It seems that Speedy has a programming that would make him go into a coma as soon as somebody started to probe his mind. The programming did not fail." He explained grimly.

Wally felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach and all his air had been sucked away. He staggered backwards, feeling as if the world had been pulled out from underneath him. Speedy was in a coma. The first person he had trusted with his secret, his sister's horse, the one thing that kept him smiling with all the crap he was going through. In a coma. Because of Batman. This had to be some sick joke.

Wally fell, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his around them. He rested his forehead on them, then started rocking back and forth, eyes wide with shock.

Aqualad looked down at him with sad yet understanding eyes and walked over to him. Crouching next to him, Aqualad placed a hand on Wally's shoulder, wanting to comfort him. Minutes passed in silence as Kaldur and Wally sat side by side, the other people in the room watching them. Then, Wally spoke.

"Batman, you've done pretty stupid things before. I mean, who hasn't? But this is Speedy. Dany's horse. My friend. It's because of him I haven't done anything I would regret, and now he's in a coma."

Batman glared down at him, but it was because he was right. He never should've done this. He had taken it too far.

"I was working on getting Dany back. I know you don't agree with the company she's been keeping," Wally continued, looking up at him with watery eyes. "But they're good to her." He said in an almost whisper. "She deserves the best, and frankly, that isn't with my family. Plus, she's happy where she is. Red Hood is like a brother to her, and she even has a family. A _real_ family. Just let her stay." He pleaded.

Flash looked on in confusion as Wally pleaded, I mean talked, with Batman. Red Hood? Family? What did he mean? What did Wally know? How did Batman know? But again, Martian Manhunter stepped forwards and spoke.

"Wally, I understand how you feel, but I need your permission to sever you connection with Speedy."

Wally's eyes widened and he was behind Superboy in less than a second. "Wasn't it enough you put him in a coma!? You want me to leave him?!" He exclaimed, making Superboy cringe at the proximity of the loud noise.

"No, Wally. It's just, I am worried that if he went into a coma because of that, you and Dany are soon to follow." Martian Manhunter explained, staying where he was, not wanting to make the younger earthling want to leave or something like that. Or attack him. Speedsters, especially unstable ones like Wally now, were the most unpredictable people in the world when it came to emotions. Or at least, the two he had met.

Wally looked from him, to Aqualad, to the back of Superboy's head, and sighed. "But you're not sure, are you? Maybe that won't happen." He said, already sounding defeated.

But the martian shook his head. "What happened to Speedy was in the mind. You and Dany have a mind link with him, one I still do not understand, but a strong one. It is possible that when something like this happens, the other two will also be dragged into it." He explained.

Wally looked at him, then suddenly felt lightheaded. His grip on Superboy disappeared and he staggered backwards, clutching his head, and hit his back against the wall. Flash and Superboy were next to him in the blink of an eye, looking over him to check his wounds.

"It is beginning." Martian Manhunter said. "Wally, please, you must let me sever you link to Speedy. It may be reforged later." He lied. Oh, it was able to be repaired later, but it was a possibility that Speedy never awoke.

Wally groaned as Superboy helped him down, then whispered. "Can't you just strain it?"

Martian Manhunter thought about, then said, "It will not work. You will still be connected to him, the effects will be there, but they will be slower. Now, I will also sever your sister's link along with yours." He explained, then started on getting in Wally's mind.

"No!" Wally yelled, speeding to stand up and run away as far as possible. "DON'T DO IT!" Wally yelled, running away from him.

"WALLY!" Flash yelled, then sped after him and tackled him to the floor. "Stop!" He ordered as Wally thrashed underneath him.

"Don't let him do it! Please, don't!" Wally pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"This is for you own good." Kaldur said in a sad voice, not agreeing with the route the adults were taking.

"NO! PLEASE!" Wally pleaded, but then he felt it.

A kind of snap in his mind. And his mind felt barren. Alone. Speedy wasn't in there anymore. The tears kept falling as the martian left his mind, having seen things he never should have seen. Things that should not be in Wally's mind.

"Wally?" Flash asked, moving to sit down next to him.

"He's gone." Wally whispered, making Flash scowl. Then, using his superspeed, he got up and ran away. He didn't use the zetabeams, but crashed through the doors of the hangar, running back to the one place he now knew safe. Speedy wasn't with him anymore. What would he do? Or even 'better' yet, what would he tell Dany? Their connection to Speedy was gone because he was too weak to get out of the cave at the right time? That would end so well.

But, at least now he knew. He knew that they don't really care about his feelings. They just need him in a good mental state for the team. Well, screw that. From now on, Wally was out of the team and he was never going back. From now on, he didn't have a real family. He had the gang. And that was good enough for him.

**So sorry it's short. There's a storm coming and I want to update this before it hits. Five reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. I just hope nothing too bad happens during the storm.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my internet is horrible and we didn't have it. So, I made a long chapter to make up for it. Hope you like.**

**Warnings: Little language, nothing else. Enjoy~**

When Wally arrived at the Raquel's house, his tears had dried out, he had gotten a new wardrobe, and he had thrown his phone away; not like it was any good, it was left with no charge at all. Ada opened the door for him, commenting that he looked like crap and she would get him some food. He smiled at her sadly and thanked her, then told her he was going over to Dany's room.

He walked up the stairs of the house, and to the last door on the right of the long hall then opened it. Inside, his group of friends was talking, Jason leaning against a wall, a scowl permanently on his face. They weren't talking about their time as captives; thank God; but of anything that came to their mind. Especially why Wally, Superboy, or Kaldur weren't here. They continued talking without noticing him, until Jason looked at him.

"You coming, kid?" He asked, voice sounding heavier than Wally remembered.

Everybody in the room turned towards the door, Dany giving him a huge smile as he smiled back. They had given her, Angy, and Deshawn a change of clothing, seeing that they were the ones that got the worst of the whole debacle. Three days they had been gone. Then, Wally noted something was up. Roy was carrying a heavily blanketed something in his hands.

"Uh, Roy?" He asked, eyeing the thing in the archer's hands.

"Yeah, Walls?" Roy asked, smirking at the confused speedster.

"Uh…" He said, trying to wrap his head around the fact that… Wow… Just, wow. "What's that?" He asked.

Roy smiled at him, then motioned him to walk over. Wally did so, not even bothering to speed over because he felt a little tired, and looked at Roy expectantly. Roy smiled at him, then showed him what was inside the blankets. A cute and sleeping child. He couldn't be more than seven months. Wally's heart instantly melted at the sight of the little angel. The kid had red hair like his father and was white skinned, and even had a few freckles, but that was all he could see.

"Awww…" Wally cooed, already thinking of ways to turn the child against Roy. "What's his name?" Wally asked, looking up at Roy with wide eyes.

"Liam Harper." Roy answered, smiling down at his son.

This is the reason he wanted to quit. It's not because Jason, Dany, and the rest wanted him to, but because he wanted to be there for his son. He wanted to try to be his best to not be like Liam's mother, who walked out on both of them not even a week later. Ironic enough, it's because of her that Roy started using.

Wally smiled down at Liam, then looked back up at Roy. "He's yours?" He asked.

Roy nodded, then turned to the rest of the group. "Anyone want to hold him? He's getting kind of heavy." He smiled sheepishly.

Wally's mouth hung open, feeling indignated that Roy hadn't asked him. "Hello, Roy, I can hold him." He told him.

Roy only rolled his eyes, and said, "Wally, I don't really feel like having to worry over my kid the whole time I'm here. And, let's face it, you're not the most responsible person out there."

Wally crossed his arms and pouted, but still agreed with Roy. He couldn't even stop his mother from hitting him or his father, or stop his dad from drinking, or stop those men from touching him. Wally caught himself from those thoughts, not wanting to go down that road. He knew he was useless, he just didn't want to face it. Not right now. He put on a fake smile as Roy handed Liam to Raquel, who sat next to Deshawn on the bed were Dany was staying.

"So, my lil' sis," Wally said, strutting over to Dany's bedside. "How's you been?" He asked, smirking down at her.

Dany smiled up at him, even though her green eyes were filled with torment. Wally wanted nothing more than to have been able to stop Alexander. But he couldn't do anything right.

"I'm fine, Wally, how about you?" She asked, her voice more tired than it should be.

"Well, I'm empty." He answered, ready to talk about what happened with Speedy. Might as well say it now instead of letting it drag out.

"Ada's getting food for you, Wally." Raquel spoke, looking at him with a frown. "You should be a bit more patient."

Now that made Wally smile. "Raquel, while I am hungry, I'm all _that_ hungry. I feel empty in my head." He explained, his smile disappearing into a scowl.

The jokeful atmosphere left the room as he said this, and Jason pushed off the wall, walking over to him with worried eyes. "What do you mean, Wally?" He asked.

Wally sighed and looked down at the floor, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I went to the cave to get Speedy back. There, Batman and Flash confronted us, where I let a few things that happened to me slip." He explained, then continued quickly to not be questioned about that. "Martian Manhunter arrived and told us that Speedy is in a coma because he probed his mind."

Tears appeared in Dany's eyes, along with a gasp from Raquel and Angelina. Roy was scowling, while Deshawn glared, and Jason looked murderous. "He…" Wally swallowed, hating to have to tell this part. "He told me that me and Dany were susceptible to slipping into a coma too because of our connection to him, so… He… cut off our connection." Wally finished.

The reactions from the group were different, but were still pretty much for the same reason. Anger was the main emotion that crossed everybody, except for Dany. So that was the reason why she couldn't call him. Jason tensely walked towards the far wall and punched as hard as he could, leaving a dent in the cement. Angy let tears fall down her cheeks and Raquel wrapped an arm around her to comfort the younger girl. Deshawn's fists clenched till his knuckles basically turned white.

"S-speedy." Dany choked out, then let the tears fall.

Wally sped over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He hugged her as she cried and rocked her back and forth a little. He just wanted to comfort her right now. First the torturing, now her horse. Could the world get any worse? A slow tear rolled down Wally's own face, showing that he too was feeling the brunt of the blast.

"Did you let him?" Jason asked after a minute of silence, back still turned to the group.

Wally looked back at him, cocking an eyebrow in question. Did who let what?

Jason scoffed at him, then turned around completely, letting the kids see the anger on his masked face. "Did you let the Martian cut your connection to Speedy?" He asked.

Wally shook his head, "He didn't even try to strain the connection like before. Just cut it." He explained.

Jason growled at the answer, but his eyes widened and he smirked. The kids all glanced at each other, all of them knowing just how he got when he got an idea when he was angry. We all still remember the games, right? When he kidnapped Superboy and Kaldur? Who knows what he was capable of doing now.

"Well, I don't really like the fact that they're making you go through that, especially with what you passed not even a day ago." Jason said, walking over to the bed that everybody surrounded.

"Jason, what are you thinking?" Roy asked, getting up and facing the older man.

Jason smiled down at him, then said, "Revenge, Roy Joy."

Dany sighed in exasperation at him, and rolled her eyes, making Wally crack a water smile. Too bad they couldn't have this sense of normalcy all the time. Maybe now that he had let his family for good, he would finally be able to be more friends with these guys. He owed to everyone there.

"Hey, Raquel?" Wally asked, deciding to ignore the argument that both men were going to form.

Raquel craned her neck to see him, and asked, "Yeah, Wally?"

"Where's Deadpool?" He asked.

Raquel smiled at him, then said, "He went to call Benny. He needs to know that y'all are in Dakota. From what I've heard, he's been going crazy searching for you guys." She told him, then turned to Deshawn and Angelina. "And, Deshee, auntie's going crazy making your family and the gang look for you. And Angy, your dad has pretty much gone loco with search parties." She explained.

Wally nodded, then said, "Think it's for the best. The sooner we get out of here, the safer I feel." He admitted, scratching his arm.

Everybody turned to him, their stares silently asking why. He chuckled at them, then said, "I don't know why, but I just don't feel safe here. Where is here, anyway?" He asked.

Raquel smiled and answered, "Dakota. But you don't need to know more, Deadpool's going to be teleporting us to Benny's in a while." She told them.

Wally nodded, then turned to arguing Roy and Jason. They had gone from the topic of getting revenge on the heroes in the League and team, to whatever they could think of. Right now they were arguing about what ice cream flavor was better. How did they even get to that topic?

"Hey, Jason?" Wally called, getting their attention.

"What, kid?" Jason growled back.

Leave it to Roy to get Jason pissed off. Huh, they could make a good couple. Wally'll have to ask Dany about that later.

"You made anything to make Carmen Siegel real?" He asked.

Jason's eyes widened at the question, then he said no. Wally smiled at him, then said, "Good. Cause Carmen just got a brother." He said.

"No way." Dany breathed.

Wally smiled down at her and nodded. "Yes way, lil' sis. I'm finally out of that place. I ain't going back to that house, or the cave. For all I care about, Kid Flash could have died on a mission and Wally West could have been kidnapped or some shit like. Because from now on, I'm neither of them." He announced.

A smile broke out on everybody's face, even Roy's and Jason's. Now their little family was coming together. "Awesome!" Dany exclaimed, smiling up at Wally.

"You know it." He said, then got up from his chair and walked over to Angelina, who had been silent the whole time. "Angy?" He asked, looking at straight into her eyes.

"Yeah, Wally?" She asked, a smile on her face. She was now going to be able to spend more time with the man of her dreams.

Wally smiled nervously and hesitantly grabbed her hand. Angelina's breath hitched at the moment, and she looked from his green eyes, to their intertwined hands, and back to his eyes.

"Angelina Rodríguez," He started, looking straight into her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, sounding completely serious.

She gasped in surprise, eyes wide and she raised her free hand to her mouth. As stupid as it was, she was feeling extremely overjoyed by this. Her silence gave Wally the wrong idea, and his smile slowly slipped into a frown.

"Oh, well," he started, but Angelina grabbed his hand, a sly smile for her features.

"Get over here, you nincompoop." She said, shaking her head then pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

Everybody in the room cheered at their kiss, all of them happy that they finally got together. Everybody there knew they liked each other, they just needed to wait a little until they finally admitted it to themselves. At least they didn't have the kind of romantic tension most young couples have nowadays.

"Finally!" Dany exclaimed, clapping along with Raquel and Deshawn.

Little Liam woke up from his sleep, a little fussy about being woken with so much loud noises and he started crying. Roy groaned at this and scowled. "You just couldn't be more quiet, could you?" He asked, grabbing Liam from Raquel and rocking him, cooing so that Liam would shut up.

Everybody in the room laughed at that, including Wally and Angy as they pulled apart. "So, that's a yes?" Wally asked, giving her hope filled eyes.

She laughed at him and nodded. "Of course, you idiot." She said, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Oh yeah, deciding that he wasn't going to be Wally West anymore was probably the best idea ever.

* * *

Once Deadpool had teleported them back to Benny's warehouse, Dany and Wally were enveloped in a tight hug by both Benny and Virginia, Angy was squeezed to almost death by her father, and Deshawn and Raquel were constricted by their whole family. All in all, it was the best reunion they could ask for. Ada arrived along with them, Benny giving her a hug because they had known each other from back in the day.

And, of course, Virginia fell in love with Liam, who had stopped being fussy and was starting to be happy with his surroundings. Then, the really hard part came. Benny took all of them to his house, made dinner, and while at dinner, they had to tell the adults exactly what had happened.

"So, I know the part that you were taken from Red Hood's warehouse in Kansas, but I don't know the rest." Benny said.

Jason sighed, then looked at everybody else's eyes. Dany clearly didn't want to say what happened to her, Wally was still pretty defensive about what had happened, Angelina and Deshawn were still tender on the subject, and Roy didn't have the heart to tell them that it was basically his fault.

"Well, Benny, you know the Donovich's right?" He asked, making Benny nod. "Well, Ivan Donovich died some time ago, right?" He asked, making Benny nod once more. "Well, his brother, Alexander, didn't really like that, so he took matters in his own hands. Kidnapped all of us from where we were." He explained.

Benny's knuckles turned white because of that, but he managed to control his face. He was almost as good as Batman. "Continue."

"He thought Dany, Roy, or me knew where the rest of Ivan's things were, so he decided to play mind games. And that game consisted of hurting Dany to see which one of us broke first." He continued. "From what he told Wally, he wanted to know who had taken all Ivan's money, but we didn't know that. So, he just decided to hurt Dany until he got information out of us." Jason told him in a tired tone of voice.

Now Benny was frowning and his knuckles were completely white, and his breathing was labored. Three days. Three days both Virginia and himself were worried out of their minds because of the disappearance of their daughter, to now find out she was tortured because of a power crazed maniac. Both of them knew how the Donovich's were, blood thirsty, power lusting, sick son's of bitches, all of them. For those three days the whole gang was to look for both his daughter and Jason, because even if Benny didn't want to believe it, it could be possible that Red Hood kidnapped her. Thank God he was right all along.

"Carmen?" He asked, looking at his daughter, who was looking down at the table.

"Yeah, dad?" She asked quietly, straightning up, but still not looking him directly in the eye.

"Honey, what did he do?" Virginia asked in a soft and understanding voice.

She gulped, then looked around the table at the different faces. They all looked back at her with worried eyes, even Deshawn's brother, who she met in a not very nice way. She looked at the green eyes of Jason and Wally, and got nods from both of them. It was better to talk about it here than some creepy therapist.

"Well," She started, grabbing her left forearm with her right hand. "He basically carved me. Here," She started, moving her right hand to point where he had cut all the lines. "He made some lines, I think he wanted to make it look like I cut myself." She said, wincing a little at the pain, then she moved her left hand towards her right arm, hovering over the arrow. "Here, an arrow. And on my forearm, a gun." She said, then she sniffled. She didn't want to say it.

"And he did the worst on her chest." Wally cut in for her, getting everybody's attention. His eyes were narrowed as he held Angelina's hand under the table, Angy squeezing his hand for support. "A Flash insignia." He told them, voice clipped and strained, then looked away from the surprised faces.

Everything was quiet as the words sunk in, Dany looking down at the table to not have to see the faces. Gods, they were going to hate her now. She can't go on her rounds with scars, that isn't something bastards aren't drawn to.

"Carmen?" Virginia's soft voice tore through the silence, making it a little less overpowering.

Her green eyes looked up, unshed tears in place, to see that Virginia was smiling sadly. "Yeah, mom?" She asked.

Carmen's eyes softened at the tone, and she said, "Carmen, would you like to buy more appropriate clothing?" She asked, not so subtly changing the mood.

Carmen's eyes widened at the proposition, but she slowly smiled and nodded. "I would love that, mom." She answered, without a fight because she knew Virginia was going to let her buy whatever she wanted.

And like that, the happy mood was back. They continued eating and laughing, all of them wanting to forget about what had just happened to their kids. Amazingly enough, Deadpool decided to stay with the Siegel's, telling Raquel that he thought he should stay to help Jason with her training. Because, come on, everyone should know Krazy-Fu, Deadpool's form of Kung-fu. And, as soon as he could, Jason got to work on the records for Carmen and Bolt Siegel. Don't ask him why, because Wally told him that a fresh name meant whatever he wanted, and he wanted to be Bolt. The boy's an idiot at times.

As he typed up the name, Jason stopped, the light from the screen shining him square in the face, and showing a small smile on his lips. Then he shook his head and chuckled, then continued typing, because sure, Wally was an idiot, and the rest of the kids were dangers to society, but they were his idiot and dangers to society, and nothing was going to change that. Not even the Justice Grandpa's or their Kiddie League.

**Fluffy ending! Now, next chapter can be one of two things, Dany and Wally's life with the Siegel's three months later, or how the League is making it. Choose your side, my friends. Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I have decided on the heroes with a nice ending.**

**Warning: Nothing really, mentions of violence, but nothing too bad.**

Three months. Three hard and grueling and _depressive_ and _especially tiring_ months had passed since Aqualad and Superboy returned, and Wally left for good. And it was for good. He didn't even pass by his house to say goodbye or pick anything up, he just ran straight to wherever it was after leaving the cave. And, he was smart. He had thrown his phone away, changed clothes, and had most probably changed himself because Batman couldn't find him anywhere.

When the team found out that Superboy and Aqualad were back, they all basically tackled the two boys. But, they found out how it was that they returned. Robin was the one who took the news badly, because Wally was his best friend. Zatanna was there to comfort him, while Artemis didn't want to show how sad she was. But, M'gann was actually happy with it. She was tired of Wally anyway, and she knew it was just a matter of time before he broke down.

Without letting the rest of the team notice, or the League, Superboy and Aqualad actually grieved their loss. Unlike the rest of their associates, they had actually had the chance to meet Jason and the rest of their little group, and honestly, they missed them. It was so much like clockwork in the cave. Aqualad would arrive from Atlantis each day they had a mission, at the same time Artemis arrived. They chatted a little until Robin and Zatanna arrived, then they went searching for M'gann and Superboy. After that, they would head to the conference room and get their mission.

Sure, their missions were true to the name and stayed covert, Aqualad couldn't help but miss the adrenaline the fight brought. Call him selfish, but he wanted to get in a real fight, not the practice ones where he had to hold back because he didn't want to hurt his teammates. There were some days they would just hang out in the cave, but M'gann always dragged Superboy away after a few minutes, Robin and Zatanna would play video games, Artemis would excuse herself and go to her room, and Aqualad would be left alone to read or do whatever he wanted to.

Before, he would have reveled in the silence and calmness. Now? Now he wanted Wally speeding around the room, shoving food into his mouth, making Artemis scold him, then doing saying something mildly insulting back. And he knew Superboy wanted that to happen once again, but they weren't stupid. They had no idea where they were staying at the moment, and they didn't want to get caught by the Bat. They were still on thin ice because of their little kidnapping lies. Batman still didn't have the full story of the kidnapping, and it was going to stay that way if the boys had any say in it.

"Kaldur?" Superboy's soft voice broke through Aqualad's thoughts as they sat alone in the living room.

It was an odd day, where Zatanna and Robin left them alone, M'gann left them alone so she could bake, and Artemis went on some extra training with Green Arrow.

"Yes, Conner?" He asked, closing his book and turning to the clone.

Superboy had been more paranoid since those three days. Those three days had changed both of them completely. They didn't think of their jobs as a pastime or a hobby anymore, they thought of it as an escape. They saw how those two men tried to rape Angelina and Deshawn. They know how those men thought at the moment. And worst of all, they saw what they did to Dany and Wally. Now, whenever the team went on a mission that they ended up fighting gangsters or mobsters, both boys used a little more force than needed. But, hey, as long as they didn't kill anyone, Batman would let them slide.

"Do you think they're all right?" Conner asked, looking straight at the television, lost in thought.

Kaldur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, not wanting to go down this road once more. They had been talking about the possibilities of seeing Wally and Dany ever again, and pondering just how their lives were, but Kaldur didn't want to say what he really thought. Actually, what he knew. They were having the time of their lives and they would never, ever come back. He had not even heard of Roy in the past three months, which is really something.

"Conner, Wally is a speedster, Dany knows how to defend herself, and they have Red Hood protecting them. Apart from that, Benjamin Siegel is a smart and powerful man, he most probably has men close to both of them, and so that they can help if anything happens." He explained.

Conner frowned at him, but didn't say anything because M'gann flew inside, a tray of un-burnt cookies floating in front of her.

"They're chocolate chip, would you like to try them?" She asked sweetly.

Kaldur frowned slightly at her tone of voice, but still nodded and grabbed one. After Wally left, she was considerably nicer, but then again, she was always nice with everybody but Wally. And whenever someone talked of the redhead, she would frown and say that he left them of his own free will. He did what he wanted, and good riddance. Kaldur didn't really like how she spoke of Wally, but he couldn't say anything. It might just raise suspicion with the Bat.

"These are very good, M'gann." Kaldur noted, taking a bit of the cookie. "But you might have wanted to leave them for a minute or two more, it's a bit raw." He told her nicely.

Her smile dropped, but still kept the act and nodded. "Thank you Aqualad, I'll get to work on that." She was mad at him. She only used hero names while in the cave when she was.

Kaldur sighed and sat back down, opening his book to try to read again. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to read anything. His thoughts were too jumbled and all over the place. What he would do to get away from here and do something, anything. But sadly, that couldn't happen to him.

The computer announced when Flash entered the room, making Kaldur's eyes narrow. He didn't hate the speedster, far from that really. But it's just… If Flash had noticed the difference in his sidekick, maybe, just maybe, Wally would still be here. And, he really couldn't feel any hatred towards him, especially when he's the one that had taken the news the worst.

Flash didn't return to the cave; or the Watchtower from what he had heard; in weeks. And when he did, he looked like a complete mess. He was out of practice, wasn't really listening to anybody, and almost killed himself in a simple explosion. From what he had heard, if it wasn't for one of his Rogues pulling him out of the building, Flash would've died in the fire. That was two months ago, and Flash had made himself look like he had gotten over it, but Kaldur knew better.

Who to know who is lying about their emotions better than someone who is hiding his own? And really, Kaldur should now be as good as an expert when it came to reading hidden emotions.

"Hey, Aqualad, Superboy." Flash greeted, beaming at the boys. But the smile wasn't as bright. It was duller, as if it was missing life.

"Hello, Flash." Kaldur greeted, while Conner grunted in response.

"Have either of you seen Batman? He told me to come here." He told them, cutting straight to why he was here.

Kaldur also missed times were Flash would start telling cheesy jokes, making him smile awkwardly while Wally burst in laughter. Now Flash didn't like to waste any time in the cave, now that he had become extremely territorial about Central, and wanted to be there all the time.

"We have not, I am sorry." Kaldur answered.

Flash sighed, rubbed his head in superspeed, then said, "Don't worry about it, kid, I'll just run a lap and see if I find him." He said, and was gone before Kaldur could even begin to nod.

Speedsters. Kaldur let himself smile at the thought, but quickly wiped it off and returned to his book. He had wanted to learn more about the surface world, so he had taken to reading the real classics. Shakespeare has been his favorite till now, but he was trying to read one that Dany had recommended. Homer. He still didn't quite understand why men would go so far to get back a woman, but he still didn't fully understand this world.

Then, Kaldur snapped his book closed. He couldn't take it anymore. Six months of the craziness in the team since Dany left. The first three months he had no idea what happened to her, and the later three months he was overwhelmed with worry. He needed to leave. He had to get away. And like an answer to his prayers, the zeta beam activated, saying that Red Arrow was entering.

Kaldur and Conner looked at each other, both of them wondering what was up, then looked at the entrance, to find Roy standing there in civvies garb, a backpack slung over his shoulder, a lazy smirk clear on his features, and glasses.

"Fish-sticks!" He announced, walking over to him and enveloping him in a hug. "It's been a while!" He exclaimed, letting go of Aqualad and looking him up and down with a little frown. "You look like crap."

Kaldur only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, wanting to know exactly why Roy was there. You don't just disappear for three months without a word then appear in hero turf and tell one they look like crap. It's out of character and disrespectful, even for Roy.

"I am glad you noticed, Roy, but what are you doing here? The League is still looking for you." He told him.

Kaldur knew Roy rolled his eyes behind the mask, making him glare, making Roy scoff. "Come on, Kaldur. You want the truth?" He asked, just to bother him. "Fine, I'll tell you. You are being cordially invited, along with Superboy, to go with the Siegel's to the new and much better guarded, 'Superhero Games'!" Roy announced, a little bit too loud for Kaldur's liking.

Kaldur slapped a hand on Roy's mouth, then waited a few minutes to make sure no one entered. When no one did, Kaldur nodded at Conner, who walked over to the panel and put in his own ID, making the machine power. Kaldur pushed Roy forward, not even waiting for the machine to acknowledge Superboy, then stepped in himself. He really wasn't in the mood to get chewed out by Batman today.

"Ow, geez, Kal, what's gotten into you?" Roy asked, rubbing the arm he had smacked into Superboy with. Note to self, it's better hitting concrete than the clone of Superman.

Kaldur crossed his arms and glared, but said, "Roy, right now the League is searching for both you and Wally. Neither of you have been seen in three months, and you suddenly arrive in the mountain telling me we are invited to go to Games that we would still be going to?" Voice slowly getting madder.

Roy's eyes widened, then he became his normal self again. Or at least, what Kaldur knew to be his normal self. "Look, Kaldur, Jason's got you and the team under surveillance. We've seen how you are, and we know that it's just a matter of time before either of you snap. You almost killed that man just a few nights ago!" Roy scolded.

It's true. On their latest mission they were supposed to stake out a known drug trafficking ring. But Kaldur noticed a man that looked a lot like Alexander Donovich, but older. But he waited patiently for someone else to screw up. M'gann was caught and soon they were fighting dozens of gangsters. While the team held the soldiers off, Kaldur went for the leader. The man basically pissed his pants when the Aqualad jumped in front of him, looking murderous, and activated his water bearers. But he knew how to fight. After minutes of struggling and fighting each other, Aqualad had the man under him, ready to strike the final blow to his head to kill him. Thankfully Superboy arrived and stopped him. That was never shown on the mission report.

Kaldur glared at him, but still kept his composure. There was no way he was give Roy an ounce of satisfaction of being right. "You know who that man was, right?" He asked. "While I admit I let my emotions get the best of me, haven't we all at one time or another?" He asked, touching the subject of all the screw ups they had all had at one point in their lives.

Conner sighed as they bickered, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the alley. Kaldur had also changed in those three months. He was less formal, more prone to continuing an argument, much to the dismay of some of the Leaguers. Being more vocal meant he actually let himself say his opinions on the missions, and that made some of them feel stupid when he saw a fault when they didn't. Conner was actually somewhat happy about that. At least now Batman had someone that would stand up to him, even if it was a little.

"Kaldur, all that we want right now is for you and Conner to go with us to the Superhero Games. Nothing more." Roy said, sighing.

Conner raised an eyebrow at him. Before, Roy would have actually continued the argument, try to bait Kaldur and fail miserably, or something like that, but he actually wanted to close it. Something big must have happened to make him like this.

Kaldur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, not really wanting to think of this now. Thankfully, Conner spoke up for him.

"Roy, if you haven't noticed, we're supposed to be in the Games. With both Red Arrow and Kid Flash missing last time, and Aqualad and Superboy not showing this time around… First of all, the League will be pissed, and the press is going to jump on it. And now that Kid Flash is in… retirement," He growled, not liking the word, "The League needs us to look good." He finished.

Roy nodded at him, then turned to Kaldur. "You both have really changed." He noted, but continued before Kaldur or Conner could question him. "But really, which one of you really cares about the League? They only really care for themselves and how the public thinks of them. Not going there is just showing how you don't want to be a part of their games." He said, using a voice that would be perfect for a conman.

Kaldur and Conner looked at each other, not really knowing what to say, then Kaldur sighed. "Why not?" He asked, letting himself give Roy a small smile.

Roy smiled back at him, then moved his head to the right, signaling the entrance of the alley. "Come on, the gang is this way… But first," He said, then threw the backpack at Kaldur. "Put that on." He commanded.

Kaldur opened the bag to find clothing. He sighed, then stepped into the booth to change first. He just hoped that the League didn't have a way of tracking him.

* * *

Well, at least Kaldur now knew that he would never trust anybody there to housesit. Roy had walked both of them over to a warehouse on the bad parts of town, some people getting high a few feet in front of the entrance, and some men vandalizing the wall of the opposite building. Roy walked them inside the warehouse, for them to find Wally and Angelina dancing on top of the tables in a dance Kaldur had seen many times in club videos, with loud music with exaggerated bass thumping around, and Deshawn and Dany dancing together, but they were separated. They were dancing where the men of the gang usually worked, but Benny gave them a day off so that they could spend the day as a family, and tell them the news of the second games.

The music was in Spanish, and it was what Dany had explained was reggaetón, which was rapping with slow music, basically. Jason was standing to the side of the room, a little boy in his hands, and he was bouncing the poor kid around to the rhythm of the music while Raquel smiled at him with crossed arms. Roy chuckled at the scene of the kids dancing, then walked over to Jason and grabbed the boy.

"You don't want to mess up his mind, do you?" He asked, even if his voice was joking.

Jason smiled back at him, then shook his head. "Course not, Roy. Where're the boys?" He asked, then looked over to the entrance.

There Kaldur and Conner stood, dressed in civilian clothing that didn't let their superhero personas be seen, feeling a little awkward. But, that didn't last very long.

"Kaldur! Conner!" A voice piped up, then without warning, Dany jumped off of the table, performed a front flip, then tackled both of them to the ground in a hug. "I've missed you two so much!" She squealed.

Kaldur chuckled and patted her back, then told her, "And we have you, Dany." Jason pried Dany off of them and helped both the boys get up.

"Sorry about her, she had some chocolate a few minutes ago." He chuckled, then asked, "So how have you two been? The League giving you trouble?" And even if he was joking around, Kaldur noted the serious tone.

"Not much of it, but there are still some problems." Kaldur gave him a sad smile. "Ever since Wally left, the team has been slowly falling apart." He told Jason.

Jason frowned at the information, but then smiled. "So that's why Roy insisted you guys come with us?" he asked, looking back at the redhead who was playing with his son.

Conner nodded, while Kaldur didn't do anything. Could you really blame him? Now he was really feeling the effects of his team's lack of concern for anybody but themselves.

"Well, you two deserve it!" Angelina said, walking over to them with Wally's arms wrapped around her waist.

Deshawn had turned down the music so they could all speak comfortably with each other and the rest of the kids walked over to them. Kaldur really noticed the difference in Wally and Dany. First of all, the hair of both of them was considerably longer. Next was the height and the clothing. Dany didn't change too much, but it was because Kaldur had never really seen her wearing a lot of civvies. But Wally seemed to have cleaned up. He was wearing a form fitting blue shirt and tight in the thighs but loose in the calf's jeans. He also had a necklace of half a heart on him.

Kaldur smiled at Angelina, then said, "While I know we might get in trouble for doing this, I cannot help but think I would love a vacation." He stated.

Angelina smiled at him, then pressed a kiss to Wally's cheek. "You have no idea how much he speaks of both of you." She informed, making Wally blush.

"I don't talk about them _that _much." Wally whined, then turned back to Kaldur and Conner. "So, you two really want to do this?" He asked, voice now serious.

Kaldur and Conner looked at each other, making a silent conversation, then agreed. They sure as hell needed to get away from the team, and they needed to know how Wally and Dany were. They had been worried sick.

"Of course." Conner answered, smirking at everybody.

Then Dany burst out in cheers and hugged him. "And we're back in business!" She announced, then extended her right arm and wrapped Kaldur in the hug. "Group hug, ya lug nuts!" She exclaimed, and soon enough, the three of them were being crushed by everyone else there.

**Yet another happy ending. Next chapter, we find out what the ex-West's have been up to along with their gang of friends and we get to see the heroes make complete fools of themselves! Yay! Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	38. Chapter 38

**So sorry I have not updated. I really meant to work on this last week, and this whole week, but it's been hectic. I already have this written down, and most of the next chapter, just... bare with me. I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this.**

**And Megalyn27, sorry for not answering in the last chapter. I decided to make Liam a boy because I actually respect Cheshire and Lian. I don't really feel comfortable writing Cheshire as a bad mom, I start getting paranoid, don't know why.**

**Warnings: Nice chapter again, with one or two words.**

A week after their meeting with the gang, Superboy and Aqualad slid out of the cave without having to worry because all the superheroes were already at the stadium, getting ready to compete. They had easily lied, saying that they didn't really feel too well, making their mentors believe them. Aquaman trusted Aqualad with his life and Black Canary believed in Superboy to never lie to her. Batman didn't want to leave them, but Robin and Flash made him leave before he could even glare. They both quickly changed into the clothes Virginia bought for them and put on their contacts.

Both of their eye colors were pretty unique, so they had to wear contacts to blend in even better. Conner's were light brown, while Kaldur's were dark brown. Kaldur was wearing a black scarf, white shirt, black jacket, and dark blue jeans with black and white converse. At the warehouse Dany would paint over his white hair.

Dany had also told them that Conner's disguise was actually kind of harder because he looked a lot like Superman. So, she said she was going to change his face a little. Yeah, nothing to worry about. He was wearing a red shirt, with dark jeans, converse, and a white jacket that sponsored some soccer team he didn't really care about.

When they arrived at the warehouse, the group was already dressed and waiting for them. Wally was wearing a blue shirt, black jacket, and jeans, and he was hugging Angelina from behind, letting her red dress be seen. Dany was wearing a jacket much like the Red Hood's, with a tight, red shirt, and grayish, black skinny jeans with a hole in her right knee. She was smiling mischievously, a spray paint can in her hand.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, walking towards both of them and eneveloping them in a hug. They both hugged her back, smiling at her energy.

"You boys ready?" Virginia asked from her spot hugging Benny on the couch.

Both adults only knew them as Aqualad and Superboy, or, for times like these, Ace and Seth. The heroes were still pretty weary witht the Siegel's, so they still didn't feel comfortable enough to tell them their real identities, even if it still wouldn't help much. They were the most recognizable out of everyone on their team.

"Yes we are, Ms. Hill." Kaldur nodded politely, getting a pout from Virginia.

"I told you not to call me that. Ms. Hill is my mother, I'm Virginia." She scolded, but she had a smile on her lips.

"I am sorry, Virginia. I will try to remember that." Kaldur told her, smirking at the older women.

"Less yapping, more make-overing!" Dany exclaimed, not really liking how Kaldur was _flirting _with Virginia, even though he didn't look like he knew he was. She started painting Kaldur's hair black, getting a sharp glare from Roy, who liked his hair white.

They had decided it would be easier and safer to paint Kaldur's hair with spray paint instead of the dye because it would come off with water. They all knew Jason was liable to have another psycho kick, so it was for the best to think ahead and make sure Kaldur and Conner could change and get to the cave before any of the heroes.

Kaldur coughed because of the strange fumes that came with the spray, while Conner looked on in indifference. Once Dany was done painting Kaldur's head, she smiled happily and stepped away.

"Voilá!" She exclaimed, then took her phone to show him his reflection.

Kaldur had to admit, she knew what she was doing. All of his hair was painted black where the blonde was supposed to be, and none of the paint fell onto his head.

"Whoa! Dany!" Wally whistled, speeding over and circling Kaldur. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked.

She smiled, while walking over to her desk, and put the can inside one of the drawers. "A magician never tells her secrets." She told them, smiling.

Wally was about to say something, but Benny stood up, giving him a warning glare. "There's no time for that, Bolt. Danny, get Super- I mean Seth- ready, we're still supposed to get there at four." He told her.

She nodded, stil smiling, took some things out of her desk, then walked up to Superboy. He eyed her wearily, but she just smiled up at him. "Hold this." She commanded, showing him a green jar.

He eyed it wearily, but still held it for her. She smiled at him, opened it, picked some of the gunk up with her fingers, then smeared it on his hair. He visibly tensed, but Dany only smiled and explained.

"It's gel, Supey. It's for me to style your hair easily like." She said, ruffling his hair.

He sighed and waited as she did whatever it was she was doing, while everybody there wondered what it was. "Done!" She exclaimed, taking a step back while smiling at her creation.

"What did she do?" Conner asked, somewhat worried. Dany wasn't the most trustworthy person in the group, especially with how mischievous she was.

Wally sped in front of him, looked him over, then said, "She only spiked it." He huffed.

Dany rolled her eyes, then pressed some sticky things to his cheek, forehead, and chin.

"What's that?" Conner asked, questioning Dany as she worked.

She smiled up at him, then showed him what looked like a scar on some kind of plasticy thing.

"It's scar latex. Jason has this for undercover work. And, scars marring your face will take away some of the Superboy look." She explained, putting a final one on his neck.

"What's their story then?" Jason asked, walking up at Kaldur and started to apply the latex.

Dany shrugged,taking the gel from Conner and walking to put it back in her drawer. "Caught in too many fights?" She asked as Jason put another one on Kaldur's neck.

He shrugged, then stepped away from Kaldur, to show a different face. Dany gasped at him, while Jason said, "That might work." Then he turned to Conner. "Ya did good, kid." He told her, smiling.

"Dude! They look so different!" Dany exclaimed, now really looking at Conner.

Conner had two 'scars'on his right cheek, one that crossed his forehead, another on his chin, two on his neck's side, and one over his eye. Kaldur had one crossing his left eye and two on his neck. But before anyone could be awed by Jason's ingenuity, Benny was pushing all of them out of the warehouse along with the rest of the teens.

* * *

When they arrived, there were guards posted at each entrance, gate door, and concession stand. Of course, the teens had to do something to get them noticed, so Deshawn and Wally decided to goof off as if they were in London. Let's just say no one will be laughing at those guards ever again.

They had a room all to themselves again, but it was a bit more crowded with three and a half more people inside. Somehow, Jason had found a way to make Deadpool a mask that kind of resembled his old self, so he could come with the group and not get arrested. The three that hadn't been here before were awed at the decorations, while Dany and Wally thumb wrestled and Angelina and Deshawn traded insults.

This time they had a different room, which had photos of the heroes, newspaper cutouts, a bar, and some more things. Wally and Dany jumped on the couch, starting to wrestle and try to throw the other off.

"Bolt, Carmen." Virginia scolded, walking into the room with Benny, "No roughoushing." She reprimanded them, even if there was a hint of a smile there.

Wally and Dany stopped, but they still endedup as a mixture of limbs on the couch. "Sorry, Mom." They chimed together, then started the task of getting separated.

It surprised Kaldur to hear this. Only three months and Wally already identified Virginia as his mother? And not to mention his name was now Bolt. What else had changed?

"Come on, Ace." Raquel spoke, grabbing his arm and moving him to sit next to her on one of the many couches.

Kaldur sat and Raquel curled up beside him, making him smile. He had grown to like the teen after he met her while she cooked. Yelling; especially at Deadpool; seemed to be her favorite thing to do, right after beating up Deadpool. She thoroughly enjoyed his company while he helped her cook, and seemed to have also grown rather fond of him.

"What do you think will happen?" She asked curiously.

He thought about it, then looked at her wide eyes with a smirk. "It will crash and burn, much like last time."

She smiled up at him, seeming to like his answer. "You think Jailbird will be the cause?" She asked, nodding her head towards Jason, who had Roy in a headlock, while Liam clapped and giggled from Virginia's lap.

Kaldur smiled at the thought, but shook his head. "We will never know what will happen before it does." He told her sagely.

She smiled up at him, but before she could say anything, Superman started talking once again about the games and what was supposed to happen. Wally and Dany got rowdy when he started talking, boo-ing at the boyscout while Jason threatened them with tying them up on an airplan and let it take off.

"Well, this time around, we have more security to make sure something like last time's accident doesn't happen again," He said, finally getting to the finish; completely oblivious to the group of kids hating on him; "But we will not be able to have Superboy or Aqualad joing us today." He said, now getting boo's from the whole stadium. "They were feeling bad, but they told us to tell you sorry for them." He lied.

Dany humphed and crossed her arms, pouting at the window. "Why must he lie?" She asked, then looked at Kaldur. "You didn't tell him to say that, did you?" She asked him.

Kaldur shook his head, but didn't say anything else because the games started and the archer's started lining up once again. Dany sighed in exasperation at the show they made, but leaned forward when some of the Bat family stepped up.

"Are they also throwing weapons?" Kaldur asked, knowing that Nightwing; at least; wasn't an archer.

Jason nodded, now having his arms crossed while Roy slightly leaned on him with Liam giggling in his lap. "Everyone here throws something." He explained, even if it didn't really help all that much.

Kaldur rolled his eyes at the answer, already having gotten used to answers like that with Roy and Wally. Both of them are worse when it comes to things like this.

"Ah, who cares, Ace?" Dany asked, with her feet on Deshawn's lap and her head on Wally's shoulder. "Alls we know is that one way or another, them jackasses are goin' ta get their asses smoked." She spoke, letting her fake Western accent show.

Everybody stared at her for a minute or two, while she just gave them a shit eating smile. Then, they all turned back to the games, where Green Arrow was nocking his arrow.

"I got my money on the Arrer." Dany said, then got her head slapped by Wally.

"Stop with the accent, or I will personally make sure you never get candy ever again." He threatened, then turned back to the games.

And they continued with the games with Dany sulking about candy and stupid big brothers.

**Five reviews please.**


	39. Chapter 39

Things went to hell much faster than either of them expected. It was so fast that Deadpool was actually amazed that somebody could do it. Before either the heroes, or whatever Red Hood's group of kids was classified as, the whole stadium was being engulfed in flames. The kids quickly jumped into action, throwing Benny and Virginia to the floor as flames started to crack the window.

"Stay down!" Jason yelled from behind the couch, his body shielding both Roy and Liam.

Wally sped around the room, throwing Angelina and Dany behind the couch too, and making sure that everybody else was safe. Superboy had taken to protect Deshawn, and Aqualad had instictively helped Raquel. Luckily the flames didn't break through the windosw, but the heat was intense. After a few seconds, the flames moved away, letting the group get fresh air. As soon as he regained his breath, Jason started commanding.

"Deadpool, get Virginia, Benny, and Liam out of here. Go to the warehouse and grab the bags that have our costumes. Also, bring our weapons." He instructed, making Wade nod and get to work.

Jason looked around the room, thinking that this would be a hell of a lot easier if they had Speedy with them, but he decided to push those thoughts back. Wishing won't make him come back to them. Looking around the room, he saw the faces of the kids that had been under his care for almost four months, all of them showing just how loyal they were, and how they were willing to follow him even into death.

"Okay, this is how we'll do this. We have no idea who our villain is, or are," He said, somewhat saying that there could be more than one. "So that's what we have to do first. Find out who we're up against." He told them, then looked at Dany.

She nodded, understanding what he was silently saying, then ran towards the window to see who it was. What she saw made her blood boil. Vulcana and Firefly were there, along with a few more villains that she didn't know. Sadly, she recognized a crazy, white, and smiling face among those peoploe. The fire duo were shooting out fire whenever they saw someone or something that was too close to them, getting many heroes burned in the process.

"We've got trouble, Jay." She said, turning around and running towards him. "Vulcana, Firefly, Joker, and more weirdos are out there." She told him.

His eyes narrowed at the information for he already knew what was happening. That monkey also owed him money. Before he could say anything, though, Deadpool popped, bags around his feet, and weapons of every and any kind on him.

"Special delivery!" He exclaimed, making Jason clap a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up." He growled. "We don't want to attract any attention."

Deadpool's eyes were wide as Jason glared at him, but still ended up nodding. Jason retracted his hand, but still glared as he took the bags. "Suit up." He commanded, throwing tyhe bags at Dany, who caughty them and started to distribute them.

The kids put the clothing on top of their civvies, even if Angy had to have the other girls cover her so she could take off her dress. Soon enough all the kids were dressed in their costumes, along with Jason and the heroes. Superboy and Aqualad had black domino mask on, along with jackets that made them look like the rest of this team.

"Okay, we're going up against the society. I know the heroes are already fighting them, but I want in." He spoke as if he was talking to an army before going into the battlefield. "We've already survived our first battle with the League, a kidnapping by a son of a bitch, and a hell of a lot more!" He exclaimed, looking at each of the kids individually. "So what's one more!?" He asked, getting a cheer from his team. "I say we show the League just what they're missing! Wally, you and Dany'll take down the ape. Deshawn," He said, pointing at the boy, "You and Supey'll take down the not so jolly or green giant."

The two looked at each other, thinking that this man was insane, but still nodded. "Deadpool, you'll take on Shade while Aqualad gets Copperhead." He continued, getting a nod from both of them. "Roy and Angy, you get Killer Frost, and Raquel has Vulcana and Firefly. I have the Joker." Jason growled, already itching for a fight.

Raquel didn't even complain about her opponents. It was a known fact that Firefly was the weak link, and Vulcana was easy to knock out if you knew what you were doing. Then, after Jason told them the plan for retreat, the kids went on their way to attack. Wally ran with Dany in his arms, then threw her towards Grodd, making the gorilla stop his fight with the Flash and grunt at the impact.

"Hey, Grodd!" Wally yelled, speeding to recover his smirking sister and speed away to a safe distance. "Midget got you weapon?" Dany finished, smiling wickedly from behind the bandana, while showing Grodd the belt she had stolen from him.

Now Wally knew that Benny teaching both of them how to pickpocket _was _something good. Both kids high fived when he roared in anger, their plan already working.

"Ready, sis?" Wally asked, setting her down.

"Ready big bro." She answered, nodding at him and drawing her revolvers. How she loved Deadpool right now.

Then Wally sped over to Grodd, landing punches and kicks on the gorilla's back while Dany ran at his front, shooting him with concussive bullets because Jason didn't want her to kill anyone. Already Roy and Wally had crossed that line, he didn't need any more kids with blood on their hands. Grodd roared in anger while trying to bat away both kids, only to get rushed by the Flash.

"You're not hurting anyone today, Grodd."Flash growled as Grodd tried to punch him, only for Wally to managed to smash both his hands onto Grodd's head.

As he stumbled around, dazed and confused, Dany ran and kicked him in the gut. The power of it, along with his other symptoms, made him fall back with a huge thud, ending with him knocking out. Dany and Wally high fived in their win, but it was somewhat short lived.

"Dany? Wally?" Flash asked, taking a small step towards them.

Both of them froze at his words, to look at each other with wide eyes.

"It is you." Flash whispered, his face seeming to soften.

Then, before either teen could react, they both were being crushed by the Scarlet Speedster. "I've missed you two so much!" Flash exclaimed, ignoring the raging battlefield around them.

"Flash!" Wally whined, quickly falling back to his old ways.

"We've missed you too." Dany spoke in a calmer voice, hugging him back.

They hugged for a little longer, then Flash let them go. "Now, how about we kick some more butt?" He asked, making both teens smirk.

* * *

Red Hood, Batman, and Nightwing were together, fighting both the Joker and Harley. Nightwing was fighting off a hammer happy; more so than usual, may I say; Harley as Batman and Red Hood argued and fought the Joker.

"This is why you have to kill him!" Jason yelled at Batman as the Joker laughed maniacally and swung a crowbar at him.

Batman frowned at Jason, punching the crazy clown in the stomach. Jason followed by kicking him in the head, making the Joker fall. But he still wasn't unconscious, and continued laughing as Harley hit Nightwing in the head with her mallet. Batman quickly turned around and went to help him, while Red Hood kicked the Joker in the stomach, making the laughter stop. Then he punched him in the face, half for self satisfaction, half to knock the man out.

"Never liked clowns." He mumbled, then walked away to help Raquel, who was close to being burned by Vulcana, while Firefly tried to make himself stop burning.

* * *

The battles raged on, heroes and anti-heroes against villains, making the stadium light up with explosions and fires. The civilians had been evacuated by the non-powered heroes, seeing that the big guns were already fighting the major threats. The ex-Seven Soldiers of Victory; or Law's Legionnaire's; were part of the heroes that helped file them out, but instead of leaving or staying put like some of the others, the three men ran back towards the fight; well Vigilante limped. Already it had been two years since they disbanded, and now Green Arrow was in the League, Stripesy and Star-Spangled Kid were retired, and the sidekicks were either dead or adults.

"Long time no see, Avenger." Vigilante spoke as they reached the entrance of the stadium.

The masked man turned around, giving his old friend a small smile. He was never the same since he lost Wing. "How are you, Vig?"He asked in his calm, stony voice.

Vigilante smiled, yet showed him his bandaged arm. "Sore from an explosion, but nothin' Ah can't take." He shrugged as Shining Knight walked up to them.

"Tis nice to see you again, old friend." He said in his British accent, getting both men's attention.

But their reunion was cut short when a scream was heard, getting closer to them, and a body landed in front of them. He was wearing green, with a funny blonde goatee and a funny hat, but even with the differences in the archer, the three men knew who it was.

"Ollie!" Vig yelled, then limped over to the fallen man.

Footsteps were heard while Vig looked over the burnt man, making the men that weren't tending to Ollie raise their weapons. Then another archer ran in, this one with red hair, a crimson domino mask, and his bow drawn. But seeing his old teammates, he slowly lowered it.

"Vig? Crimson Avenger? Sir Justin?" He asked slowly, though neither of the men lowered their own weapons.

"Who are you?" Avenger asked, eyes narrowed in thought. This teen looked a lot like Roy.

The archer slun his bow across his back slowly, then proceeded to slowly take off his mask. He knew better than to move fast with these men. Bright; and horribly familiar; green eyes stared back at the adults, then he spoke. "I'm Roy, CA."

There was no denying it. That was the horrible nickname only Roy and Ollie dared use for Crimson Avenger. Both of the Avenger's guns fell, and before anybody in the little meeting could react, he was he was hugging Roy as tightly as he could. The ginger was stunned at first, but returned the hug just as tightly. Both Sir Justing and Greg stared, while poor Ollie continued knocked out on the floor.

"God, Roy, you gave us quite a scare." Avenger said, letting go of Roy but holding him at arms length.

Roy only smiled, and said, "Always have, why stop now?"

* * *

"And this is why I'm a mailman!" Deadpool exclaimed, letting a tied up Shade drop to Raquel's feet, right next to the gagged and bound Vulcana and Firefly. Somehow, Raquel had found a way to make Firefly set himself on fire, each explained the scorch marks on his costume.

She sighed in exasperation while rolling her eyes, then turned away from him to the battles. All of the team was fighting against some late enemies, Bane and Blockbuster, while Jason and his team ended their battles with the Society. Till now, Shade, Vulcana, Grodd, Firefly, Joker, and Harley had been caught and tied. Now Dany, Wally, and Flash were helping Superboy and Deshawn against Giganta while Jason went to bash some sense into Nightwing.

"Run! Run!" They heard someone yell as they stayed with their 'prisoners', making both of them turn to see which crazy it was.

Jason. Running away from Batman as if his life depended on it. While having something slung over his shoulder. That something was really a someone, and that someone was Nightwing. Raquel sighed in exasperation at Jason's insanity, while Deadpool smiled and nodded. Now they had everything they needed to get the heroes to listen.

"What did you do now, you crazy ass fool!?" Raquel yelled as Jason ran closer.

From what she could see, Nightwing was knocked out and had his hands tied, and the Bat was pissed off. Throwing any kind of batarang he could to stop Jason while making sure to not hurt his first son.

"Don't worry, Rach, it's going according to plan!" Jason yelled at her, all the while jumping out of the way of a charging Superman. "Get out of the way, Superdouche!" He yelled, then decided to shoot said man. With a kryptonite bullet. Where do people find so much of that, anyway?

Superman yelled in pain as it made contact with his back, then he fell onto Batman. Jason smirked evilly from behind his helmet, then continued running away from the fallen men. "Rach, plan of escape?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, to get her to run away.

She glared at him, understanding why he said it like that, then turned to Deadpool. "Let's go." She sighed, then wrapped him in a bubble, making him start cursing her out. "What's that? Sorry, I can't hear you." She smiled evilly, loving how Deadpool was squirming.

Then she took off flying, taking Deadpool with her, Jason following from behind. "Yo, kids!" Raquel yelled, not wanting to really use any names. "We going!" She yelled, then flew into the east tunnel. Time to go.

Wally grabbed Dany and took off running with her in his arms, Flash deciding to stay back and make sure their whole team leaves. Conner and Deshawn ran after them, having left Giganta as a pile of limbs on the floor. But, no Angy or Roy. When they all reached the parking lot, Jason set Nightwing down on the floor, and the kids made a circle around them.

"Guys?" Dany asked, tugging on Wally's jacket as she looked towards the stadium, eyes wide.

"What, Cam?" Jason asked, checking over Nightwing to make sure he wasn't hurt. He didn't want to hurt him, just rough him up.

"You have to see that." She told them, not being able to pry her eyes away.

Now the group was intrigued, so they looked where she was pointing at. A group of five men and a girl were running over to them, all the while shooting at the heroes that were trying to stop them. The girl was undoubtedly Angy. And the ginger archer that was eagerly shooting at the heroes was Roy, but they didn't notice any of the men, except for Green Arrow, who was being carried by a knight and cowboy.

Dany's stunned face slowly changed into a smile, seeing her old family together again. So, without waiting at all, she ran at them, jumped over the group, and started shooting at the nonpowered heroes that were coming. Because of the new set of gun fire on them, some of them fell, but their ultimate demise came when Flash sped in front of them and started distracting by yelling about some 'orders' Batman had given. Dany smiled at her uncle's kindness, then ran after her group, who was waiting for her so they could teleport.

When they arrived at the warehouse, Dany quickly turned to their unexpected visitors and squealed. First, she attacked Vigilante. "Vig!" She squealed, enveloping him in a hug. The cowboy's eyes were wide as he tried to figure out who this girl was, then it clicked. He hugged back equally tight, not wanting to let her go.

"Don't yuh dare ever do that ta us, Danielle." He scolded softly, making the adult's eyes widen.

"Dany?" Avenger asked, making Roy smile softly.

"Danielle?" Shining Knight asked, taking a step towards the two.

"You know it, my old timey friend." She smirked, letting her grip loosen on Vigilante to open her arms.

And that was all both men needed to run at the two and crush them in a hug. Dany yelped in surprise at the force, but didn't complain at all because she owed them this, at the very least. Now she knew her whole family was together. Maybe now everything will end well.

**So sorry I have not updated earlier, school's been hectic, and my life's been busy overall. Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow, scout's honor. Hope you liked.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Well, a week and some days later, here is the update.**

**Warnings: Nothing too bad. Enjoy~**

The day after the games, the League was going crazy trying to find Aqualad, Superboy, Nightwing, Green Arrow, and the other three men that dissappeared along with the archer. After they had left the games, the heroes were hoping to find Superboy and Aqualad safe and sound; worried because of the stunt Red Hood pulled last time; and were greeted by complete silence in the cave. Batman and Superman were angry with Flash; along with the rest of the mentors; partly because he helped the group escape, and partly because he was nowhere to be found. The League couldn't find him at all.

The whole team was stuck in the cave, nursing their wounds and doing their best to stay out of trouble. Zatanna, Robin, Artemis, and M'gann were moping about the cave, wanting to find their teammates, but they couldn't because Batman was too worried. The team didn't know, but his second son; who had turned evil; had kidnapped his first son, while being backed up by a group of kids that knew how to fight and exploit weaknesses. Maybe that should have been enough for the kids to not want to go out and find their friends, but they were teenagers. Of course they didn't want to stay still and not help their friends.

Artemis was thinking up of ways to escape the watchful eyes of Red Tornado and Black Canary, while also thinking that if the team was miserable, then the people that were 'kidnapped' were going through hell. With that though, as pitiful as it was, Artemis managed to fake a smile and ask Black Canary to train with her. Too bad she didn't know that her missing teammates were having the time of their lives.

* * *

"Wally, get down from there!"

Dany yelled while riding piggy back on Superboy's back. Superboy rolled his eyes but let a small smile graze his lips.

They were now throwing an adult-free party in one of Red Hood's many hideouts. But, they contradicted themselves by letting Jason and the Soldiers stay. Wally had somehow gotten his hands on sugar, and was now, as Dany pointed out, somehow walking upside down on the roof. He gave his younger sister a crazy smile and shook his head wildly.

"Never!" He yelled, then yelped in surprise when a block hit him on the head.

Liam giggled evilly at Wally's inconvenience making Greg smile and jump him up and down. The cowboy had taken an immediate liking to Roy's child, and was now his unofficial god father. Travis Lee; the Crimson Avenger; and Jason were talking about guns and who was the person they should buy from . Sir Justin; the Shining Knight; and Roy were talking about anything and everything that could come to mind, while also making sure a fight didn't break out. Kids now a days were very unpredictable. Ollie was recovering with Kaldur and Raquel watching over and talking, while Nightwing was tied up next to the bed. The rest of the kids were spread around the floor, having fun and generally being kids.

"Hey, Supes!" Wally called after jumping up from the ground and recovering.

Conner sighed as Dany drummed his head and Wally sped over to them. These two are the most hyper and dangerous kids ever to be born, Conner swore.

"You got any more chocolate?" Wally asked, ignoring the glare he got from Dany.

"My Con Con." She said in a childish voice, tightening her arms around his neck and glaring even more intensely at Wally.

Then, before Wally could say anything to insult his sister, Jason walked up to him and smacked him under the head. Wally yelped in surprise, then glared up at him while rubbing his sore spot, only to get a glare back from Jason.

"You never learn, do you Walls?" He asked, then smirked. "Or should I call you Bolt?" He taunted.

Wally playfully shoved him, then said, "Still better than a girl's name." He taunted.

Jason glared at him, then smile leaving his features, and Wally knew he was in trouble. So, he did the sensible thing and took off running to hide behind Greg. The man jumped in surprise because of the teenager, almost losing his grip on Liam. When he had regained his composure, he glared at Wally, who was cowering from a glaring Jason on the other side of the room.

"What in tarnation?" Greg growled, getting ready to give him a tongue lashing.

Waly yelped in surprise, then said, "Jailbird wants to kill me!"

Greg rolled his eyes, then turned back to Liam. "Now never listen ta Wally. That boy's wrong in the head." He told the baby.

Wally scoffed with indignation, then huffed and crossed his arms. But, he had to admit it to himself. There must be something wrong with him. He narrowed his eyes at those thoughts, then sped over to the bathroom. He needed some time alone.

* * *

While the people continued partying, Nightwing came into consciousness. Someone had changed his clothes and take off his mask, putting on sunglasses instead. His eyes widened when he remembered who had taken him, then he heard the music. Soft and relaxing, as in nothing like the music one would associate with Jason Todd. He slowly turned around, to find Kaldur'ahm giving him a sad smile from above.

Nightwing yelped in surprise, and hit his head against the side of the bed. Kaldur chuckled silently at the older man's actions, then said, "My friend, I will not hurt you."

Nightwing only gave a surpressed groaned because of the pain and the tape on his mouth. "Here, let me help." Kaldur said, then slowly peeled off the tape.

Nightwing's eyes were ground tight as Kaldur peeled it off gingerly, then glared once the tape was gone. "What do you think you are doing, Aqualad?" He whispered, not wanting to alert anyone else who was there.

Kaldur chuckled a little, and shook his head. "My friend, you are among friends. Well, if you count Jason and Wade as friends," He continued, thinking about the relationship he had with the crazy men, but decided to forget it and continue, "But you are okay." He finished.

Nightwing glared even more intensely. "Kaldur, I was _kidnapped._ By the _Red Hood._" He hissed.

Kaldur smiled, "And, if you remember, both Conner and myself were kidnapped by him. He will not hurt you." He told him.

The older man's eyes widened at what he said, then shook his head. "Kal, you don't know him like I do. He tried to _kill _Robin. He has made so many attempts at Batman's, Robin's, and myself's life that I lost count after fifty." He told him in a clipped tone. He did not like this at all. To him it seems that Kaldur, Conner, and Wally have Stockholm Syndrome. He would have to tell Batman this.

Kaldur seemed to think on what Nightwing told him, let his smile drop, and told him seriously. "I do not know about you, but I was not very happy with the team." He told him, making Nightwing's eyes widen. "The first time me and Conner were kidnapped, I was able to be myself and not worry at all about being judged. Even with how that turned out, I do not regret anything I did then. And I do not regret what I am doing now. Jason and these strangers have treated me with more respect than any of the team. Now, Jason will most probably let you go as soon as he tells Batman whatever it is he wants to, so please," He sighed, letting his worries show. Nightwing noted that he looked much older now. "Try to enjoy yourself here. Nobody here will hurt you, I promise." He told him, then started working on untying his bonds.

"Kal?" Nightwing asked as Kaldur worked on the bonds on his feet.

Kaldur only grunted in response.

"W-what do you mean? The team not respecting you?" He asked, then continued babbling, like he did when he was stressed. "I mean, I've seen how they sometimes act, but disrespect? You never put this in any of your reports."

Kaldur chuckled at him, then looked up at his masked face. "Do you think I would badmouth my teammates like that? To someone as scary as Batman?" He asked. "I may have told you right now they do not respect me, but I would never say somethink like that to the Bat. They have their own problems, if anything, I should be more understanding." He talked, more to himself. He still doubted himself. Did he do the right thing?

Nightwing now gave him a strange look. This boy was pretty weird. "But why did you leave? I'm pretty sure the whole League is going crazy searching for you two." He pressed.

Kaldur shook his head, and said, "Why did Wally leave? He was waist deep in trouble, yet none of us, his so called 'friends' helped him. He found sanctuary with this odd group of people." Kaldur explained, working on the ropes on Nightwing's hands as the man turned around. "Every single one of us has problems, but how we react to them is what makes us different. All of us decided to ignore Wally's problems and focus on our own. Now he is gone, and me and Conner are thinking of it." He admitted.

Well this is not how he wanted the conversation to go, but Kaldur had to talk to someone. It's better that he was talking to his old friend rather than someone he barely knew. Nightwing's eyes widened at the confession, and before Kaldur could register, he was giving the Atlantean a bear hug. "Please don't leave, Kal. I already lost two brothers." He whispered, sounding more like Dick than Nightwing. "I don't want to lose my last one."

Kaldur uncertainly patted the man's back, unsure of what to say, then decided on the truth. "I do not wish to leave, Nightwing. I wish to stay, actually, but I cannot. I am slowly losing my sanity in the cave, and it is only a matter of time before I do something I regret."

Nightwing pushed his head against Kaldur's chest, reminding him of the times he had comforted him when he was younger and had his nightmares. "Please don't Kal."

Kaldur sighed, and was about to continue to explain why, but Jason walked in, to tell them it was time to go. The League was searching through every single warehouse that was known to house criminal activities, especially his own activities, and he had to move everybody. From what he was told, already four of his fifteen warehouses had been found, and the people inside questioned. He stopped when he saw the position both males were in, and said, "Thought you liked Raq, Fishsticks."

Kaldur glared at him, while Nightwing regained his bearings and also glared from behind the glasses. Jason allowed himself a little smirk, then turned serious, getting their attention. "Okay, your little Loser League is going crazy trying to find all of the people we supposedly 'kidnapped'," He informed, the word in between air quotations, "So we have to get moving." He finished.

Nightwing continued to glare at him while Kaldur got up and offered the man his hand. "Where are we going, Jason?" He asked.

"Well, there's no way we can go to Benny's," He said, already knowing of the feud between Vigilante and the gang leader, "And Dakota is out of the question because of Icon... So... I got nothing." He finished.

Kaldur's and Nightwing's eyes widened at this, then Kaldur sighed in exasperation at him. Oh, how Jason seemed to be the only person in the world he could trust with his life yet want to get rid off at the same time. "Well, if all of your warehouses are being searched, why do we not do the thing they least expect?" Kaldur asked, making both Bats wonder what he meant.

"What do you mean, Barnacle Boy?" Jason asked, using the newest nickname for him. He never liked Spongebob, but he loved the stupid names he could use to insult other people.

Kaldur only rolled his eyes at the name, then explained. "The League should be thinking that we will be in hiding. But why should we when we have the upperhand? I say we hide in plain sight."

Jason quirked an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. "Go to a public place and stay there until the heat is off. And if they continue with the search for some time, we just check into a hotel. They do not know the identity that any of us has adopted, so we should be safe." He explained.

Jason smirked then placed a hand on Kaldur's head. "I had no idea you could be so devious, Fishsticks. I'm so proud of you." He said in a fake cracking voice, wiping an imaginary tear with his other hand.

Kaldur only shook his head, but let a smile graze his lips. "And I had no idea you could be so sentimental. I thought you were the one of us that said you never felt an emotion except for anger."

Jason glared at him, but before he could say anything else, Kaldur walked away to adress everybody else there. "My companions," He spoke, getting the attention from all the kids and the adults. "It seems that the League is looking for us. I have consulted with Jason, and it has been decided that we will be going to see a movie." He continued, deciding for Jason where they would go.

Everybody seemed surprised and quiet, and it just so happens that Dany was the one to break the silence. "What movie?" She asked.

Kaldur had to smile at her. Of course she wouldn't be worried about the League searching for her. Or even for how the plan seemed to be asking for the League to find them. She cared for what movie, and for that, Kaldur was grateful.

"Which one would you like to see?" He asked.

"Taken 2!" Wally yelled, speeding over to stand beside his sister.

"No, Hotel Transylvania!" She exclaimed, glaring at her brother once more.

And the argument between the siblings started. The rest of the kids entered the argument, some agreeing with Wally or Dany, or like Deshawn, wanting to see another movie. Even Conner contributed to it. After ten minutes of the arguing, Jason got a call from one of his associates who said that the League had already hit fourteen of the warehouses. This was the last one.

"Okay, let's argue when we get there!" He yelled over the screaming of the kids. "The League's getting close." He explained, making all the kids freeze, then run around to pack everything up.

Once they had everything, Deadpool popped in and popped out with everyone. They had decided to go to somewhere far away, Puerto Rico. Where nobody knew them. Perfect way to evade the League. When they arrived, Wally and Dany ran over to the booth in front of the building, asking for the tickets to Hotel Transylvania. Dany had somehow found a way to make Wally understand that was the best movie, and now both of them were going crazy to be able to see the movie. As the rest of the group walked to the booth, Kaldur, Jason, and Nightwing stayed behind.

"They're such an odd bunch." Nightwing allowed himself to smile. From what he had seen, it must be a bit worth it to see how this group was. They deserved it.

"You have no idea, Golden Boy." Jason told him, smirking at the frown that Nightwing gave him.

"Come on. They may end up giving someone a heart attack." Kaldur told them, even though he was smiling. And so, the trio walked towards the group, with Dany and Wally arguing over if they were kids or adults.

**Just so you know, I made Wally and Dany argue over what age they were, because up until last year, whenever my uncle went with us to the movies, he bought us tickets for minors. Those were the days.**

**Five reviews and Ii will update tomorrow.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Well,** **I promised I would update as soon as I got five reviews, so here it is. Please do not kill me.**

**Warnings: Mentions of violence, but not much. Enjoy~**

Darkness. Complete and total darkness is what surrounded Dany. She groaned in pain as she sat on the cold floor, feeling as if a safe had been dropped on her head. When she finally opened her eyes, she had to make sure she wasn't blind. After many blinks and being able to see the outline of her hand, she calmed down and tried to subdue her headache. After a while it left, letting her think of what had happened before. What did she remember? Something about a movie and arguments, but nothing else. She remembered having a popcorn fight with Wally, Roy, and Nightwing, then nothing. What happened after the playful fight?

She heard something like locks being unlocked and a rusty door being slowly forced open. Light poured into the dark room, making Dany shield her eyes. The room was gray and damp, with rust showing through the walls, a creaky bed to the side, and a door to the back of the room. A shadow fell upon Dany, letting her look up from the brightness, only to notice in just how much trouble she was.

A face that was painted white, with cracked, bright red lips, and crazy green eyes that matched his unmanageable hair stared down at her, a crazy smile that only helped to make him look even more demonic.

"Oh, goodie!" The man exclaimed, voice shrill as if to mock a girls' voice. "They brought me one of the impostor's sidekick." He continued, voice getting lower and eviler. As if he were disappointed, yet happy.

Dany's eyes widened as the Joker stepped towards her, some handcuffs twirling on his right forefinger. "We're going to have so much fun." He told her darkly.

* * *

The group of kids and adults was going crazy trying to find their lost comrade. While they were watching the movie, an eerie fog filled the room. Jason quickly deduced what it was and tried to get the teens out, but a crowbar hit him in the back of the head, making him fall unconscious before he could help. And once all of them had woken up, the group bolted out of the movies to try to find Danielle. They weren't able to find her anywhere they looked.

Jason had gone to the camera room; forgetting all about his possible concussion; to see if there was some kind of clue as to what had happened to Dany. And what he found made his blood boil. Three Joker goons had entered the room and taken her, carrying her out of the room after consulting with each other.

Jason ran back to the group, then told them what had happened. None of them were too happy with the fate that had befallen their friend.

"Nightwing, please tell me you'll help." Wally said as he hugged a sobbing Angy.

They were now standing in a plaza in front of the mall, thinking of what they should do. Nightwing looked back at the red head, knowing this was serious.

"We have to tell Batman." He told them, as serious as any of them had ever seen.

Jason scoffed, crossed his arms, then said, "As if! I could find him with the right resources!"

Nightwing rolled his eyes, and retorted with, "Yeah, but you _don't_ _have_ the resources. And we all know just _how_ the Joker is. He will enjoy hurting Dany for a few hours, maybe leave her for another few, then finish her off. Knowing this, she most probably has _less_ than ten hours." He said grimly.

Jason's eyes widened at the memory of his captivity with the psycho, then admitted they needed help. The one person that could help was the same he hated. Luck just wasn't on his side today, was it? "Fine." He sighed, letting his head and shoulders drop, as if to admit defeat.

Nightwing let a small smile graze his lips at his success, then turned serious and spoke to the group. Greg, Justin, Ollie, and Lee were crazy with worry, and Nightwing knew if any of them was allowed, they would tear the Joker apart. He still didn't fully understand the relationship each man had with Dany, but he knew it was just as deep; or maybe even deeper; as the one he and the Bat clan had with one another.

"Good. Now, where are we? We have to get to the closest zeta station." He told them.

"What?" Jason interrupted whatever Nightwing was going to say. "I told you I'd allow the Bat to help us, not your Sissy League." He growled.

Nightwing ignored the insult to the League and explained. "This is the Joker we're dealing with. We need all the help we can get."

Jason looked like he was ready to start a fight with the older man, but luckily, Kaldur stepped in between to defuse the situation. "Dany is in the hands of a psycho and you want to argue?" He asked in a disappointed tone. "I do not know about the rest of you, but the very thought makes me want to do anything to prevent it. But now that it has happened, I will do everything to get her back. Even if it means having to ask the League for help." He told them, glaring at each male.

Jason crossed his arms and grumbled something about stupid fish people while Nightwing pouted. Kaldur almost chuckled at how much Jason and Dick acted alike, but he knew that would be counterproductive. The Bat family's problems have to be pushed to the side until further notice.

"Nightwing, we are in Las Vegas." He spoke, then turned to the rest of the group. "Wally, Conner, Greg, Justin, Ollie, and Lee, you will have to come with us. Raquel, Deadpool, I trust that you two will make sure the rest get home safe. Is that a safe assumption?" He asked the two.

There were collective groans from the group, but Raquel still nodded. "Anything to help Dany." She said, then turned to the rest of the group. "Come on, y'all. We ain't no help to the search now, time to get you home." She told them, then nodded at Deadpool.

In a poof, the teens were gone, along with Roy and Liam, leaving the people that Kaldur spoke of in the plaza. The four men walked up to the trio along with Conner and Wally, then turned to Kaldur for further plans.

"First we must get to the zeta beam. I do not Las Vegas as well as Wally, so I am letting him lead us there." He said, getting a nod from the speedster. "When we get to the mountain, we will most probably be bombarded with questions of where we have been and why did we leave. Do not answer. We will tell the team to get Batman there, and if they do not listen, Jason, you are allowed to scare them. But do not hurt them." He commanded, glaring at Jason in specific.

Said man let his pride show a hint of embarrassment by his cheeks coloring a little, but still nodded. "Once Batman is there, do not start a fight with him. We need his help to find Dany and I know once we tell him what has happened, he will help. But, and this goes for both Jason and Wally, do not bring up things that will get him angry. An angry Bat is not a helpful Bat." He quoted from something he had heard Nightwing say back when he was still Robin.

All of the men nodded, and they started their walk to the zeta station. They were going to get their Dany back, no matter what.

* * *

When the computer voice announced the arrival of Green Arrow, Nightwing, Superboy, Aqualad, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Crimson Avenger, Kid Flash, and a visitor, the team took off running to see them. What they saw, they didn't like. They all wore serious expressions, and the men that had costumes, were wearing civvies. Even Ollie, who had his arms covered in bandages and was in need of crutches to walk correctly.

"Ollie, what happened to you?" Artemis asked, running over to her mentor.

He smiled down at her, told her he was okay, and asked for Batman. The team, who had crowded around the rest of the group and asked what was going on, stopped and turned to him.

"What do you need Batman for?" Robin asked, wondering just why his mentor was needed.

"Robin, where is Batman?" Jason asked, stepping forward, making all the teens take a step back and pull out their weapons.

Jason smirked at them, but before he could say anything to instigate the team, Kaldur stepped forward. "We are not here to fight. We need Batman, right now." He said, using a voice so full of authority that the team was actually shocked. He had never spoken to them like that, not even when they had to get serious for a mission.

A chill seemed to pass through the room as Batman glided in, his world famous Bat glare being aimed straight at his rogue son. Was it not enough that he had Dany and Wally with him? Was it not enough he kidnapped his eldest and shot Superman? Would Jason ever be satisfied? Batman sighed inwardly, knowing that the answer to that question was that Jason would never feel that way until the Joker was dead.

"How are you, old man?" Jason asked, already disrespecting Batman.

Wally chuckled on the inside. Not even a minute had passed since Batman entered, and Jason had already insulted him. Batman glared at him, then turned to Nightwing and Aqualad.

"Where have you been?" He asked, addressing the two, but the question was for everyone from that group. Even Jason.

Nightwing shook his head, then said, "No time for that, Batman. We got a real problem on our hands."

Batman raised a brow from under the cowl, then Greg stepped up, limping even more heavily than last time. "Dany's missin'. An' this time it wasn't she ran away. Kidnapped more like it." He explained, as he limped towards the couch.

Wally sped over next to him and let the man lean on him as they made their way to the couch, staying silent as the words sunk in. Once Greg was seated and Wally looked up, he finished the horrible truth. "Kidnapped by the Joker." He told him, eyes narrowed.

Artemis helped Ollie walk towards the couch, ignoring the complaints from the older blonde that he was able to walk alone and helped him sit down. She didn't want to admit it, but she really had grown attached to her 'uncle' and she really hated seeing him like this. Whoever did this is going to pay.

"How do you know this?" Batman asked the rest of the men, already thinking of places that the Joker was known to habit.

"We were watching a movie when there came this fog. None of us knew what had happened until Jay went into the computer room and saw that three Joker goons had taken her away." Nightwing answered.

Batman frowned at the information, then nodded. "We have to get to work right now." He told them, then swept out of the room towards the computers.

Nightwing and Robin followed him, but Jason stayed back and sat down on the arm rest next to Greg. He didn't want to let it show, but he was worried for Dany. No… Worried isn't the right word for it. He was scared. Downright scared for what the Joker could be doing to her right now. She may have survived the Donovich kidnapping, but she had Roy and Jason with her. Now… She didn't have anyone. He closed his eyes, wanting to rub some of the sleep away, but what he saw made him gasp and open them abruptly. An image of the warehouse where he died, the bomb ticking away… but he didn't see himself as the victim. He saw Dany, blood running down her face, her right eye bruised and closed, and her left green eye open, showing how scared she was.

He quickly got up from his seat and started to pace. If he stayed here, he was most probably going to go crazy. If he went to help Batman with the search, there would most probably be a fight. And if he left to search by himself, and if he found them… There would be no one to stop him. With that thought, he went to help Batman, deciding it wouldn't help if he actually told him some of the places he knew the Joker frequented. This was for Dany, he would deal with the goody two shoes for the while… For Dany.

Once he entered the control room, he found Batman sitting on the main computer, Robin sitting to the side with a hologram popping out of his left arm as he searched for something, and Nightwing sitting at another set of computers, also searching for whatever. None of them even flinched as he entered the room and headed towards the main Bat, wanting to get the meeting over with.

"So, what you looking for?" Jason asked obnoxiously, deciding to use one of the lines he had learned from Wally.

"Why are you here Jason?" Batman gruffly asked, already knowing that Jason knew what he was searching.

Jason sighed, and decided he had to be the bigger man here. Dany's life was in peril. Taking in a deep breath, he spoke to Batman in a serious tone for the first time in years. "You may not believe this, Bruce, but Dany's an important part of me. She's… She's like my little sister, and I've already been through what she's most probably going through right now. I don't want her to feel the same pain." He said, voice getting quieter by each word. How it hurt him to admit his feelings. "Look, I know some of the places that the Joker likes to stay, so I'm just going to check those with Wally, cross them off the list." He explained.

In the middle of his speech, the three Bats had stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Jason sounded sincere, and he looked like he meant what he was saying. Not once had Jason let his emotions show except for anger and disappointment. Now, he looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Batman quickly got up from his seat, and before he could react, Jason was enveloped in a hug by the Dark Knight.

"Jason, I know just how close you two are. And I know that you do not trust me, but you have to. Right now, finding Danielle is of top priority and when I find where they are, you'll be the first to know. But now, I need you to go be with the team, make sure none of them kill Wally and that they don't smother the Soldiers." Batman told him, then let go.

Jason was surprised at the emotion that the Batman allowed to show, but decided to leave it at that and nodded stiffly. He walked out of the room, to make sure no one killed Wally, or Kaldur, or Superboy, who were most probably being smothered by the questions from the team.

* * *

The crowbar swung down once more, making Dany grunt as it connected with her stomach. She coughed up blood as the piece of metal was retracted, only to be swung down once more, this time on her arm. The hits weren't strong enough to crack bone, but they were strong enough to make sure she would bruise. Already thirty minutes had started since Dany was taken to the middle of the warehouse to be beat while the rest of the Joker family caused mayhem outside, and she was praying to any god that would hear her to let her leave.

"Oh, how much fun I'm having!" the insane man exclaimed as he swung it down once more, this time hitting her in the knee.

Dany screamed in pain as a fire burst through her knee. She wanted to curl up in a ball and just protect herself from the blows, but the Joker had cuffed her hands behind her back. There was nothing she could do.

"No wonder the Hood chose you to be his sidekick! You still haven't broken!" The Joker cried out in glee.

Dany glared up at him, but gasped in pain when the crowbar hit her in the stomach once more. After five more minutes of the Joker's laughing fits and continuous hits from the crowbar, the man finally stopped.

"Well, because I've gotten so much fun out of you, I'll leave you to my own protégé!" He exclaimed, then a boy walked towards them. He was younger than Kaldur, but older than Dany. Maybe fifteen or sixteen. He was dressed much like the Joker, with purple tux and everything, but he didn't have makeup on, but a domino mask. How that mask caused such safeness to Dany before.

The boy also had a smile on, then turned to the Joker. "Really, for me?" He asked in a shrilly tone, eyes shining with malice and mischief.

"Of course, Jr. All for you!" The Joker said, then leaned a little on the boy. "But you'll have to give her back once I come back." He said, in a threatening voice, as if daring the boy to contradict him.

"You got it, cap!" The boy spoke, then the Joker smiled once more and walked away, twirling the crowbar in his hand.

The boy waited until he was gone to turn to Dany, then gave her a predatory smile, making Dany try to crawl away in fear. The Joker was bad, but she could take the hits. What this boy wanted… She didn't want to give it! She couldn't lose it!

But still, the boy continued walking over to her, the smile getting crazier as he got closer, and Dany couldn't help but let the tears fall. Oh, God, how could this be happening to her again?!

**Please don't kill me!... Now that I'm a little calmer, I can't believe this is already the forty fist chapter! It's so close to finishing! Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow. I have gotten my muse back.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Well, I'm happy I started writing this after I posted chapter 41. ****I am thinking of writing another story, and I need help for that one. So anybody that is up for helping me, I will gladly accept all your advice. Just PM me and I'll tell you what I would like to write. I really need help for this one.**

**Warnings: Again, mentions of violence, some language, maybe sadness. Enjoy~**

An hour had already passed since Red Hood and his group had arrived at the cave, and nerves were getting the best out of everyone. Wally and Artemis had gone back to arguing, Conner and M'gann were off to the side, having a mental argument, but both of them looked pretty pissed off, and Zatanna was pacing back and forth while trying to not to do what she usually did under stress. She really didn't think that cooking would help the search for the girl that seemed to bring nothing but trouble to the League.

Kaldur and Jason stood to the side, not wanting to get in between a verbal fight between Wally and Artemis, but not daring to leave them alone. As the ginger and blonde yelled at one another about who was at fault for everything that had been going on, Jason couldn't help but want to bash his head against the wall. As the yells filled the mountain, Jason decided that giving himself a concussion wouldn't help and opted to sigh. The soldiers had done the smart thing and left to go back to their civilian lives, all them having to go back to someone. Justin had to go back to his boss, Greg to his already worried manager, Ollie to Dinah, and Lee to someone. He hadn't explained who it was before leaving.

"Lucky bastards…" Jason whispered under his breath as he leaned against the wall, hoping that the argument would stop sooner rather than later. He was starting to get a headache.

"This is all your fault, Baywatch!" Artemis yelled, already red faced.

"It isn't my fault, you idiot!" Wally yelled back, his face just as red as his hair.

"Oh, really?! So it isn't your fault Dany ran away?! Or that the fiasco happened at the first Games?! Or that some of the League were kidnapped?!" She yelled, so full of rage she didn't see Wally pale at her cruel words. "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, none of this would have happened!" She finished, glaring him, then turned around and stomped away.

The three males stared after her in surprise, Wally more than the others.

"Useless!" Artemis yelled from far away, then slammed a door.

Everything was quiet; the atmosphere thick; while her words sunk in, then Kaldur turned to Wally, who was visibly shaking.

"Wally, you know that is not true." Kaldur said, already knowing how his friend would most probably react.

The teen didn't react to his words for a while, then shook his head slowly. "You know that's a lie, Kaldur. She's right." Wally whispered.

Jason looked at him shocked, then shook his head. "Wally, she was mad and needed someone to blame. Bitch like her can't accept the fact that sometimes shit happens. You're anything but useless, Wally."

Wally shook his head and turned to them, eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's all my fault." He whispered, chocked up. He didn't want to cry in front of them, yet he was ready to let the flood gates open. "I'll- I'll be in my room." He whispered, then sped out of the room, over to his own.

Jason wanted to go after him, but a hand on his bicep stopped him. He looked back at Kaldur, only to see the younger man shake his head. Jason frowned, but decided the Atlantean was right. Wally just needed some time to cool down.

* * *

Wally had already been gone for an hour, and Jason was getting woried. No matter what, the speedster never failed to piss him off hourly, it was just something he did. So, Jason decided it couldn't hurt to check on the boy. When he knocked on Wally's door, there was no answer, but Jason just thought it was because the boy was ignoring him.

So, he did the most normal thing for him. He opened the door forcefully, kicking it down, not caring about the fact that this was a place that was frequently used by heroes, and stepped into the surprisingly dark room. He looked around, trying to find the bright red hair he always recognized Wally by, but didn't find anything. The room was completely bare, with nothing on the walls, floor, or bed, making it look as if no one had ever lived in.

That made flags start flashing in Jason's head. Wally was not the kind to be organized, or secretive, and this room was nothing like the Wally's room at the Siegel residence. So, Jason started looking around, inside the desk and drawers, only to find absolutely nothing.

"What the hell?" Jason whispered, then something on the bed caught his eye. It was a white sheet of paper, folded up and tucked under the covers so not everyone could see. He walked over to it, and opened it, wondering what could be inside. There was rushed and sloppy handwriting, Wally's without a doubt. Jason's heart dropped, already having an idea of what could be the contents.

_'Dear whoever found this,_

_Danny's gone. Kidnapped by the Joker, and it's all my fault. I couldn't do anything to save her. I'm just what you're all thinking... Useless. Some of you may say that I'm not, but that's a lie. You are all thinking so. All of this is my fault. Dany running away the first time, the craziness at the Games... It's all true. I've been nothing but trouble since I was born, I mean, it was my fault that Dany was put up for adoption! That already shows I'm nothing but trouble! _

_I'm writing this for goodbye, but whoever it is that is reading this, please do not show it to anyone else. Keep this to yourself. Do not show the League, or my uncle, my family, your family... Whoever it is you want to show it to, please don't. That is what I ask of you, but I will ask more. Continue reading if you are willing to help me. If you aren't, let it go and let someone else find it."_

Jason gripped the paper tightly as he felt his rage slowly grow, all because of how Wally depicted himself. Lies. All of this was filled with lies! But he continued reading.

_"Now, I wish for you to tell Angy how much I love her. I love her so much it hurts me to write this. It hurts me just to think of leaving her, it makes my chest constrict and tears fill my eyes, but I have to do this. I love her more than there are stars in the sky. I love her more than I eat. Tell her she's all I think about, and all I will ever think about. Tell her she's my sun, moon, sky, earth, everything. I value her life over my own, and I'd do anything to see her one more time, but I can't. I must go."_

Jason ground his teeth together as he though of how Angy would react. She would most probably cry her eyes out. First her best friend, now her boyfriend. Why did Wally have to do this?

_"Next, tell Roy how much of a brother he is. Explain to him that I had to leave, but don't tell him how you know. I don't know, run away or ignore him, but don't let him find out. Tell him how if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have survived so far, and that he'll always have a part of me with him."_

How would Roy react to this? He had known Wally for the most, and they were practically brothers. He would be pissed off, that's for sure. And he would try to get information out of Jason. He was still mad at him for having kept hidden that he was his best friend, Robin. He would be shattered if he kept the information from him.

_"Tell Kal and Conner they're the best friends I could have ever asked for. They were there for me when my so called 'Team' wasn't, and that's all I could ask from them. Tell them I am sorry for leaving them, but also tell explain why I had to leave. I'm worthless, they don't deserve to worry over me."_

Those two had become Wally's brothers in the short time they were all together. They understood him and didn't judge. What would they do?

_"Tell Deshee and Raquel they're the best friends I could have asked for. I know it's the same I told you to tell Kaldur and Conner, but I think of Raq and Dee as the same thing. They helped me through so much. They helped me see just how good life can be without having to worry about other people. They taught me to not care. Sadly, I have not learned that lesson as much as the others."_

Jason felt angry tears prick at his eyes at Wally's words. Where would this lead? What is Wally going to do?

_"Tell Benny and Virginia they were the best parents I ever had, even if they were only my parents for three months. They helped me through so much, and I had so much fun with them. Tell them I am grateful and I will always love them, and tell them I am sorry for doing this."_

How would the adults react to this? They don't have Dany, and no one knows if they'll get her back, but now they have to lose Wally? This would break them.

_"Now here comes the really hard part. My hand's getting shaky too. Tell my aunt and uncle I love them. Tell them that it's with them that I ever truly felt as if I had a place in the world, and tell them this is for the better. They might not believe this, but I've screwed up enough. They don't deserve to be so disappointed by their nephew. And I don't want to see the looks. God, I'm so selfish. _

_Tell Greg that I think of him more as my father than my real one. He literally was the only one there when I needed someone the most, and that it's because of him I've come so far. He deserves so much more than what the world has given him, yet he manages to push through until he finds what he's looking for. I wish I could be like him. I wish I could be that strong."_

Greg. He had only known the man for the few hours Dany was with them after the games, and Wally seemed to gravitate around him. It was as if having Greg around finally completed the boy. And from what he had seen, Greg seemed complete with Wally around. Dany and Wally had explained to Jason that Greg had lost his only son because of Benny, but from what he could see, the post of son had been filled by Wally. This could also break Greg.

"_Tell Dany that I love her. Tell her that if wasn't for her I wouldn't have gotten through so many things. Because of her, yes, my life may have fallen apart, but everything became so much clearer. She brought so much happiness to my dull life, it was almost overwhelming. She brings out the best and worst out of everyone, and Roy, Jason, and my parents are witnesses. Because of her," _The handwriting started getting even shakier now. _"I had so much heartache, I was almost smothered. I received so much love; I learned to let people into my heart. To really let them in. She is the best thing that ever happened to almost all of us, and now she's in the hands of a psycho. Maybe she would say that it wasn't my fault, but in the end, I was the one that yelled at Mary and made Dany leave. In the end, it _is _my entire fault."_

The tears fell freely now. What Wally said was true. Dany basically radiated happiness, sometimes it was annoying, but at others… It was just what kids like them needed. Because that's what he was. Jason wasn't going to lie anymore. He still was that fifteen year old, being hit continuously with a crowbar, hoping that his father would arrive.

"_I think that's about everyone I want to write to. I don't want the team to know. I don't want my parents to know. I don't want the League, or the rogues, nobody else to know. But, there is one more I need you to tell something to._

_Tell Jason he's always been my birdbrained brother. He may have died, but I had always known he was there. Maybe I was just crazy, but I know that Jason is Robin. I don't know for sure, but the Red Hood has too much animosity towards the Bats to not know them personally. The second Robin is the only one that actually fits the puzzle._

_Tell Jason that I love him. He may act as if he doesn't care about what would happen to us, but I know. He has that same look a father has whenever his child falls every single time something happens to us. He has protectiveness over all of us, and it was shown when we were kidnapped by Donovich. He's just as much my big brother as Roy is; which is kind of funny 'cause if it's really Jason Todd, we would be the ginger trio; and as much my best friend as James or Hartley are… were… Don't tell him where you got this, let him figure it out. Because if he really is a Bat, he will find this letter._

_So, Jason, when you find this, remember me for all the good things. And please, stop being so uptight on ignoring Bruce and Dick and Tim. Those three still love you, don't push them away. Look what doing exactly that did to me. And, I want you to know, don't look for me. 'Cause I'll already be gone by the time you find this._

_ ~Love, Wallace West."_

Tears of both anger and sadness escaped his eyes without his permission, making Jason curse himself for showing emotions. What would Wally do? Did he mean suicide? So soon? No, he couldn't possibly mean that. He wrote this to someone else. He didn't think Jason would find it so soon. So, that must mean that he wasn't going to kill himself. Was he?

"Jason!" Someone yelled from the door, making Jason actually jump.

Once he was finally calmed down a little, he shoved the paper into his pocket and turned around, glaring at the first Robin, who was smirking at Jason's show.

"Wow, the great Red Hood, scared at little old me!" He exclaimed, making a show of him looking innocent.

Jason glared at him, getting more pissed off by the second. How dare this bastard sneak up on him while he was worrying over Wally, and make fun of him? "What the fuck do you want, Grayson?" He growled.

Seeing the worried face his younger brother carried, Dick decided he should leave the teasing for later. He did have more important news.

"We're getting a transmission from the Joker." Dick said, voice serious.

Jason's eyes widened a little, then he bolted out of the room, almost trampling Dick if the man hadn't gotten out of the way. As he neared the computer room, he put on his domino mask, knowing that it wouldn't be smart if the Joker found him, even if seeing his eyes might help Dany. Inside the room, Batman was frowning at the computer, while the white face of the Joker smiled back at him.

The staring contest ended when the Joker noticed him, making him smile even wider. Right then and there Jason swore this bastard was going to end up with more than a few broken bones.

"Impostor! How are you?" Joker asked, faking curiousity.

Wasn't it ironic? He called Tim by replacement and the Joker now called him an impostor. Maybe what goes around really comes around.

"Cut the crap, you psycho. Where's Carmen?" He growled, giving the clown his best bat glare.

The Joker cackled evilly, then moved to the side, letting the camera show a tied up figure on the floor, barely moving. Upon further inspection, both Bats saw it was Dany.

"What have you done to her?" Jason asked, coming off more sentimental than what he wanted.

The Joker moved towards Dany, who's eyes widened, and started trying to get away, moving her handcuffed hands in a vain attempt to escape.

"I had the some fun I had with a little birdy some time ago. It's been so long since I've been able to use a crowbar," He spoke, sounding nostalgic, while a crowbar appeared from inside his shirt sleeve.

Jason's eyes widened, knowing what he was going to do. No, this couldn't be happening. Not again. Not with her. Not with Dany.

"On someone so strong. I mean, she's let fly a few words that the Bat wouldn't be pleased with," The Joker continued, not seeming to care about the glares he was recieving. "But I'm not surprised. Look at who her mentor is." He said in a dark tone, turning to the screen to somewhat glare at Jason.

Then, without warning, he raised the crowbar and flung it down, making it connect to Danny's side. She wasn't prepared for this hit, so she screamed out in pain, then slowly panted as the fire started once more in her side. As the Joker smiled at the Bats, she ground out, "Fuck you..."

"The time's ticking, Batsy! If you want to save this one, you better hurry!" He said, then the transmission cut off, without a warning.

Jason stared at the screen, seeming to now know what Batman passed through five years ago with himself. Batman slowly turned to Jason, not knowing how his son would react. What he saw made him look twice. Tears were falling, and Jason was slowly letting himself succumb to his sobs. How could someone do this? To a child, no less!

"We'll find him, Jason." Batman said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. But even he didn't know for sure. Was he up to the task? Or would he fail like last time?

**So, please, PM me if you would like to help me with my new story. I would really appreciate it. And, five reviews and I'll update. Hasta luego.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well, here it is. The continuing chapter.**

**Warnings: Mentions of torture, some bad words, and blood. Enjoy~**

"You sure you okay?" A voice whispered to Dany as she panted raspily, each breath irritating her side.

"Y-yeah, I am, J-James." She responded in a her own whisper, voice tired and broken.

The boy frowned, knowing that Dany wasn't going to be able to hold up for much longer. After the transmission had cut off, the Joker had a few more swings at her, then left her with Jr. This time though, Dany wasn't afraid of him. He was friend, not foe. Or at least, friend of a friend.

"Where are you?" He asked, not able to pinpoint Dany in the darkness that shrouded their floor.

There was silence, because Dany was biting her lower lip to not scream out in pain, then she spoke. "Behind the giant Jack-in-the-box."

James walked over to where he remembered the weapon-turned-toy was, only to find Dany's silhouette. She was breathing heavily, her arm clinging to her chest, but other than that, James couldn't see any more wounds.

"Don't worry, Dany..." James whispered, lowering to his knees, clutching the first aid box ever tighter now. "The Bat's going to find you."

Dany turned away as James got to work on her wounds, while she let her sadness get the best of her. Jason hadn't told her the story, but she knew what had happened to him. He yelled enough in the night for her to put the pieces together. Would that also be her fate?

* * *

"Anything?" Jason asked impatiently as he paced back and forth in the computer room.

"Not yet, Jaybird." Nightwing answered, voice tired yet soothing.

Jason shook his head at his 'older brother', then turned to the doorway. He hadn't told anyone about the letter from Wally, and he was starting to worry and regret the decision. So many things could have happened to the ginger, so many horrible things that Jason didn't want to think about, yet found a way to worm into his thoughts. Jason was debating over smashing his head repeatedly into the wall when Nightwing spoke again.

"Got him."

* * *

Dany shivered at the cold that was hitting her now, all the while trying to keep her hope up. Jason was always there for her, her big brother, he was going to find her. And Wally would, too. Her family would find her, and she would be among friends once more. She would see Greg. Thinking of this made a smile slowly find its way onto her face, but it was at the wrong time.

Just then, the big double doors swung open, banging against the wall as the man that had caused her so much pain entered the room, smiling like a maniac. Dany glared up at him, all the while moving to lie on her injured side. Even though the pain was excruciating, what Joker would do to her would be more painful if he hit her bad side.

"How is my little potty mouth?" Joker asked in a fake baby voice.

Dany only glared up at him, not wanting to say anything. She knew that whatever came out of her mouth would only get her in more trouble. Damn Jason for letting her curse all the time.

Joker frowned at her silence, then sighed and turned around. "You know, this would be easier for you if you just talked a little." He informed, making Dany's eyes widen.

Could he be in the middle of something good?

"I mean, I love hearing the pain you all have whenever I break out my toys!" He exclaimed, turning back to Dany.

And there goes the moment of some kind of normal. Dany glared at him yet again, making the Joker shrug and grab the crowbar he had left on top of the Jack in the box. He smiled insanely as he inspected the crowbar, for what Dany will never know or want to know.

As the Joker walked over to her, there was a glint on the tip of the crowbar. Dany's eyes widened as she figured out what it was, and frantically started trying to get away. She gasped and screamed, trying to crawl away from the taller man, but he only continued walking forward, still smiling evilly, even more now that he saw the fear he had wanted to see. Dany's back with the far wall of the warehouse, making her gasp in pain. Those bruises would be there for a while.

"Now, now, no need to be scared, little ugly duckling." the Joker said cruelly, crouching to be able to look her in the eyes, to see the utter terror she had for pointy things.

Her mood quickly changed from terror to disgust, and she spit in the Joker's face. His smile quickly left, leaving him to frown as his left hand raised to his face. He wiped off the spit, all the while glaring down at Dany, who was looking up defiantly at him.

"Fuck you." She said, her voice strained and tired, but still letting her feelings show through.

"Oh, how much fun I'll have." Joker said in a dark voice, then before Dany could react, the knife attached to the crowbar was brought down onto her arm, making her yell in pain.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on." Jason muttered while looking out the window of the Batmobile, impatient to get to Dany.

Apparently, the Joker was now stationed in a warehouse close to the outskirts of Kansas, which explains how he got Dany. Jason was riding with Batman, already in full Red Hood gear, while Nightwing and Robin went together on something else. Jason really couldn't care less about them at the moment, the only people in his mind now were Dany, Wally, and the Joker. And one of them was there because he was about to feel Jason's wrath.

"Jason." Bruce said, cutting into Jason's muttering.

The younger man looked at his adoptive 'father', wondering what he had to say now.

"I will let you deal with the Joker," Batman started; for now he wasn't Bruce, but the damned thing Jason had so much animosity towards. "But you have to let me take a look at Danielle."

Jason was surprised. What, no 'don't kill the Joker' speech? No telling him that killing was not the path he should take? Jason turned to Batman, but the older man only kept looking ahead at the road.

"This is your battle, Jason. Not mine. While I don't want you to do anything too drastic, I'll let you to decide yourself. All I'm asking for is that you let me take Dany back to the cave so she'll get tests on her. Who knows what could have happened to her." He said, even if it was meant to be a question, it sounded a lot more like a statement, which made Jason's anger flare even more.

"So, Joker's mine and Dany's yours?" Jason asked to make sure he had heard correctly.

Batman only gave a curt nod, then said, "We're here."

Jason didn't waste any time in jumping out of the car and running towards the front of the warehouse, letting his worry take over and making him run straight towards the back, where the door were opened and he could hear clear screams coming from inside.

He growled at the very thought of what the Joker could be doing to her, and he ran towards where he thought Dany was. It was all very dark, not one light on, but Jason didn't care. He was able to see somewhat with his mask's built in night-vision, but it was still somewhat dark. He decided to use the Bat approach and went to the top floor, slowly looking around to find Dany and the Joker. When he found them, they were underneath an oversized Jack in the Box, with the Joker doing something other than beating her. No, what he was doing was much worse. He was stabbing Dany.

"Joker!" Jason yells at the mad man in a gravely voice, already knowing that this was all he needed to do what he wanted. He was going to kill this son of a bitch even if it was the last thing he did.

The man looked up at him, an even bigger smile now in place because he had an audience.

"Give me the girl, and I won't kill you too slowly and painfully." Jason growled, jumping from the second floor down towards one of the boxes close to the two.

This was it. Batman had given him his blessing. He was going to kill the Joker today.

The Joker laughed crazily, then glared up at him, all while still smiling. "Aww, little impostow think he can beat me." He said in a mock baby voice, making Jason glare at him.

"I don't think so, you psycho. I _know _so." He announced, then before the Joker could react, Jason jumped and punched him in the jaw. "No one messes with my kids." He growled, then started to beat the Joker up, for lack of better words.

As the two of them started a dangerous dance with guns, knives, and insults, Batman, Nightwing, and Robin ran inside, following the sound of the scuffle, and found Dany, tied up and shivering. Batman closed his eyes and counted to ten, reminding himself that Jason was taking care of the Joker and him starting to beat up the insane man would not help Dany at all. So, he kneeled in front of her as she sobbed, blood seeping into her already tattered and damaged clothing, and got to work on wrapping her wounds.

Nightwing and Robin stayed with him, already having been ordered to not get in between the Joker and Jason. Batman undid the bonds that kept Dany's hands in place, all the while telling her who he was. She was not in a position that she would trust anyone that came in, and frankly, Batman didn't blame her. Just by seeing the superficial wounds, he already knew that they had to get her medical attention as fast as possible.

"How is she, Batman?" Nightwing asked uneasily, not wanting to be the one that broke the silence, but not also wanting to stay in this unhumanly silence.

Batman continued working on Dany, and said, "Not good. She's lost a lot of blood." His voice was tight and clipped.

Nightwing frowned, and asked, "You think the Doc will be able to get to the cave in time?"

Batman shook his head, finishing the dressing of her wounds, and said, "She won't be. And neither will we. Our safest bet is to take her to a hospital." He said, making Nightwing sigh. He really hated having to go to a hospital.

"SUFFER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jason yelled as loud as he could, makin Batman roll his eyes. Even if his son was now somewhat evil, his antics never did get tiring.

"Let's go." Batman said, picking Dany up and starting to walk away.

"But," Robin started, wondering why Batman was going to leave Jason alone with the Joker.

"Now, Robin. Jason will be all right." He said, voice commanding yet soothing, then he started walking towards the doors.

Nightwing and Robin shared a look, but still continued after their 'father'.

* * *

"You've killed thousands of people." Jason growled, giving the Joker a punch to the jaw. "You've caused millions of people pain and sorrow." He growled, now punching him in the stomach, making the Joker cough up blood. "You almost killed Carmen." He continued, now pushing him towards the stairs, making the Joker fall, "And now, I'm going to kill you." He finished, hefting the Joker up by one arm and climbing the stairs.

This was going to be the end. He was going to kill the Joker. Or, at the very least, cause him to be in a hospital bed for a _very _long time. The Joker continued chuckling quietly as Jason made him walk up the stairs, making Jason's anger slowly rise.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting this, _Impostor._" The Joker gasped out, spitting the word.

Jason just continued climbling the stairs. A fall from the third floor would most probably kill the man, and if it didn't, his wounds sure would.

"The bat never had the guts to do this. But you-" Que the fit of coughs. "You're like me. _Strong._" He continued, making Jason growl and smash him against the wall.

The Joker gasped at the pain that erupted from his back, cracks making their way into the wall. "I am _nothing _like you." He growled, his masked face close to the Joker's. "You're a psycho that kills for fun." He said, continuing his walk up the stairs, and opened the door to the roof.

The night was chilly, with no moon nor visible stars, perfect for a night of killing.

"Oh, but you can't tell me you don't feel it, Reddy." the Joker said, taunting the Red Hood.

Jason growled even more at the nickname. It was the first one Dany gave him, and now this psycho was using it. Jason continued dragging him towards the far side of the roof, away from the city, just to prolong somebody finding the Joker's body.

"The rush you get when you hold the gun in your hand. The power of being able to decide whether someone lives or _dies_." The Joker sighed, as if death was his lover.

Jason hated this, so he did what came to him first. He made an uppercut that hit the Joker with so much power that the man flew to the edge of the roof. As Jason stalked towards him, he heard that damned laugh. The laugh he heard before he died. Something bad was going to happen. But, he continued, he walked just until he was standing above the Joker, glaring down at the broken body of the man. Even if he looked weak and frail, Jason couldn't bring himself to get an _ounce _of pity. This would end tonight.

He was about to push him off with his foot when something stopped him. A raised white hand. "Can I say something before I die?" The Joker asked, voice hoarse and it was clear he was in pain.

Jason didn't answer, so Joker took it as a yes because he wasn't pushed off yet. "Gotcha." He finished, then drew a gun.

Jason's eyes widened, and before he could react, the Joker pulled the trigger and a gunshot broke the silent night, followed by a deranged laugh.

**One more chapter and it will all be over with. Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	44. Chapter 44

When Dany woke up, she was in a bright room, with an incessant beeping right next to her. She couldn't help but wonder if the shock and fear she felt at that moment was the same one that Wally experienced when he woke up in the hospital after falling from the warehouse. She looked around, only to find plush toys and balloons sorrounding her bed, all of them having some kind of get well message. Her eyes widened when the door opened, only for a tall dark haired man with blue eyes to enter. Dany quickly tensed, remembering everything that had happened to her, but the man only gave her a calming smile.

"Don't worry, Dany. You're among friends, no one's going to hurt you again." He said, in a voice that reminded her a lot of Batman's.

She still eyed with wide and worried eyes, and asked, "A-are you Jay's dad?" In such a broken voice that it made Bruce's heart tug.

He nodded, then started walking towards her. He sat down on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling, Dany?" He asked, voice sounding as if he actually cared.

Dany stared into his eyes, wanting to see if he was telling the truth. His eyes held pain, sadness, worry, and so much more things, even if he kept his face straight. Dany decided, right then and there, that even though the Bat had done so many things, he could be trusted. Jason trusted him at least this once, so she could too.

"I am feeling like crap." She answered honestly, then hissed in pain when she tried to move her left hand.

"Don't." He warned, then explained, "The Joker got some good swings at you. Managed to break a lot of bones." He told her.

She looked up at him with unshed tears, then said, "Don't. I... I don't want to know..." She sighed, then looked away to not let him see her moment of pain.

Bruce couldn't blame her. She had gone through so much, and at such a young age. Maybe Jason was only a year older when it happened to him, but Dany had already gone through so much. But, Bruce was just thankful that the people that had found her after she ran away weren't some crazy psychopaths... Sure, Benny was a gang leader, but he was so much nicer than any of them expected.

"Your father and mother are out there waiting for you, along with your friends." Bruce told her, deciding to change the topic.

Dany smiled at him thankfully, then said, "You think you could send them in? I mess them all so much." She explained.

Bruce nodded, then got up and walked out of the room. While he was out, Dany couldn't help but frown, she always thought that if anything like this happened, the first person she would see would be Wally or Jason. But, there was something telling her she wouldn't see them. But, she wiped the frown when Benny and Virginia burst into the room, both of them crying about how happy they were to see her. After them came Raquel, Angy, Deshawn, Conner, and Kaldur, Wally and Jason no where in sight.

But, she still smiled and assured all of them that she was fine. As Dany ate the bad food the hospital staff had given her and the kids fought over what show they should see, Benny pulled Bruce to the side.

"Thank you." He told Bruce, making Bruce's eyes widen in surprise.

Was everything he knew about Benjamin Siegel wrong?

"I mean, Dany's been through so many things, and the Joker..." He sighed, having to take a while before breaking down crying. He was just so happy to see his daughter again. "Thank you." He finished, then turned to Dany as Conner and Deshawn got in a 'brawl' over the remote.

Everyone there could tell it was just for fun and they weren't really fighting, but it was a way to get back to their routine. It was a way to get back to being their definition of normal. Benny walked up to Virginia and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her on the forehead, then turned to Dany.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" He asked, using the same nickname he used whenever he was worried.

She smiled up at him, then tried to raise her left arm. "I can't move my arm. What do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

He chuckled at her, then looked at the door as it opened. In staggered a dark haired man with bloodstained and tattered clothes, all the while nurses tried to get him to a room to check him. He was swatting them away, then flipped them off and told them to get back before he did something he would regret. Then, he staggered over to Dany's bed and let her see his green eyes.

"How you doing, kid?" He asked in a hoarse and breathless voice, but still managed to smirk at her.

Dany gasped at him, then quickly threw her arms around him and squeezed. "My God, Jason. I was so worried." She whispered.

He patted her on the back, then said, "There ain't no reason for you to worry, Dany. I always come back, just ask Bruce."

Dany decided to ignore what he was hinting at and squeezed him harder. "What did you do to him?" She asked, then let him go.

Bruce was ushering everyone out of the room, already knowing that these two would actually need some room. He had already ordered Tim to cut the cameras, so they wouldn't have any problem when it came to talking about that.

Jason frowned and sat down hard on the bed, hissing at the pain from his side. The Joker had managed to knick him with the bullet, but he was okay. He had managed to get away.

"I..." He sighed, knowing that she would hate to hear what he did. "I killed him." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

There was a sharp gasp from Dany, which made Jason look up at her, only to find her hand over her mouth and her eyes watering. "Y-you shouldn't..." She choked from behind her hand. "Have _killed _him." She hissed the word.

Jason frowned, and was about to say that it was what he did, but she cut him off. "It's not the same to kill scum as to kill the Joker. How many people will be after you now?" She asked.

Jason let his head drop, but still smirked. She didn't care about killing the Joker. She only cared now because he had a huge target on his back. "Well, all of the people that he was working with at the moment and the ones that wanted to kill him themselves." He answered.

She let herself smile at his answer, then asked the question that Jason had been regretting. "Jailbird, where's Wally?"

Jason looked out the window, enjoying the rising sun, and turned back to Dany with a frown. "I don't know."

Dany felt the air leave her when he said that. Jason didn't know? Jason knew everything that was going on with them. Where could her brother be?

"He left a letter at the cave, he pulled a Dany." He explained. It was an inside joke. Pulling a Dany meant running away.

Dany's eyes widened and tears started falling without her permission, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"He said to not show the letter to anyone, but let them know. He wants you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to him and he wants you to live happily..." He said, his voice starting to crack. How could this idiot leave them now? "He thinks that you have so much potential and he's holding you back. He loves you, Dany." He told her, his voice betraying his straight face.

And she started to sob. Jason quickly pulled her towards him so she would be comfortable while she cried, and told her whatever he thought he should hear. He wanted to be out there searching for Wally, but right now, Dany needed him more. Dany was the one that was broken. And something told him that she would never be the same after this.

After fifteen minutes of Dany crying, she finally picked herself up and tried to curl in on herself. Jason stood up, hissing quietly at the pain; he knew his wound wasn't going to get any better if he didn't get any medical attention, but he couldn't bring himself to care; and walked over to the door.

"I..." He started, trying to compose himself. He'll admit it. He let a few tears loose while Dany cried. "You're parents are here." He told her, but continued before she could protest. "But, before that, I've got a surprise for you." He told her, then opened the door.

Dany's eyes widened when she saw the two people that stepped through the door. One was who she had remembered as a boy, her older brother, Stuff. The real Dani. He was of Chinese decent, having the narrowed eyes, but he didn't have an accent anymore. He came in wearing a suit and jacket and a bright other was her best friend and guardian angel, Greg. She could tell Greg was still in shock from Stuff's appearance, but he was ecstatic about seeing her. Greg was okay! And Jason was slowly creeping outside as they reunited to tell Bruce about what happened. He was going to take Wally's advice. He was going to try to his best to reconnect to the rest of the Bat family.

"Greg! Dani!" She exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to jump them and hug them until her arms were numb, but she could barely move.

Fortunately, both men understood what she wanted and ran up to her, both of them taking a side of her and crushing her in a hug. She could care less at the moment about her wounds. Her brother was alive!

"But, I thought you were dead." Dany said, staring up at her brother in surprise.

He smiled down at her sadly and shook his head. "I had to lie, lil sis. Siegel cut a deal with me, if I 'disappeared' he would help me get Wendy back. And, as you know, I love her." He told her. "I'm so sorry for everything I made you two go through." He said, now speaking to Greg as well.

He knew that he caused both of them a lot of pain, only from the reaction he got from Greg when Jason reunited them. A smack to the back of the head, a tight hug, and an unusual kiss to the forehead. Greg really had missed him.

Dany smiled up at him, then turned to Greg. "So, you done with your revenge?" She asked.

He smiled down at her and shook his head. Of course that was what she was thinking about now. "Yuh know it, Danielle. Now Ah got mah family back, ain't nothin' gonna change that." He told them, then ruffled both his 'kids' heads.

Someone knocked on the door, making the moment leave, and Dany said that whoever it was could enter. In came a red headed woman with tears streaming down her face, only to be followed by a man. Dany's real parents. Right now, seeing both her parents crying, she felt all her anger disappear only to be replaced by happiness. How much they had changed in nine months. Mary's hair was longer, her face older, her body skinnier, and her demeanor so much more broken. Rudy wasn't any better off.

Greg and Dani stepped away from the bed to allow the actual parents to get their share of Dany, and smiled at each other. Dany hugged back and cried as her parents held her, and couldn't help but think that things would turn out alright. Even with Wally gone, even with all the trouble she knew she was in with the League, even with everything, she knew, deep in her heart, everything would turn up all right. She smiled up at the four people standing around her, and promised herself she would do anything and everything in their power to keep them as happy as they were today.

**And that is that. Dany is back home, Wally is missing, and Jason is happy. How happy I am with this story. I give all my thanks to everyone who has been reading this from the start, and really, I hope you never stop being so suportive. You are all the best readers I could have asked for. I will start working on the sequel as soon as possible, and if you give me ten reviews, I'll post it tomorrow.**


End file.
